


Wicked game

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tiene diecisiete años y se ha enamorado perdidamente del nuevo profesor del colegio. Está pasando por una etapa muy dura en su vida porque esa inclinación sexual que ha nacido en él es nueva y no sabe cómo proceder ni cómo llevarla a cabo. A él siempre le han gustado las chicas y parece no querer aceptar sus nuevos gustos. Intenta odiar al profesor Collins por ser tan jodidamente carismático, pero no puede. Encima, su carácter retraído y algo tímido le obliga a no decir lo que piensa y a no hablar claro como quizás debería de haber hecho desde un principio.  Como último recurso le pide a su profesor que le de clases particulares de la materia que más odia de todas, pensando que así, de paso, lo acabará odiando a él también. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, ha sucedido totalmente lo contrario...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siento muy mucho el retraso subiendo este fic que lleva ya semanas escrito. Las mudanzas son el mal y si algún día me dicen que voy a ir al infierno, eso será un parque de atracciones en comparación con mudarse de casa, os lo digo yo.  
> Espero que os guste :)
> 
> Días de publicación:
> 
> Martes 04 de Junio parte 1  
> Jueves 06 de Junio parte 2  
> Lunes 10 de Junio parte 3  
> Miércoles 12 de Junio parte 4  
> Viernes 14 de Junio parte 5  
> Lunes 17 de Junio parte 6  
> Miércoles 19 de Junio parte 7  
> Viernes 21 de Junio parte 8  
> Lunes 24 de Junio parte 9  
> Miércoles 26 de Junio parte 10  
> Viernes 28 de Junio parte 11 (epílogo)
> 
> Estas fechas están sujetas a cambios y modificaciones.

 

**Título:** [Wicked Game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYnBMiL3SZk&feature=youtube_gdata_player)

**Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** SPN. RPF. AU.

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Partes:** 10 + epílogo.

**Nº de Palabras:** 41.204

**Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki, Christian Kane, Osric Chau, Mark Sheppard.

**Warning:** sexo explícito.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Portada:** Ro-Hoshi, que es un amor, ha hecho esta preciosidad sin yo pedirle nada.  <3

**Sin betear.**

**Petición** de un anónimo en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2797678#t2797678)

**Resumen:** Jensen tiene diecisiete años y se ha enamorado perdidamente del nuevo profesor del colegio. Está pasando por una etapa muy dura en su vida porque esa inclinación sexual que ha nacido en él es nueva y no sabe cómo proceder ni cómo llevarla a cabo. A él siempre le han gustado las chicas y parece no querer aceptar sus nuevos gustos. Intenta odiar al profesor Collins por ser tan jodidamente carismático, pero no puede. Encima, su carácter retraído y algo tímido le obliga a no decir lo que piensa y a no hablar claro como quizás debería de haber hecho desde un principio. Como último recurso le pide a su profesor que le de clases particulares de la materia que más odia de todas, pensando que así, de paso, lo acabará odiando a él también. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, ha sucedido totalmente lo contrario...

**Nota de la autora:** Como ya habéis leído en el resumen, Jensen es menor de edad. No os toméis este fic como un underage porque no lo es. Aunque es cierto que aún no tiene dieciocho, creo que todas sabemos que con diecisiete se sabe ya de qué va el tema. También me he tomado la libertad de ponerle a Jared la misma edad para que ambos estén en la misma clase. 

 

WICKED GAME

 

 

PARTE 1

 

 

Jensen estaba jodido, pero bien jodido. Desde que el profesor Collins había llegado a su instituto a dar clase, su vida había caído empicada y sin frenos. Las clases de tecnología desde que Misha estaba al mando eran una auténtica tortura, y no porque fuera un mal profesor ni mucho menos, sino porque se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de ese dato fue en clase de Historia. Mientras la profesora nombraba la lista de pe a pa de todos los presidentes de América, él mientras tanto había ido por los bordes de su cuaderno escribiendo _Misha Collins_ con toda clase de letras y adornos a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, arrancó el papel y estuvo a punto de comérselo al comprobar que se había tirado al menos treinta minutos como si fuera una quinceañera loca.

Partió el papel el mil millones de trocitos casi minúsculos y los tiró a la papelera cuando la clase llegó a su fin. Luego pasó por la puerta para ir a guardar los libros en su taquilla y prepararse para la siguiente clase.

Tecnología siempre se le había dado bien. No era ningún McGiver, pero se defendía. El problema era que desde que había llegado el profesor Collins, él no había clavado un sólo clavo derecho. La voz de ese hombre, su colonia, su mirada azul, sus manos elegantes de dedos largos... Todo parecía ser una trampa del diablo para que a cada clase a la que asistía, él se fuera dejando uno a uno todos los dedos debajo del martillo. El día anterior se machacó el meñique. Aún notaba el pinchazo en el dedo, pero al menos eso le hizo dejar de pensar en su profesor y en lo bien que hacía las cosas.

\- Hey tío -Jared llegó a su lado dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda y lo miró apoyándose en la taquilla a su lado-. ¿Cómo llevas el examen de mañana? ¿Te vas a venir con Chris y conmigo a estudiar esta tarde a la biblioteca del colegio? 

Jensen frunció el ceño. Llevaba muy mal el examen de matemáticas y estaba seguro que iba a suspender. Ya casi lo había dado por perdido, pero quizás si hacía un último esfuerzo podría llegar al aprobado.

\- No lo sé seguro -le respondió cerrando la taquilla y echando a andar a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué? -Jared le metió la mano en el bolsillo sabiendo que su amigo siempre llevaba chicles y le cogió uno-. ¿Tan bien te lo sabes que no lo necesitas?

Lo cierto es que era todo lo contrario, pero Jensen no iba a decir nada más. Acababa de observar cómo de frente venía el profesor Collins por su misma parte del pasillo. Si cambiaba de rumbo bruscamente, se daría cuenta y resultaría muy descortés. Sin contar que su amigo ya había alzado la mano para saludarle.

\- Profesor Collins -Jared era amable con todo el mundo, especialmente con aquellos que le caían bien-. ¿Le ayudamos?

Misha iba cargado con varios tablones de madera que parecían pesar como un muerto.

\- Ermmmm, sí, gracias -dejó que Jared cogiera uno.

Jensen reaccionó y agarró otro, haciendo que ahora la carga fuera mucho más llevadera.

\- Lo llevaba a la clase de tecnología. Seguidme.

Los muchachos lo siguieron y fueron tras él mientras Jared no paraba de hablar de un millón de cosas a la vez. Cuando Misha abrió la puerta, les indicó con la cabeza dónde podían dejar la madera. Jensen lo hizo con cuidado y volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta dispuesto a largarse de allí lo más rápidamente posible que pudiera, pero cuando ya estaba alcanzando su objetivo, Misha lo detuvo.

\- Jensen -lo llamó acercándose a él-. Jared me ha dicho que ayer te hiciste daño en un dedo -le cogió la mano para mirárselo-. La próxima vez que tengas un accidente en clase, por pequeño que sea, me lo tienes que decir por si hay que ir a la enfermería, ¿entendido?

Jensen quiso tirar de la mano para que dejara de tocarle y de paso aprovechar y abofetear a Jared por tener la lengua tan larga y cascarlo todo como una vieja cotorra. Por suerte aún sabía salir de esos apuros sin que se le notara demasiado que algo en él no iba bien. 

\- No soy una nenaza -bufó-. Sé cuidarme de mí mismo.

\- No lo niego -Misha se volvió ante el ruido que había hecho Jared al mover su tabla de madera al ponerlo derecho. Luego se centró de nuevo en Jensen-, pero todos necesitamos que miren por nosotros por muy machos que seamos, ¿no crees?

No, y precisamente esa palabra le había tocado la moral. Macho. Él ya no se consideraba ni macho ni nada que se le asemejase. ¿Desde cuándo un tío hecho y derecho iba suspirando por las esquinas por su profesor como si fuera una niña pequeña? Realmente se habría abofeteado de haber podido.

\- Tengo que irme -soltó la mano con brusquedad y salió de la clase sin esperar a Jared si quiera. Tenía que alejarse porque notar esos dedos acariciando los suyos le habían hecho sentir cosas para las que no estaba preparado.

 

 

 

Finalmente accedió a acompañar a sus amigos a la biblioteca. No tenía muchas ganas, pero quedarse en casa aguantando a sus padres le apetecía aún menos.

Se sentaron donde siempre; al fondo de la biblioteca, donde gozaban de cierta libertad para hacer un poco el gamberro cuando comenzaran a aburrirse, que solía pasar a la media hora de estar de allí metidos.

Esa tarde se estaban comportando bastante bien, quizás porque se habían tomado muy en serio el examen del día siguiente. Jared tenía la sospecha de que la profesora de matemáticas había pertenecido a la SS e incluso creía que había tenido un cargo importante en la Alemania Nazi. El caso es que ahí estaban los tres, con las cabezas hundidas en sus cuadernos intentando resolver un problema.

\- Esto es una mierda -Chris se echó para atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos-. Me rindo. Jamás lograré entender cómo coño puede ser x igual a y. ¡Si son letras y son distintas!

Jared soltó su lápiz y sonrió. A lo lejos vio al profesor Collins colocando unos libros en una estantería que quedaba casi a la altura de sus tobillos. Estaba agachado y los pantalones se le habían deslizado peligrosamente hacia abajo, mostrando algo más que la espalda y el comienzo del elástico de los calzoncillos.

\- Shhhh, eh, señor Collins -Jared lo llamó en un susurro.

Misha se volvió al oír que lo llamaban. Descubrió a Jared y caminó hacia él. Jensen había ocultado la cabeza en su libro. Llevaba así desde que lo había visto llegar cinco minutos atrás donde durante todo ese tiempo había estado colocando libros en algún orden determinado. Él, por supuesto, sólo se había fijado en esa erótica zona que nacía al final de la espalda y que parecía estar esculpida de algún material dulce y suave al tacto.

\- Chicos -Misha se sentó junto a Chris, frente a Jared y Jensen-. ¿Qué estudiáis?

\- Matemáticas. Esa mujer es una bruja -Chris no se cortó un pelo en expresar lo que sentía.

Misha se rió por lo bajo y alargó el brazo para coger el cuaderno y echarle un vistazo.

\- Esto es muy fácil -cogió un lápiz para comenzar a explicarle cómo era la mejor forma para resolver el problema. Paso a paso, les fue aconsejando cuál era la mejor forma para llevar a cabo ese tipo de actividades.

Con desgana, Jensen acabó levantando la cabeza de su propio cuaderno para prestar atención a la voz de ese hombre. Le costó concentrarse en esos términos tan raros, pero cuando el profesor Collins hablaba, tenía el don de captar la atención de cualquiera.

\- Joder, así sí que sí -Chris parecía ahora mucho más contento que antes, incluso relajado-. A ver si esa mujer no podía haberlo explicado de esta manera.

Misha sonrió por la franca respuesta del muchacho.

\- Posiblemente lo haya hecho, pero a primera hora de la mañana y, sinceramente, ninguno tenemos la mente aún operativa tan pronto.

\- Nos ha salvado la vida, señor Collins -Jared cerraba su cuaderno y lo metía todo con prisas en su mochila-. Si me doy prisa llego a la segunda mitad del entrenamiento. ¡Gracias!

\- Me voy contigo -Chris recogió también sus cosas y lo siguió despidiéndose de Jensen-. Nos vemos mañana.

Misha hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano para luego volverse hacia Jensen. Éste parecía haberse quedado pegado a la silla y ni siquiera pestañeaba.

\- ¿Tú lo has entendido, Jensen? No me importa volver a explicarlo.

Jensen no sabía si decir que sí o decir que no. Ahora mismo su cerebro le daba dos órdenes completamente contradictorias y su cuerpo no obedecía a ninguna de las dos. Por un lado quería salir corriendo de allí, y por otro lado, podría quedarse escuchando al profesor Collins toda la vida. También, sospechaba que el pantalón le quedaba ahora demasiado estrecho por determinada zona. No iba a ser conveniente levantarse justo en ese momento.

\- ¿Podría repetirlo otra vez, por favor? -la voz le salió baja, con cierta timidez, y pudo apreciar de reojo cómo Misha esbozaba una sonrisa satisfactoria.

\- Claro. Coge un lápiz y lo vamos haciendo juntos.

La piel de Jensen se erizó ante esas palabras, pero acabó obedeciendo. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, se concentró para comprender lo que le estaban explicando. Cuando Misha terminó, no supo muy bien cómo, todo había tomado lógica en su cabeza.

\- ¿Ahora? -Misha lo miró reconociendo el momento exacto en que Jensen había pillado al fin el truco al problema.

\- Sí -respondió con la misma timidez que antes.

\- Me alegro -le sonrió-. De todas formas, si necesitas que te lo vuelva a explicar o si necesitas clases extras, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

Jensen asintió. Recogió sus cosas con rapidez y cuando lo tuvo todo guardado en su mochila, se volvió para mirarle.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes por qué darlas -Misha se levantó quedando algo más alto que él.

Jensen caminó hacia la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible con sus suelas de goma. Cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta que comunicaba la biblioteca con el resto del colegio, no pudo evitar mirar antes por la rendija hasta que lo localizó. Misha había vuelto a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Jared lo llamara. Quizás por eso tardó varios segundos más de la cuenta en cerrar la puerta; porque no pudo evitar mirarle de nuevo esa sensible zona al final del la espalda. 

De camino a casa, el profesor Collins ocupó todos sus pensamientos. Sabía que se estaba volviendo loco y que si seguía por ese camino, iba a tener un serio problema. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien, pero ¿quién? Nunca había sospechado que podía ser gay. Jamás le había gustado ningún chico y ciertamente nunca se había imaginado enamorado de uno, mucho menos de un profesor. 

La ducha fría que se dio al llegar a casa sirvió para que comenzara a moquear incluso antes de enrollarse con la toalla. Su propósito era bajar ese calor que sentía, apaciguar las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero acabó masturbándose hasta correrse sobre los azulejos de la ducha teniendo en mente el trasero de cierto profesor, ofreciéndose dispuesto a aplacar todas las dudas y preguntas que Jensen tenía sobre ese nuevo mundo que, irremediablemente, estaba empezando a conocer a pasos agigantados.

 

 

 

El examen le salió mucho mejor de lo previsto. Siguió las instrucciones que el profesor Collins les había dado y los tres salieron bastante satisfechos de la clase. Dos horas más tarde vería a Misha en la clase de tecnología, entonces le daría las gracias por haberle salvado el culo. Literalmente.

Pensarlo fue una cosa y hacerlo otra totalmente distinta. Cuando llegó a la clase de tecnología, todo estaba dispuesto en las enormes mesas y, por los trozos de madera que había en perfecto orden, parecía que iban a construir alguna clase de mueble. No le parecía mala idea y si eso le hacía distraerse un rato, por él perfecto. El problema fue cuando vio al profesor Collins explicando cómo tratar el material. Verle acariciar de esa forma ese trozo de madera pudo con él. No pudo evitar observar el recorrido de sus manos, cómo deslizaba las yemas de los dedos y las palmas sobre la áspera superficie buscando imperfecciones para ser arregladas y lijadas. 

Jensen no pudo contenerse en pensar que habría dado lo que fuera por ser ese trozo de madera y poder sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo. Nunca lo habían tocado así, ni hombre ni mujer. Con las chicas, su experiencia era muy limitada; un par de besos en varias fiestas de verano, un par de toqueteos bajo la camiseta de la chica intentando averiguar cómo abrir el broche del sujetador sin conseguirlo, y apenas un ligero magreo por encima de la ropa. Hasta ahí llegaba su práctica con las mujeres. Con los hombres era aún más lamentable porque no tenía experiencia alguna ya que jamás había sentido eso que había comenzado a sentir por el profesor Collins.

 

La clase fue una tortura y, disimuladamente, se ató la sudadera a la cintura de tal manera que las mangas le ocultaran la erección que sin duda había debajo de sus pantalones. Iba a tener que poner remedio o iba a encontrarse en alguna situación embarazosa si seguía así.

Tras pasarse la semana pensando, sólo llegó a la conclusión de que, quizás, la única forma de superar eso que estaba sintiendo fuera enfrentándose a ello. Se había dejado arrastrar por el profesor Collins, por su voz, por su forma de hablar, de expresarse, por su sonrisa, por su carisma y por todo lo demás. Casi lo había puesto en un pedestal invisible. Obviamente el hombre no era perfecto, pero no le conocía ningún error y quizás, por eso, le gustaba tanto. Quizás, si llegara a descubrir algo que odiase profundamente de él, lograría dejar de tenerlo siempre presente, y para ello, tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos. La única forma que se le ocurrió para ello fue aceptar su ofrecimiento de las clases particulares de las que le había hablado en la biblioteca. Posiblemente el hombre sólo se había ofrecido para quedar bien, así que la aceptación de Jensen lo tomaría por sorpresa y lo haría tener que dar más horas lectivas de las previstas. Eso lo pondría de mal humor y acabaría mostrando su lado más oscuro, ¿no? Eso era lo que esperaba encontrar Jensen; un Misha antipático, irascible y gruñón. Quería deshacerse de su imagen de príncipe azul fuera como fuera.

 

 

 

\- Claro que puedo darte clase -la voz del profesor Collins fue demasiado efusiva cuando Jensen se lo comentó esa misma mañana en el descanso de media mañana-. ¿Cuántos días a la semana te vienen bien?

Jensen se quedó en blanco. Se había imaginado que el hombre le pondría mil excusas, como que tenía muchos exámenes que corregir, o que debía cortarse las uñas de los pies o alguna chorrada de esas, pero no; Misha parecía estar sumamente encantado con la idea.

\- Ermmm -Jensen pudo reaccionar a duras penas y se obligó a pensar-. Los martes y jueves tengo entrenamiento y salgo bastante tarde.

\- Hmmmm -Misha se rascó un lado de la nariz mientras pensaba-. Los martes y los jueves tengo que estar por el colegio hasta última hora, pero si no puedes no pasa nada. Podemos quedar los lunes, miércoles y viernes en mi casa. No está muy lejos de aquí así no volverías a casa tan tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

El cerebro de Jensen estaba sufriendo descargas eléctricas en ese momento. No sólo había conseguido que le dijera que sí sino que además iba a llevarlo a su casa. Empezaba a sospechar que su plan no iba a funcionar.

\- Genial -logró sonreír haciendo brillar todas las pecas de su cara.

\- Luego te doy la dirección y si quieres esta tarde mismo empezamos, pero avisa a tus padres, ¿vale? No quiero que se asusten.

Jensen asintió. El resto del día lo pasó como en una especie de nube. A ratos el reloj parecía ir condenadamente rápido y él no estaba preparado para estar a solas con él, y otras veces, ese maldito trasto parecía haber dejado de mover las manillas. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre que dio por terminada la última clase del día, Jensen recogió sus cosas con rapidez y se sacó del bolsillo el trozo de papel que le había dado Misha con su dirección escrita en ella. La había ojeado mil veces y ya se la sabía de memoria, pero no podía evitar mirar esa caligrafía tan bonita. Sin retrasarse más, volvió a meterse el papel en el bolsillo y puso rumbo a sus clases particulares. Su madre estaba encantada de que su hijo hubiera decidido tomarse tan en serio ese último curso de instituto. Él más bien estaba expectante por lo que el profesor Collins tuviera que enseñarle.

 

Misha había tenido razón cuando dijo que su casa quedaba muy cerca del instituto. Apenas eran diez minutos andando. Esa zona de la ciudad era tranquila y vistosa. De casas sencillas pero bonitas, y la de Misha tenía un aire muy él; con todo de madera, un sencillo color vainilla en las paredes de fuera y una mecedora en el porche delantero. Cuando subió los escalones y apretó el timbre, aprovechó para imaginarse al profesor Collins en esa mecedora, acariciado por los rayos de la tarde mientras estaba totalmente enfrascado en un libro meciéndose tranquilamente.

\- Jensen. Pasa -Misha abrió la puerta de par en par y lo dejó entrar-. Acabo de hacer té. ¿Te gusta?

Jensen no había probado el té en su vida. Quizás ahí estaba la primera cosa que necesitaba para empezar a odiarle. ¿Quién en su sano juicio ofrecía té y no café?

\- Nunca lo he probado -confesó.

\- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo -cerró la puerta tras él y le señaló una mesa redonda que había en la sala principal-. Ponte cómodo. Voy a por un par de tazas.

Jensen se quitó la chaqueta y soltó la mochila en el suelo mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas. Aprovechó para mirar la habitación y comprobar que el resto de la sala parecía tener el mismo encanto que el profesor.

Cuando Misha llegó y le sirvió una taza, Jensen descubrió que olía muy bien. Esperó que se enfriara un poco y tras darle el primer sorbo, tuvo que admitir que estaba francamente bueno. La sonrisa que le ofreció Misha fue sincera y abierta y si Jensen hubiera sabido que iba a premiarle de esa manera, le habría dado un sorbo antes aunque se hubiera achicharrado la lengua.

La lección fue tranquila y sosegada. Misha se limitó a preguntarle si tenía tarea para casa y Jensen asintió sacando un montón de problemas de matemáticas. Juntos, comenzaron a resolverlo y con paciencia, el profesor Collins fue guiándole para que los resolviera correctamente.

 

Conforme fueron pasando los días, Jensen no había logrado aún encontrar nada que le desagradase de Misha. Parecía ser un hombre tranquilo, que iba a su ritmo y tenía sus ideas, aunque no coincidiera con el resto del mundo. También era muy inteligente y tenía una paciencia asombrosa. Realmente Jensen lo estaba teniendo muy complicado para encontrar algo en su contra. Así no iba a poder odiarle en la vida, y lo que era peor; notaba que cada día que pasaba, descubría un nuevo sentimiento hacia él.

Esa tarde había salido algo más tarde de la clase de ética y tuvo que ir corriendo hacia la casa del profesor. Que comenzara a llover a mitad de camino no le ayudó a mejorar el pequeño resfriado que llevaba levemente arrastrando desde hacía un par de semanas. Cuando llegó a la puerta del profesor, Misha le abrió incluso antes de que apretara el timbre.

\- Tendrías que haber esperado a que dejara de llover, Jensen -se apartó para dejarle paso. Traía una toalla en la mano y se la tendió en cuanto cerró la puerta.También le cogió la mochila para que pudiera secarse bien-. Vas a coger un resfriado.

Jensen estornudó varias veces seguidas demostrando así que no iba mal desencaminado.

\- Iré a hacer té. Pasa y sécate.

Jensen se mesó el pelo intentando escurrírselo y cuando llegó a la mesa, se sentó y terminó de secarse la cara. El olor de esa toalla fue directo a su entrepierna y menos mal que ya estaba sentado y oculto por la mesa, sino habría tenido un serio problema al intentar explicarlo.

Misha llegó apenas un minuto más tarde con un oloroso té que Jensen se bebió bien caliente y casi de un solo golpe. Estaba helado y eso le había ayudado a recuperar un poco el calor corporal. Fue eso o la mano de Misha sobre su espalda frotando sobre la toalla que se había puesto en los hombros para entrar en calor. A pesar de las capas de ropa, notaba esos dedos como si los tuviera sobre la misma piel. Sentía el masaje que le estaba dando, y entre eso y el té caliente y relajante, le estaba entrando una sensación de bienestar y relax que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Soltó el bolígrafo sobre la libreta y se dejó acariciar cerrando levemente los ojos para sentirle mejor y dejarse llevar.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Misha sonó cercana y tranquila a su lado. Incluso podía apreciar el leve roce de su aliento sobre el lóbulo de la oreja. Dios, ¿de verdad se había acercado tanto? ¿Eso era una señal? ¿Estaba Misha intentando decirle algo? 

El corazón comenzó a latirle muy deprisa. Si volvía la cabeza tendría los labios del profesor Collins a apenas unos milímetros de distancia. ¿Sería capaz de dar ese paso? 

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco porque lo hizo; abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Misha estaba peligrosamente cerca mirándole con una expresión serena en el rostro. Entonces se decidió; echó la cabeza hacia delante y dejó de caer los labios sobre los suyos. Ni siquiera los separó, simplemente se limitó a sentirlo así. 

El beso tomó a Misha totalmente por sorpresa que no supo reaccionar y apartarse inmediatamente. Darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando le llevó varios segundos. Entonces reaccionó y se echó hacia atrás casi de un salto, mirando a Jensen con sorpresa.

\- Jensen... -no dijo nada más, pero el tono de su voz fue lo suficientemente claro para que Jensen tuviera claro que había metido la pata.

\- Yo... lo siento -se levantó de golpe, soltó la toalla y comenzó a meter los libros que había sacado de nuevo en la mochila, sin darse cuenta de que estaba torciendo un par de hojas-. Lo siento -repitió con más angustia que antes.

Cuando cerró la cremallera de la mochila, salió corriendo de allí, abrió la puerta de la entrada y corrió bajo la lluvia. No sé dio cuenta de que Misha iba corriendo tras él gritando su nombre, pero él no lo oyó, perdido como estaba en su propio dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

 

 

 

Jensen no apareció por el colegio durante una semana. Misha estaba bastante preocupado y le preguntó al tutor del curso de Jensen si sabía algo. La señora Ackles había llamado al colegio el primer día de ausencia de su hijo para informar que Jensen había pillado una gripe y que el médico de la familia le había recomendado quedarse en cama. 

Eso le hizo sentirse algo mejor, aunque no demasiado. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber hecho correr a Jensen bajo la lluvia cuando ya casi estaba entrando en calor. También se sentía culpable de la reacción que había tenido. Lo cierto es que jamás se hubiera esperado que fuera a sucederle algo así, y menos con un alumno.

Desde que conoció a Jensen Ackles, éste le cayó bien enseguida. Era un muchacho muy inteligente, divertido y bastante tímido, sin contar lo atractivo que era. No es que él lo hubiera mirado de la manera que no era, porque era un alumno y menor de edad para más inri, pero tenía ojos en la cara, y no podía negar que cuando Jensen creciera, iba a ser un hombre espectacular de la cabeza a los pies.

 

Misha tenía veintitrés años y siempre había tenido las cosas muy claras. Desde muy joven ya sabía que sería profesor. Antes incluso de entrar en la universidad ya hacía prácticas para las clases que daría el día de mañana en un colegio. En su corta carrera en la enseñanza se había encontrado con muchas cosas, pero jamás con un chico que lo hubiera besado. Lo peor de todo eso era que ese beso le había gustado. Por Dios bendito, tendría que estar volviéndose loco porque Jensen era su alumno y seis años menor que él. Tenía que quitarse de la cabeza el beso que le había dado, pero... ¿cómo?

 

Jensen volvió a clase tres días más tarde. Había perdido bastante peso y estaba algo más pálido de lo normal. Su madre lo achacó a la gripe y a lo poco que había comido durante esos días por las molestias que tenía en la garganta, pero sólo él sabía que esa no había sido la única causa. 

Volvió a clase algo reticente y con los ojos bien abiertos intentando localizar al profesor Collins. Aún no sabía cómo iba a comportarse ante él; si iba a salir corriendo o sería capaz de aguantar el tipo y no derrumbarse ante él.

La prueba de fuego llegó cuando la hora de tecnología comenzó. Jensen estaba sentado en su asiento, al lado de Jared y Chris, que parecían estar muy orgullosos con los marcos para fotos que habían construido en clase en esa semana. Él tenía sus tablillas ante él, a la espera de que hiciera algo con ellas. Tendría que esperar las instrucciones del profesor para ver si se ponía al día o pasaba al siguiente trabajo.

Cuando Misha llegó, Jensen bajó la cabeza y no fue capaz de mirarle directamente. Lo veía caminar por la clase, revisando los trabajos de los muchachos y dándoles algunos consejos para mejorar sus marcos. 

Al llegar donde se encontraba Jensen, primero observó los trabajos de Chris y Jared, y les recomendó cepillar un poco más los bordes para que quedaran más lisos y redondeados. Cuando terminó, se giró hacia Jensen y lo miró.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Jensen escuchó su voz muy cerca de él y no tuvo valor para volverse. Simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras sostenía en las manos sus trozos de madera aún sin empezar.

\- Me alegro. La gripe es muy fastidiosa -respondió, luego tosió ligeramente para cambiar de tema-. Vas algo atrasado con respecto al resto de tus compañeros, que comenzarán con una nueva actividad mañana. Puedes esperar y unirte a ellos, pero tendrías una nota menos que te respalde para la nota final.

\- Lo sé -respondió bajito, apenas en un murmullo.

\- Si quieres, puedes venir luego al finalizar las clases y hacerlo. No te llevará mucho rato y creo que es importante que cuentes con todas las notas que puedas. 

Tenía razón, y Jensen lo sabía, pero lo último que quería era pasar más tiempo con ese hombre. Sentía una vergüenza terrible por lo que había sucedido y ni siquiera había tenido aún valor de mirarle a los ojos. Finalmente tuvo que asentir porque no quería perder ninguna nota y que le descontara para el examen de final de curso, porque eso podría bajarle la nota para la universidad. 

\- Te esperaré, entonces. Empieza lijando los marcos y que Jared o Chris te guíen en los pasos que debes hacer. Cualquier duda, avísame.

De nuevo otro asentimiento mientras Misha se alejaba hacia el siguiente grupo.

\- Tío, ¿te pasa algo? -Jared lo observaba sentado en su taburete colocado enfrente de él-. Estás súper apático.

\- Sí -Chris tuvo que darle la razón-. Parece como si te hubieran chupado toda la energía y fueras un cadáver andante.

\- Estoy bien -les aseguró intentando sonreír un poco-. Veamos, ¿qué tengo que hacer con todo esto?

El resto de la hora pasó volando. Misha no volvió a acercarse a su mesa y él pudo respirar tranquilo durante un rato. Al menos hasta que tuvo que volver a la clase de tecnología varias horas más tarde. Llamó a la puerta y entró intentando localizar al profesor. Misha estaba sentado detrás de su mesa, evaluando unos cuadernillos de dibujo que tenía amontonados ante él.

\- Jensen -levantó la cabeza sorprendido por verle. Sin duda se le había pasado el tiempo y no se esperaba que fuera ya tan tarde-. Tienes todo colocado en tu mesa. Para que no haya preferencias sobre el resto de tus compañeros, tendrás que hacer el trabajo tu sólo, pero como te has saltado varias explicaciones, puedes preguntarme cualquier duda que tengas.

\- Bien -soltó la mochila en el suelo cuando llegó a su mesa y se sentó. Jared le había hecho una lista del orden que debía seguir y sin perder tiempo comenzó a trabajar en su proyecto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Misha estaba a su lado. Sin querer, dio un ligero respingo en su asiento porque no se lo esperaba a su lado.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte -Misha se alejó un paso como si con eso pudiera arreglar algo.

\- Está bien. Estaba demasiado concentrado en esto.

\- Eso es bueno -miró el cuadro que había hecho Jensen-. Tiene muy buena pinta.

\- Al menos esta vez no me he grapado ningún dedo -sonrió, siendo capaz de gastar una broma.

Misha sonrió al ver al muchacho más relajado. Eso hizo que él también se relajara.

\- Te daré puntos por eso -bromeó-. Si lo pintas de un color claro podría quedarte bien. Al fondo tienes las pinturas que han usado el resto de tus compañeros. Elige la que quieras.

Jensen se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la estantería que había al fondo llena de pinturas de todos los colores. Sin entretenerse mucho, cogió el primer bote que vio y caminó con él hacia su mesa.

\- Interesante elección. ¿Qué te ha hecho elegir este tono de azul?

Jensen levantó la mirada y, ante tu estupefacción, se dio cuenta que había elegido el mismo tono de azul que los ojos de ese hombre. Podía ser casualidad, pero no lo creía. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a mirarle directamente y durante un par de segundos no pudo evitar sostenerle la mirada. Fue Misha el que, segundos más tarde, la desvió para coger el marco que Jensen había terminado. Cuando Jensen llegó a su asiento y se acomodó de nuevo, respondió a su pregunta.

\- Me gusta mucho este color porque es como el de cielo en primavera y me da sensación de libertad -era mentira, por supuesto, pero debía de reconocer que inventándose historias era una máquina. Había elegido ese color porque los ojos del profesor Collins eran del azul más bonito que había visto en la vida.

Misha pareció aceptar esa explicación.

\- Tienes razón; el cielo en primavera es muy bonito. Sobre todo si pensamos en él ahora, casi llegando noviembre donde los días son más grises que otra cosa.

Jensen metió la brocha en el bote y lentamente comenzó a pintar. Misha había vuelto a su mesa y siguió corrigiendo dibujos, ambos enfrascados en lo suyo, o al menos aparentemente. Cuando terminó, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. El profesor Collins levantó la cabeza y caminó hacia él.

\- ¿Has terminado?

\- Creo que sí -señaló hacia su trabajo, que descansaba sobre varias hojas de papel para no manchar la mesa-. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo lo habría acabado mejor.

Misha observó el cuadro durante unos minutos, analizando la estructura, el color y los acabados, y acabó asintiendo.

\- Está bastante bien, tendrás una buena nota -levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

Jensen no se esperaba ese gesto y no pudo evitar quedarse así, mirándole como un tonto.

Misha fue el primero en reaccionar. Puso las manos a ambos lados de la mesa y se balanceó ligeramente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

\- Jensen... me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó el otro día.

Jensen no había terminado de recoger sus cosas y no podía salir corriendo de allí así como así. Él no quería hablar y no estaba preparado para decir ciertas cosas. Por suerte, parecía que Misha estaba dispuesto a hablarlo todo él.

\- Corrí detrás de ti llamándote, pero creo que no me oíste -comenzó-. Mira; entiendo que muchas veces confundimos lo que sentimos y que la admiración y el que nos caiga bien una persona puede, a veces, llevarnos a confundir determinados sentimientos. Yo creo que lo que pasó el otro día fue algo de eso, ¿no?

¿No? ¿Le estaba preguntando si no se habría equivocado besándole? Jensen parpadeó confundido porque eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ojalá hubiera sido una confusión, pero lamentablemente estaba bien seguro de lo que sentía, por mucho que le pesase.

Debió de haberle dicho que sí, que había sido un error y que no volvería a pasar, pero la necesidad de hablar con alguien de eso, unido al sincero interés de Misha, provocó que Jensen comenzara a hablar casi sin proponérselo.

\- Eso creía yo, pero no es así. Le pedí que me diera clases porque quería encontrar algo malo en usted, algo que me hiciera dejar de pensar en todo lo que pensaba a lo largo del día. Quería que comenzara a caerme a mal. Quería comenzar a verlo como cualquier otra persona -admitió-, pero no lo he conseguido. Ahora... he hecho el ridículo y lo siento.

\- No -Misha negó con la cabeza y lo agarró con una mano por el antebrazo para zarandearle ligeramente y hacer que lo mirara-. Sabes que está mal y que entre tú y yo jamás podrá pasar nada, ya no solo porque soy tu profesor, sino porque eres menor de edad, Jensen, pero es normal tener pensamientos de ese tipo; hacía profesores, amigos, gente de la televisión. No has hecho el ridículo por dejarte llevar por lo que sientes.

\- Es... es la primera vez que beso a otro hombre -admitió. No se había dado cuenta de que temblaba hasta que notó la mano de Misha sobre su espalda infundiéndole calor y confianza-. Nunca había sentido un interés así por otro tío y estoy muy confundido porque no sé qué hacer ahora.

\- La pubertad es complicada, pero sobrevivirás. Sólo tienes que ser fiel a ti mismo y todo irá bien. No te reprimas -le aconsejó-, aunque con esto no te estoy diciendo que vayas por ahí besando a todo el mundo.

Los dos sonrieron por la broma y Misha siguió con su charla.

\- Quiero decir que no te avergüences de sentir lo que sientes, sea hacia un hombre o hacia una mujer. Ve poco a poco descubriendo lo que te gusta y lo que no. Esa es la única manera de salir con vida siendo adolescente. Créeme.

\- ¿Usted también lo pasó mal?

\- Digamos que hay cosas que no recuerdo con especial cariño -confesó.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Jensen reaccionó.

\- Siento haberle besado y haberle puesto en ese aprieto.

\- Ya está olvidado -le palmeó la espalda y se volvió para regresar a su mesa-. No te preocupes.

Jensen quería haberle dicho que él no lo había olvidado y que ese micro segundo había sido el más intenso de toda su vida, pero asintió. No iba a discutir con él sobre lo que sentía y lo que no porque ni él mismo lo tenía claro. Agarró su mochila y se la echó al hombro para salir de clase. Antes de abrir la puerta se volvió para mirar a Misha.

\- Gracias por todo.

Misha levantó la mirada de uno de los dibujos que tenía delante y sonrió.

\- Cualquier duda que tengas ya sabes dónde encontrarme -respondió viendo al muchacho asentir y salir de allí. 

Cuando estuvo completamente solo, soltó el bolígrafo con el que estaba corrigiendo y se llevó las manos a la cara. Se frotó los ojos repetidas veces respiró a través de los dedos buscando algo que lo guiase. Dar consejos era muy fácil, pero seguir tus propios consejos no era tan sencillo. Lo cierto era que no podía olvidar ese leve beso y los ojos de Jensen sobre él antes de que su estúpida reacción lo estropeara todo. Tenía que apartarle de la cabeza. Jensen era un alumno, por el amor de Dios, y pensar en él de otra manera que no fuera profesional estaba fuera de lugar. 

 

 

 

El lunes llegó con la inquietante noticia de la paliza a uno de los alumnos de ese instituto. A la cuenta, un chico de primer grado había ido a parar directamente al hospital tras ser agredido por varios chicos de ese mismo instituto y de otro muy cercano, por ser homosexual. Varias pintadas habían aparecido en distintas paredes de la fachada del colegio avisando que no dejarían que los desviados y enfermos sodomitas del colegio infectaran el instituto con sus aberrantes prácticas.

Nadie sabía quién había podido ser, pero quien lo hubiera hecho parecía conocer bastante bien a los gays que había allí.

Jensen tragó saliva cuando él mismo vio la pintada en la pared. Se imaginó que era él el agredido y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo al pensar el sufrimiento de sus padres si se enteraban de lo suyo, o del rechazo de sus compañeros al conocer que le gustaban los hombres.

Fueron días muy revueltos donde el ambiente estaba muy caldeado, sobre todo al conocer que el chico agredido tendría que pasar varios meses en cuidados intensivos para recuperarse de sus heridas. 

No entendía por qué la gente era así. La condición sexual era algo de cada uno y nadie tenía por qué meterse, pero a la cuenta lo más homófobos no pensaban igual. 

A la hora del descanso a media mañana, Jensen estuvo en la cafetería con Jared y Chris, los tres charlando animadamente sobre la nueva película que iban a estrenar de Iron Man y sus planes para ir a verla juntos. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo de la siguiente clase, Jensen tomó un rumbo distinto al de sus amigos. Se había olvidado la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla en la clase anterior y debía de subir a la última planta para ir a buscarla. Lo hizo todo lo deprisa que pudo, y cuando la recuperó, aprovechó para ir al baño antes de meterse en clase. Tocaba tecnología y el profesor Collins no le iba a decir nada por llegar un par de minutos tarde si le explicaba lo que había pasado.

Entró en el aseo y al torcer la esquina para acceder a uno de los urinarios, no pudo evitar frenar en el acto al ver que dos muchachos repetidores del último curso parecían tener acorralado a un chico de primero. 

\- Nos hemos enterado que eres marica, chinito -lo acusó el más grandullón de los dos-. ¿Sabes lo que hacemos con los maricones como tú en este colegio? -se acercó mucho a él para rozarse contra su nariz-. Los apaleamos para que se vayan y no nos peguen su mierda.

Jensen no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la escena. El chico que habían apresado era Osric Chau. Lo conocía porque había coincidido con él un par de veces en el entrenamiento de fútbol. Nunca había dado señales de que fuera gay, pero a saber si esos matones no lo habrían cogido al azar o cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Te gusta sentir pollas en el culo, maricón? -lo acusó el otro dándole un empujón-. ¿O prefieres tragar vergas hasta ahogarte?

\- Hey, Jensen -el grandullón se acercó hacia Jensen cuando lo vio tras él. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo acercó a la escena-. ¿Te puedes creer que el chino este sea marica? No sé dónde vamos a ir a parar.

Jensen se armó valor para responderle.

\- No creo que sea asunto nuestro sus inclinaciones sexuales.

Los dos matones lo miraron sin ocultar la cara de asombro que se les había quedado tras sus palabras.

\- ¿Estás defendiendo a un sodomita, Jen? -el chico apretó el brazo alrededor de su cuello apretándole a conciencia-. A ver si va a resultar que el marica eres tú.

\- ¿Te imaginas? -respondió el otro riéndose-. Vamos a tener que empezar a cobrar por limpiar de desviados este colegio. ¡Es una plaga!

\- Jajajajajaja sí. Ya me veo teniendo mi propio negocio y mi sala de tortura. ¡Cómo molaría, tío!

Jensen se soltó del agarre porque ya había oído bastante. El otro se lo quedó mirando con cara de asombro.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirnos, Ackles? -la voz fue ahora mucho más amenazante que antes?

\- Sí -Jensen alargó el brazo y cogió a Osric por la muñeca para liberarle y sacarle de allí. Lo empujó hacia la puerta mientras él se volvía hacia los otros dos-. Dejadle en paz. Si habéis sido vosotros los de la paliza del otro día, os vais a buscar una buena.

\- Ah, ¿sí? -ambos matones caminaron amenazantes hacia él-. ¿Y quién nos va a delatar? ¿Tú?

\- Os lo advierto -dijo siendo consciente de que había comenzado a temblarle las piernas-. Parad esto ya.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta para salir de allí. A lo lejos pudo escuchar cómo lo insultaban llamándole gallina, marica y que iban a ir por él. Cuando llegó al pasillo, Osric le estaba esperando.

\- Gracias -la mirada del chico era de auténtica gratitud-. Creo que no si llegas a haber aparecido, me habrían dado una paliza o algo mucho peor.

\- Vas a tener que andarte con ojo -Jensen asintió con la cabeza restándole importancia y fue hacia la escalera para ir a su clase-. No dejes que vuelva a pasar algo así y habla con los profesores.

Osric asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo haré. Y ten cuidado, porque ahora estás tú también en su punto de mira.

Jensen lo sabía. Aún le temblaban las piernas y no supo cómo pudo sostenerse por las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la clase de tecnología, llamó antes de entrar y pasó. Misha se lo quedó mirando un segundo y luego asintió dejándole entrar en clase. 

El apacible tono de Misha y el nuevo proyecto que debían llevar a cabo no fue suficiente para hacer olvidar a Jensen lo que acababa de vivir. Aún tenía el susto en el cuerpo y no lograba olvidar la amenaza de esos dos. No les creía capaz de llevarla a cabo, pero sí que podían ocasionarle más de un problema. 

Al terminar la clase, Misha se acercó a él y lo miró de frente sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

\- Jensen, ¿va todo bien?

\- Sí -recogió sus cosas y cerró la mochila dispuesto a marcharse-. ¿Por?

Misha se encogió de hombros.

\- Has llegado considerablemente tarde y con mala cara. Pensé que habrías vuelto a recaer o algo.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Siento haber llegado tarde, no volverá a pasar -se justificó rápidamente y salió de allí con el resto de sus compañeros. No le gustaba mentir a Misha, pero no podía contarle lo que había pasado. Al fin y al cabo era un profesor y si le decía algo, podía meterse en un lío bien gordo.

Su insistencia por salir cuanto antes de esa clase no era sólo por evitar a Misha, sino por llegar cuanto antes a la siguiente aula, que estaba al otro lado del colegio. No es que tuviera miedo, pero debía reconocer que no le había gustado nada que le amenazaran de esa manera. Normalmente, y si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro tema, él habría sabido defenderse y les habría plantado cara, pero precisamente de eso en concreto no. Él aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y de si era o no era gay. ¿Cómo iba a defenderse si no tenía claro lo que estaba defendiendo?

 

Llegó a clase sin problemas y eso le ayudó a relajarse un poco. Historia del arte no era lo suyo, pero hablar sobre otras civilizaciones perdidas por el mundo le ayudó a despejar la mente. Cuando acabó, salió de allí dispuesto a correr para llegar cuanto antes al entrenamiento. Había echado en falta el entrenamiento y petardear con los chicos. Ahora que ya estaba recuperado, retomaría todo por donde lo había dejado. 

Cuando llegó al vestuario para cambiarse, lo hizo en apenas unos minutos. Al salir, los dos matones se cruzaron en su camino y lo empujaron hacia dentro para volver a entrar en el vestuario aprovechando que no había nadie.

\- Ackles -el grandullón lo dio un empujón tan grande que lo mandó directo al suelo-. Qué poca resistencia. Al final va a resultar que sí que eres una nenaza.

Jensen se levantó del suelo y les hizo frente.

\- No me dais miedo y si queréis pelea, adelante.

\- ¿Con eso estás diciendo que eres marica, Jenny? -el otro traía una vara de abedul en la mano que, posiblemente, hubiera cogido de alguno de los árboles que había por los jardines del patio.

\- Lo que yo sea o deje de ser no es asunto vuestro.

\- Ah, respuesta incorrecta, Jenny -el grandullón sonrió sabiendo que habían encontrado una nueva presa.

\- Dejadme en paz -lo apartó de un empujón para poder pasar e ir al entrenamiento.

Al principio pensó que lo había conseguido, pero entonces el grandullón lo atacó y lo tiró al suelo. Jensen lo esquivó y se puso de pie arrastrándole y cogiéndole de la pechera de la camisa. 

\- Que sea la última vez que me amenazas -lo zarandeó y lo dominó, pero no contó con el otro que estaba tras él. De pronto, un dolor punzante y agudo le recorrió desde la base del hombro hasta mitad de la espalda. Casi se dobló el dos, pero pudo contenerse. Se volvió y le dio un puñetazo al otro. Cuando cayó al suelo por el impacto, le quitó la vara de las manos y la rompió. Antes de salir de allí, se volvió hacia ellos y no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarles. Luego cogió su mochila del suelo y salió lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Al llegar al campo, Jared lo vio venir y frunció el ceño.

\- Tío, parece que vienes de la guerra. ¿Te has peleado con el peine?

Jensen no estaba para bromas. Le dolía horrores la espalda y pasaba de decirle nada a Jared porque sabía que su amigo iría a buscarles y seguiría por donde él lo había dejado. El colegio podía expulsarle por eso, así que decidió disimular.

\- Creo que sigo estando algo mal de la gripe. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

\- ¿Seguro? Esta mañana parecías estar bien.

\- Tiene que ser que he cogido frío a lo largo del día -buscó una excusa creíble mientras se alejaba-. Mañana nos vemos.

Jared se despidió de él con la mano y volvió al entrenamiento. Jensen caminó despacio por la calle mientras pugnaba por no echarse a llorar. Él era un tipo duro que no solía achantarse fácilmente, pero esta vez el golpe había dolido de veras, y conforme caminaba, más le dolía. Llegó un punto en que dar un solo paso era un suplicio, por no hablar de llevar la mochila colgada a la espalda. 

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrastró hasta la casa del profesor Collins. No lo había hecho intencionadamente, sólo supo que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba llamando a su puerta.

Misha apenas tardó un par de segundos en abrir. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa al ver a Jensen en su puerta, con los ojos rojos conteniendo las lágrimas y los labios apretados.

\- Jensen -le hizo pasar y cerró tras él-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Jensen soltó la mochila sobre sus pies y sin decir nada, se agarró a él hasta rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Misha no supo cómo reaccionar. Sólo pudo bajar la cabeza para enterrar la nariz en su pelo. No estaba seguro de querer rodearle con los brazos por si le asustaba, pero tras pasar un rato y ver que Jensen no se movía, alzó los brazos y lo envolvió con ellos.

El chico dio un respingo que no pasó desapercibido para Misha. Lo alejó de él y frunció el ceño mientras le daba la vuelta.

\- Jensen, ¿qué... diablos? -Misha no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio, al tirar del cuello de la camiseta, cómo un verdugón rojo e intenso parecía bajar por el centro de su espalda. Lo cogió del brazo y lo guió hacia el sofá-. ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

Misha no esperó respuesta y desapareció en el fondo de la casa. Se le escuchaba trastear y a los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo con algodón y algo para aliviarle el dolor.

\- Quítate la camiseta.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo ha sido un golpe tonto.

\- Quítate la camiseta, Jensen. No te lo voy a volver a repetir.

Jensen no pudo negarse a esa orden. Con cuidado, se sacó la camiseta y la arrojó a un lado. Misha se puso tras él y apretó los dientes sabiendo que eso no había sido un simple golpe. De momento guardó silencio mientras curaba al muchacho.

\- Ha sido un golpe tonto -Jensen estaba sentado en uno de los brazos del sofá mientras Misha, por detrás, abría algo que olía raro y lo aplicaba sobre un trozo de algodón-. Estaba sentado haciendo el cafre con la silla del cole y se me resbaló hacia atrás. Antes de caer me golpeé con el borde de una mesa y...

\- Jensen -Misha aplicó el primer algodón sobre su espalda-. Cállate.

Jensen no insistió más. Apretó los labios cuando notó la primera de las curas sobre la espalda. Dio un respingo y se contuvo en soltar una maldición tras el shock inicial. Lentamente e ignorando los espasmos de la espalda de Jensen, Misha fue curándole pasando un algodón sobre la herida.

La marca de la vara llegaba desde el mismo borde del cuello hasta casi los riñones. Ahí era donde le dolía más y donde le pinchaba a cada paso que daba. Cuando Misha terminó, se quedó tras él mientras cerraba el bote y lo dejaba a un lado en la mesa.

\- ¿Vas a contarme ahora la verdad, Jensen, o vas a seguir inventándose cosas?

Jensen maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Desde cuándo Misha lo conocía tan bien que podía diferenciar cuándo estaba mintiendo y cuándo no? Sabiendo que no tenía otra escapatoria posible, comenzó a contarle la historia desde el principio, la razón de por qué había llegado tarde a su clase, su charla con Osric y el altercado en los vestuarios del campo donde uno de ellos le había dado con una vara.

Misha escuchó atentamente. Seguía tras él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados oyendo las palabras del joven. Posiblemente Jensen no se estuviera percatando, pero Misha estaba conteniéndose por salir corriendo de allí, llegar al colegio y darle una soberana paliza a esos dos gilipollas. Las palabras de Jensen lo sacaron de su ensoñación y le hizo aplacar los humos.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo voy a estar enfadado contigo? -Misha se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él en el sofá-. Jensen, has estado a punto de que la herida hubiera sido mucho más grave y hubieras tenido que ir al hospital. Lo que estoy es preocupado por ti, no enfadado.

Jensen asintió. Se sentía un poco estúpido yendo a casa de Misha. Ahora sólo pudo quedarse sentado en el brazo del sofá esperando que su dignidad se recompusiese un poco para poder ponerse la camiseta y marcharse de allí.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? -Misha volvió a rodearle y se quedó tras su espalda observando la fina hilera roja visiblemente hinchada que le recorría toda la espalda.

\- No -mintió. Jamás admitiría abiertamente delante de él que le dolía muchísimo. Bastante había tenido ya con ir a su casa llorando-. No es tan grave como parece.

Misha sonrió levemente sabiendo que el muchacho se estaba conteniendo ante la picazón que debía de sentir. Como si eso fuera lo más natural que podía hacer, se acercó a él y se agachó para darle un ligero suave sobre la herida del cuello. 

La espalda de Jensen se tensó y Misha se apartó pensando que le había molestado.

\- Lo siento, te he hecho daño.

\- ¡No! -respondió demasiado efusivo-. Todo lo contrario. Es que no me lo esperaba.

Misha respiró profundamente. Volvió a caminar el paso que había deshecho y arrimó los labios de nuevo a su herida. Beso a beso, fue bajando sobre ella, depositando besos tranquilizadores que parecieron calmar ya no tanto la herida como a Jensen. Cuando llegó al final de la espalda, se incorporó y dio la vuelta para quedar delante de Jensen.

Ambos se miraron. Jensen temblaba ligeramente y no de frío, y Misha no pudo hacer otra cosa que acogerle entre sus brazos, esta vez teniendo más cuidado de no poner las manos sobre las heridas. 

Jensen tenía que haber hundido la cabeza en su pecho, como había hecho cuando llego a su casa, pero ésta vez no; levantó la cabeza tras abrazarse a él porque necesitaba que uno de esos besos que le había dado en la espalda se lo diera sobre los labios. Necesitaba sentirle y probarle aunque fuera esa única vez.

\- Misha... -lo llamó por primera vez sin el formalismo que usaba en el colegio.

\- No, Jensen, no puedo -dijo sabiendo lo que el otro le estaba pidiendo. Aún así, iba bajando la cabeza poco a poco hacia él-. No puedo.

Sus palabras murieron sobre los labios del joven, que capturó sus labios ansioso por probar lo que era un beso de verdad. Y Misha se lo dio.


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE 3

 

 

 

Jensen no supo cómo llegó a casa, ni cuándo. Su mente se había detenido en ese beso que Misha le había dado. No tuvo nada que ver con el primero. Éste estuvo cargado de deseo y de algo que Jensen aún no estaba preparado para identificar. 

Misha le había mordido con suavidad el labio inferior, tirando de él para colarse en su boca y poseerla por completo. Bebió de él y lo arrastró a una espiral de donde difícilmente podía escapar, aunque a Jensen jamás se le hubiera ocurrido salir de allí.

No recordaba cómo salió de la casa de Misha, sólo supo que de pronto estaba en casa, duchándose, escuchando los gritos de fondo de su madre avisándole de que ya estaba la cena. Secándose, se acarició la herida de la espalda con la yema de los dedos, recordando uno a uno los besos que le había dado. 

Esa noche se fue a la cama mucho antes de lo acostumbrado, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente para poder verle otra vez.

 

 

La clase de tecnología llegó justo después del descanso. Jensen llevaba desde primera hora mirando el reloj, y cuánto más lo miraba, más lentas parecían pasar las horas. Finalmente, algún dios benevolente se debió de apiadar de él y por fin la hora esperada llegó.

Cuando ocupó su sitio junto a Jared y Chris, Jensen observó el material que había sobre la mesa; varias tablas de tamaño mediano de madera, distintos materiales, pinturas y algunos abalorios, pero no había rastro de Misha.

El profesor Collins apenas llegó un minuto más tarde. Jensen no pudo evitar quedársele mirando mientras hablaba. No solía hacerlo porque pensaba que la cara de bobo que debía de tener lo delataría, pero Misha ya sabía que le gustaba, así que ya no tenía por qué disimular tanto.

\- Como habéis visto, sobre la mesa tenéis distintos materiales -comenzó dejando sobre su mesa varios cuadernos de dibujos-. Este es el trabajo con el que estaremos ocupados hasta que vengamos de las vacaciones de navidad. Quiero que seáis creativos y se os puntuará ya no tanto por la perfección de lo que hagáis sino por vuestra imaginación, así que por favor, ahorradme los típicos cajones para guardar cosas, más marcos para fotos o estanterías simples, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me iré pasando mesa por mesa para que me vayáis diciendo vuestras ideas.

\- Tío, cómo mola -Chris comenzó a barajar sus maderas calculando mentalmente el uso que podía hacer con ellas-. Ya sé lo que voy a hacer -levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos-. Vais a flipar.

\- Ya veremos -Jared le sacó la lengua para chincharle-. A mí no se me ocurre nada. ¿Y a ti, Jensen?

Jensen asintió pero no dijo nada más. Acababa de tener una idea pero no estaba preparado aún para compartirla. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Misha se acercaba a su mesa, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le fuera a mil por hora.

\- Bueno, chicos -Misha levantó un cuaderno que tenía en las manos y agitó el bolígrafo-. ¿Con qué vais a sorprenderme?

\- Yo voy a hacer un comedero para mi perro -respondió Chris muy feliz con su idea-. Con su dispensador para no tener que echarle comida todos los días.

Misha puso cara interesante.

\- Eso tiene muy buena pinta. Vas a tener que tratar bien la madera para que sea resistente y tu perro no se la coma.

\- Lo haré bien -respondió el muchacho con confianza.

\- No lo dudo -Misha le dio una palmada en la espalda-. ¿Y tú, Jared?

\- Aún no lo sé. Quiero ser original, pero no se me ocurre nada.

\- No te preocupes. Me lo puedes decir más adelante si ahora no te sale nada. Al fondo de la clase tienes algunas revistas de decoración y trabajos manuales por si se te ocurre algo.

\- Genial. Gracias -Jared pegó un salto para bajarse de la silla y caminó hacia allí seguido de Chris, que, aunque ya tenía su propia idea, nunca estaba de más ampliar conocimientos.

Misha los vio ir y se volvió hacia Jensen. Profesor y alumno se miraron y un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de ambos. Cualquiera podía pensar que era por el calor de esa habitación, pero sólo ellos dos sabían la verdad.

\- ¿Tienes tu idea ya, Jensen?

\- Lo cierto es que sí, pero me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa. ¿Puede ser?

Misha frunció el ceño porque no se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- ¿Una sorpresa?

\- Sí, me gustaría regalarle mi sorpresa a una persona.

El profesor levantó las cejas en señal de intriga.

\- ¿Y tan misteriosa es esa persona que ni tu profesor puede saberlo?

Jensen sonrió y bajó la cabeza para ocultar que le faltaba poco para que se le cayera la baba mirándole. Luego volvió a levantarla y lo miró.

\- Sí, y usted, señor Collins, la conoce, así que no puedo decírselo.

Por supuesto Misha sabía por dónde iba, así que no le insistió más y le siguió el juego unos minutos más.

\- ¿Y crees que le gustará a esa persona lo que vayas a hacer?

Jensen se quedó unos minutos mirando sus trozos de madera antes de responder.

\- No lo sé -dijo mucho más serio que antes-. Para mí será especial porque lo haré lo mejor que pueda y se lo regalaré con todo mi cariño porque esta persona significa mucho para mí.

Misha lo miró muy serio.

\- Estoy seguro de que a esa persona le gustará mucho tu regalo -respondió. Apretó las anillas del cuaderno entre los dedos y siguió su avance hacia la siguiente mesa. No era tonto y sabía de sobra que el regalo iba a ser para él. No le había sorprendido ese dato porque no era el primer alumno que le regalaba las cosas que hacía, además; la mayoría de los estudiantes dejaban sus proyectos abandonados cuando pasaban de curso y luego no se preocupaban de volver a recogerlos. La mayoría de ellos se los acababa quedando él y los usaba muchas veces como ejemplo en otras clases. Pero eso era distinto; Jensen iba a hacer algo _expresamente_ para él, y se moría de ganas por saber qué era.

 

Cuando el último timbre del día sonó, Jensen recogió sus cosas y puso rumbo hacia la casa del profesor Collins. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre lo de las clases particulares, pero él había dado por sentado que seguían. El profesor no parecía ser de esos que rompían su palabra tan fácilmente.

Apenas llamó a la puerta, Misha abrió varios segundos más tarde. Traía un delantal puesto y un poco del labio superior manchado por lo que parecía ser salsa de tomate.

\- Jensen... -lo dejó pasar echándose a un lado-. ¿Habíamos quedado?

Jensen se dio la vuelta para mirarle una vez que estuvo dentro.

\- Las clases particulares, ¿recuerdas? -lo vio cerrar la puerta lentamente sin quitarle ojo de encima-. Si vengo en mal momento...

\- No, no, discúlpame. Pensé que después de lo de ayer...

La mención de lo que había pasado el día anterior, aunque fuera sólo de pasada, sirvió para que los pantalones de Jensen reaccionaran de una forma bastante rotunda.

\- Si no le apetece podemos dejarlo -lo dijo por cortesía, pero Jensen no quería ni de coña dejar las clases, aunque eso significara tener que abrir el libro de matemáticas y hacer esos infames problemas.

\- No te preocupes. Estaba haciendo la cena. ¿Te importa si estudiamos en la cocina? No quiero que se me queme la salsa -caminó rápido hacia la puerta esperando que Jensen fuera tras él.

\- Me da igual -logró responder con indiferencia, pero se moría de ganas de ver a ese hombre hacer algo fuera de lo que él consideraba normal. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a sacar sus cosas mientras Misha se movía a pocos metros delante suya mientras seguía con la comida.

Tenía tarea por hacer, pero ¿quién podía concentrarse teniendo a ese hombre tan cerca? De reojo lo miraba moverse resueltamente por la cocina, señal de que no era la primera vez que cocinaba. Llevaba un delantal puesto el cual había tenido que darle doble vuelta alrededor de la cintura para atárselo. Cuando comenzó a batir algo, todo su cuerpo se movió en un erótico movimiento y Jensen pensó que se iba a volver loco. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos atascado en la primera frase, pero es que no lograba concentrarse. Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando despejarse, pero sólo consiguió seguir mirando ese adorable trasero mientras se agitaba al compás del movimiento del brazo.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? -la pregunta salió sola y ni siquiera Misha sabía que iba a decirla. Fue una invitación abierta y sincera que llevaba un rato meditando hasta que ella sola salió de sus labios-. Si no has quedado con nadie y te gusta la pasta con salsa casera, claro.

Jensen asintió rápidamente.

\- Me encanta. Voy a mandarle un mensaje a mi madre para decirle que me quedo más tiempo estudiando y que no me espere para cenar.

\- No quiero ocasionarte ningún problema, Jensen -Misha se giró y lo miró. Tenía una cuchara de madera en la mano la cual sostenía con fuerza.

\- Está acostumbrada a que cene por ahí, no te preocupes -mandó el mensaje en apenas un par de segundos y volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de la mochila.

\- Veamos cómo has resuelto el problema -Misha dejó la cuchara sobre un plato que había en la encimera y se sentó en un taburete a su lado para mirar el cuaderno. Para ello tuvo que arrimarse mucho a él para leer la letra del chico.

Jensen lo vio pegado a él y no pudo resistirse a acercarse él también. Sin poder contenerse, lo besó sobre los labios. No hizo ademán de profundizar o ahondar el beso; simplemente le lamió la superficie de los labios y la comisura. Misha levantó la vista para quejarse, pero Jensen lo detuvo.

\- Muy rica.

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó totalmente perdido sin saber a lo que se refería.

\- La salsa casera. Tenías un poco en el labio.

Misha sonrió lamiéndose él también por si seguía quedando algún resto. Jensen no pudo evitar pensar que el profesor acababa de lamer la zona que él había lamido. Eso era técnicamente un beso, ¿no?

\- Jensen... sabes que no podemos seguir con eso, ¿verdad? Lo de ayer fue un error que no va a volver a pasar. Lo sabes, ¿no?

El semblante de Jensen se oscureció y negó con la cabeza.

\- Quizás no vuelva a pasar -dijo-, pero para mí no fue ningún error.

Misha fue a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso se levantó para darle vuelta a la salsa antes de que se quemara. Permaneció así un par de minutos, completamente callado y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Jensen no quiso molestarle y se centró en sus problemas de matemáticas. Finalmente pudo resolver un par de ellos cuando Misha volvió a sentarse a su lado. No los había resuelto del todo bien, pero al menos pudo terminarlos.

 

\- Estos no son los mejores problemas que has hecho, pero al menos has salido airoso -Misha le devolvió el cuaderno con las correcciones para que las mirase-. La cena ya está. Cuando termines de revisar eso podemos cenar si quieres.

Jensen asintió. Corrigió en apenas un minuto los fallos y le ayudó a poner la mesa. Se sentía un poco raro porque lo mirase por donde lo mirase, esa era una situación muy íntima, al menos él no había cenado nunca en casa de ningún profesor antes. 

\- ¿Ya sabes a qué universidad quieres ir? -mientras cenaban, Misha sacó un tema neutral donde ambos pudieran sentirse cómodos.

\- Depende de la nota que obtenga. No llevo mal el curso, pero como ves las matemáticas no son lo mío. De ella dependerá que pueda elegir entre una u otra.

\- Creo que si sigues con la misma constancia de estudio, podrías sacarla sin problemas, pero entiendo que no te gusten. A veces son muy aburridas.

\- Bueno, últimamente ya no me lo parecen tanto.

Se le escapó el comentario, pero Misha no dio signos de haberse enterado por dónde iban sus palabras. Lo cierto era que estudiar con él era un aliciente demasiado tentador y ni en un millón de años Jensen se hubiera puesto por su propia cuenta a estudiar así.

 

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Charlaron de cosas poco importantes y recogieron luego para seguir estudiando.

Conforme más conocía a Misha, más se estaba enamorando de él. Lo tenía claro y no podía evitarlo. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer parar. Se sentía atraído hacia él de una forma que no lograba explicar. La única explicación que encontraba era que Misha podía responderle a esas miles de preguntas que tenía en la cabeza y que sólo alguien como él podía responder. 

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla rozándose con el respaldar. Se había olvidado de la herida, por eso siseó cuando se apoyó sobre ella.

Misha lo miró sentado frente a él.

\- ¿Te has curado la herida hoy?

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

\- No me he acordado hasta ahora.

Misha chasqueó con la lengua y sin decir nada, se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el baño para coger el botiquín. Cuando volvió, Jensen se había sentado en el brazo del sofá como el día anterior pero no se había levantado la camiseta. Con calma, Misha preparó un algodón, lo impregnó bien y le levantó la camiseta con la otra mano.

Centímetro a centímetro, fue recorriendo toda la herida de principio a fin. Tenía mejor pinta que el día anterior, pero seguía estando bastante hinchada. Cuando terminó, le bajó la camiseta y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa.

\- Ya está. 

Jensen giró la cintura para mirarle.

\- Me gustó más la cura de ayer -bromeó, haciendo alusión al beso.

-Jensen... -se pasó una mano por la cara. Sabía que eso pasaría y tenía que pararlo antes de que llegaran a más-. Sabes que lo de ayer fue un error y que no volverá a pasar. 

Jensen no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido así como así.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Misha lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué no? -no pudo evitar elevar el tono de voz-. Jensen, por Dios, te saco seis años, soy tu profesor y para colmo eres menor de edad. ¿Te parece poco?

\- Me quedan menos de seis meses para tener dieciocho, y no es como si no supiera nada sobre el sexo. No soy gilipollas. ¿O es que tú ya no te acuerdas a qué edad comienzan los tíos a cascársela?

Misha esbozó una sonrisa porque le gustaba que el muchacho defendiera lo que creía justo, pero él no lo veía así, no podía.

\- Jensen... sólo te digo que entre nosotros no puede haber más besos ni nada que se salga de lo que es profesor-alumno o como mucho, colegas, pero nada más. 

\- ¿Podemos hablar entonces como amigos?

\- Sí. No hay nada que prohiba que podamos serlo -Misha parecía agotado. Decirle que no a Jensen le estaba costando mucho más trabajo del que creyó en un principio. Él nunca se había sentido atraído por alguien tan joven, pero debía admitir que Jensen no era como los demás chicos de su edad. Agotado, se sentó en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarla de caer sobre el borde.

Jensen permaneció sentado en el mismo sitio mirándole. Desde esa altura podía divisarle bien y eso era algo que pocas veces ocurría.

\- Todo esto es nuevo para mí porque jamás me había sentido atraído por otro hombre. Hay días que me levanto y pienso que algo tiene que andar mal en mí, que me he vuelto loco, porque no comprendo nada de lo que me está pasando.

Misha abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia él para mirarle de la misma postura.

\- No estás loco, Jensen. Todos hemos pasado por eso y no es fácil. Te acostumbrarás.

\- ¿Cuándo supiste que eras gay?

Misha meditó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Creo que siempre lo tuve claro, aunque no fue hasta que tuve trece años cuando me sinceré a mi madre.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? -Jensen estaba muy interesado porque él no se imaginaba hablándolo con la suya.

\- Sus palabras textuales fueron “Hijo mío, eso es algo que sé desde el mismo día en que te parí” -sonrió recordando aquel momento-. Supongo que las madres tienen un sexto sentido.

\- No creo que la mía lo tenga.

\- ¿No piensas que te apoyaría?

\- Nunca he hablado de ese tema con ella, pero mis padres son... -Jensen necesitó varios segundos para buscar la palabra adecuada- demasiado tradicionales por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- Piensen lo que piensen ellos sobre la homosexualidad, no dejes de ser quién eres sólo porque no están de acuerdo con cómo eres.

Jensen asintió dándole la razón. Decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, pero no olvidaría esas palabras.

\- Misha -lo llamó al cabo de unos minutos habiendo estado ambos en silencio.

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Quiero saber qué se siente.

\- Que se siente... ¿con qué?

\- Al estar con otro hombre. Nunca he estado con una chica, al menos no del todo, pero sé de qué va el tema, pero con otro hombre... no sé cómo va -movió la cabeza negando sabiendo que se estaba haciendo un lío-. Quiero decir, por ejemplo; con las chicas es más fácil porque normalmente son los tíos los que toman la iniciativa y todo el rollo ese de pasar de una base a otra, pero con otro hombre... al querer los dos lo mismo... ¿se va a saco?

Misha no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la expresión que Jensen había utilizado.

\- No sé qué decirte -logró hablar cuando pudo calmarse un poco-. Cada persona va a su ritmo y eso se va sabiendo conforme vas conociendo a tu pareja. No hay más. Los tíos somos seres fáciles.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Él se sentía súper complicado, como si su cabeza intentara averiguar la fórmula secreta de la coca cola y en lugar de eso hubiera se estuviera dando de golpes contra la pared. 

\- Todo esto es nuevo para mí y tengo miedo.

\- Es normal que lo tengas, Jensen. Los cambios no son fáciles para nadie, y menos de este tipo. Pero luego merecen la pena. 

El joven se bajó del brazo del sofá y se sentó a su lado con una pierna bajo su trasero. Lo miraba de frente y su expresión era como la de un cachorro desvalido. 

\- Gracias -su voz fue sincera y no pudo evitar que le saliera raspándole la garganta.

Misha le sonrió como respuesta. Le palmeó la pierna mientras lo siguió mirando con la cabeza aún apoyada sobre el respaldo. Estaba agotado psicológicamente y según su visión, todo se movía a cámara lenta a su alrededor.

No supo si era su estado de letargo o no, pero vio a Jensen acercándose despacio hacia él. Gran parte de su cerebro había comenzado a gritar, instándole a que saliera corriendo de allí, a que reaccionara, a que pusiera un muro entre ambos. Pero luego estaba esa otra parte, mucho más pequeña, pero más aventurera que el resto. Esa quería que se quedara donde estaba, que probara de nuevo los labios del chico, que sintiera eso que le había hecho experimentar el día anterior. Controlarse no era tarea fácil, y lo supo cuando Jensen estuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

Aún estaba a tiempo de escapar, de alejarse y poner distancia entre ambos. Pero no quiso. Así de sencillo; Misha no quiso moverse del sofá porque quería ese beso, lo ansiaba, lo deseaba, y se maldecía mil veces por sentir de esa manera.

Cuando Jensen puso los labios sobre los de él, fue una reacción instantánea; ambos abrieron la boca desesperados, locos por robarse del primer al último beso. Misha le sostuvo la cara mientras lo guiaba en una danza que parecía cobrar vida a cada segundo. Jensen se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se agarró a sus antebrazos, no siendo consciente de lo que hacía. Ahora sólo podía notar las caderas de Misha clavadas en sus muslos y un calor abrasador debajo de él. Ansioso, se restregó sobre la entrepierna de Misha mientras le oía jadear en su boca.

\- Jensen -gimió mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirando de él, algo que había quedado claro que le gustaba hacer-. No hagas eso, por favor.

\- Hacer, ¿el qué? -y se restregó de nuevo sobre él para oírle gemir ahora más alto.

\- Por favor -el suplicó levantando las caderas siendo él ahora el causante del asombro de Jensen.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de otro pene que no fuera el suyo, y por descontando que jamás había estado en esa posición con ningún otro tío. Sentir eso duro y caliente contra esa sensible zona de su anatomía fue un cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras e inquietantes. A pesar de notar que Misha levantaba las caderas para restregarse contra su trasero, él le salió al encuentro arremetiendo contra él. Quería sentirlo todo, experimentarlo todo, quería probar hasta el último trozo de piel de Misha. Éste le había agarrado de las caderas y lo guiaba hacia abajo mientras él movía las suyas en un enloquecedor vaivén. 

A pesar de semejante demostración de cuerpo contra cuerpo, los besos no cesaron ni un instante, volviéndose más osados y profundos. Las lenguas se movían al compás, frenéticas, incansables e insaciables. Cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse sin oxígeno, Jensen se separó lo justo para tomar aire y besarle otra vez. Notaba los labios al rojo vivo, hinchados por los besos y por el roce de la barba de varios días de Misha, y hasta eso le resultó sexy. Sintiéndose más osado, bajó las manos por su pecho para acabar deslizando una de ellas entre ambos, rozando ambos sexos sobre la ropa con la yema de los dedos. Misha se echó hacia atrás en el acto.

\- Jensen... tenemos que parar ya.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó molesto capturándole de nuevo los labios.

\- Porque esto se nos está yendo de las manos. Íbamos a ser sólo amigos.

\- Y somos sólo amigos -intentó besarle otra vez sin éxito.

\- Jensen, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.

El tono severo de Misha hizo efecto en él haciendo que se echara hacia atrás y lo mirara. Ambos estaban aún jadeantes, con los labios hinchados y la mirada nublada.

\- Será mejor que te vayas a casa. Es algo tarde y no quiero que tus padres se preocupen.

Jensen tenía mucho que decir, pero debía admitir que Misha tenía razón. No quería preocupar a sus padres y que a causa de llegar tarde entre semana le prohibieran seguir yendo a las clases particulares.

Con desgana y sin poner demasiado empeño, se levantó de su asiento arrastrando el trasero a propósito. Misha chirrió los dientes pero no le dijo nada porque no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho a propósito o no. Luego se levantó él también para acompañarle a la puerta. Jensen se entretuvo para recoger su chaqueta y la mochila. Antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada, se volvió para mirarle por última vez ese día.

\- Quizás te puedo parecer que soy un joven que sólo quiere experimentar y probar cosas nuevas, pero te aseguro que no es así. Jamás había sentido nada así, te lo prometo -siguió hablando imposible ya de parar-. Ni siquiera aquella vez en el concierto de Metálica cuando James Hetfield lanzó su camiseta sudada al público y la cogí yo. Me pasé semanas durmiendo con esa camiseta hasta que mi madre me la pilló y la lavó.

Misha no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

\- Espero que tu madre no me pille y me lave -respondió apartándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Cuando se calmó, tosió para recuperar la voz y, esta vez, algo más sereno, siguió hablando-. Me alegra saber que esto no es un pasatiempo para ti.

\- No lo es -le aseguró-. Y aunque sea menor de edad, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, Misha. Sé lo que quiero y sé lo he empezado a sentir -Jensen lo detuvo con la mano cuando lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo-. Y somos amigos. Nada más -rectificó.

\- Iba a decir que me parece bien que tengas las ideas tan claras -sonrió-, pero sí, eso también. Somos amigos.

Jensen asintió. Se dio la vuelta para alargar el brazo y abrir la puerta para irse, pero justo en ese momento volvió a girarse para quedar cara a cara con Misha casi rozándole las nariz. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y sonrió.

\- Te veré en unas horas en clase. Hasta mañana -y tras abrir la puerta, salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista en una de las calles laterales.

Misha se quedó con el pomo en la mano, logrando averiguar cómo se había colado Jensen en su vida de esa manera.


	4. Chapter 4

 

PARTE 4

 

 

Misha no iba a admitirlo ni en un millón de años, pero desde que había llegado al instituto esa mañana no había hecho más que contar las horas que quedaban hasta la hora en que llegara la clase de Jensen. El muchacho había sabido colarse bajo su piel de una manera que jamás hubiera pensado y eso le asustaba mucho. Podía meterse en un lío tremendo porque Jensen era menor de edad y alumno suyo. Si llegaran a descubrir lo que estaba empezando a crecer entre ellos, sin duda lo echarían del colegio, le prohibirían volver a ejercer la enseñanza y por descontado acabaría en la cárcel por cometer un delito con un menor. Sí, se estaba complicando demasiado la vida y tenía que alejarse, dejarle claro que eso que fuera lo que había entre ellos, tenían que ponerle punto final. No podía arriesgarse tanto.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la clase, se despidió de los chavales y se quedó sentado en su asiento esperando la clase de Jensen que no tardarían en llegar. Apenas un minuto más tarde, los primeros muchachos comenzaron a entrar entre gritos y bromas y él se quedó mirando hacia la puerta buscándole. De pronto, y entre los demás chicos, Jared y él aparecieron sobre los demás compañeros ya que eran dos de los más altos de la clase. Jared, el más alto y el que sacaba una cabeza a Jensen, venía hablándole moviendo exageradamente las manos de arriba abajo. Jensen iba a su lado escuchando. Cuando llegó a la puerta, levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron. En un breve destello, Jensen le sonrió y Misha, sin poder evitarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa. Desde fuera parecía que Jensen reía por lo que Jared le estaba contando, pero sólo ellos dos, Jensen y Misha, sabían la verdad. 

La clase empezó y los chicos cogieron sus trabajos de las estanterías del fondo para seguir por donde lo habían dejado. Misha comenzó a dar vueltas por las mesas, deteniéndose en cada una de ellas para preguntar a los chavales y echarles una mano en el caso de que lo necesitasen. Sin poderlo evitar y casi sin saber que lo estaba haciendo, disimuladamente desviaba la mirada para localizar entre todas las cabezas, la mirada verde del muchacho. Jensen parecía saber cuándo le observaba, porque siempre estaba ahí para cruzar las miradas con él. La primera vez, Misha volvió la cabeza rápidamente, temeroso de que el chico lo hubiera pillado, pero tras la primera sonrisa de Jensen y saber de sobra que lo había pillado, ya no tenía que disimular más. Así estuvieron durante un buen rato mientras Misha estaba al otro lado de la clase ayudando a varios chicos con sus proyectos

Tras la primera ronda a los trabajos de sus alumnos llegó finalmente a la mesa de Jensen. Éste ayudaba a Jared aguantando un tablón de madera para que lo cortara.

\- Aguántalo con más fuerza, Jensen. Como se mueva lo cortaré mal y luego no me cuadrarán las piezas.

\- Hago lo que puedo, ¿vale?

\- Espera, te ayudo -Misha se acercó a él y se puso a su lado para agarrar la madera con más fuerza y que no se torciera.

Jensen decidió moverse con la excusa de agarrar la tabla mejor, girando medio cuerpo haciendo que toda su espalda quedara peligrosamente pegada al torso de Misha. Desde fuera se veía al profesor Collins ayudando a un alumno a hacer bien su proyecto. Para Jensen era estar en el cielo. Para Misha era el mismo infierno. Mientras sostenía la madera, luchaba mentalmente por no empalmarse. Notar ese trasero rozarse disimuladamente sobre su entrepierna lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. En cuanto Jared terminó de cortar, él soltó la madera y se alejó enseguida para volver a recuperar su cuaderno y tomar apuntes.

\- ¿No ha venido hoy Chris a clase?

\- No. Ha ido al dentista con su madre. Mañana le traerá el justificante -Jared le enseñó las maderas que acababa de cortar-. Hemos decidido hacer lo mismo y le he cortado yo los tablones. Espero que no haya ningún problema.

\- No pasa nada -apuntó la falta en su cuaderno y se volvió hacia Jensen-. ¿Lo tuyo sigue siendo una sorpresa? 

Jensen le enseñó su trozo de madera muy contento porque aún no podía distinguirse qué era.

\- Así es.

\- No me lo ha dicho ni a mí. Se trae un misterio estos días...

Jensen y Misha intercambiaron una mirada disimulada. 

\- Cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarme -Misha le advirtió como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro alumno.

Jensen asintió y no dijo nada más. Misha aprovechó y se alejó hacia la siguiente mesa. El resto de la hora fue otro poco más de lo mismo; miradas disimuladas y sonrisas medio escondidas para todos los demás. 

El resto del día se hizo dolorosamente lento y más sabiendo que esa tarde no iban a verse ya que no tenían clases particulares. Jensen tuvo entrenamiento, y cuando llegó a casa, se duchó rápidamente ya que la cena estaba casi lista. Le hubiera gustado quedarse bajo ese chorro caliente un buen rato más. Durante unos minutos cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Misha tras él, llenándole de besos el cuello y los hombros, arrimándose a él, rodeándole con los brazos y aprisionándole contra los azulejos de la ducha.

Fue la paja más rápida en la historia de su corta existencia.

 

 

 

Sonó el timbre por segunda vez y Jensen echó a correr sabiendo que llegaba tarde. Normalmente le daba igual, pero era tecnología de la clase de la que estaba hablando, y de esa no quería perderse ni un sólo segundo. Se había entretenido más de la cuenta porque había tenido que llevar el experimento de química a otra clase para que fuera expuesto al día siguiente y se le había hecho más tarde de la cuenta. Cuando ya casi había alcanzado la puerta, dos sombras aparecieron de una de las esquinas de las taquillas. Jensen se detuvo en seco cuando los dos matones le cortaron el paso poniéndose delante de él.

\- Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, si es nuestra amiga la nenaza de Jenny. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has hecho pipí en las bragas?

\- Déjame paso, gilipollas. Llego tarde a clase.

\- Oh, ¿desde cuándo te has convertido en un empollón? -el grandullón se llevó las manos a los bolsillos delanteros que tenía su sudadera y sacó el mango de lo que parecía ser una navaja-. ¿Acaso he oído que me has llamado gilipollas o lo he imaginado?

\- Vete a la mierda y déjame paso -Jensen estaba dispuesto a empujarle. No iba a dejarse amedrantar por esos dos, pero una voz al fondo sonó atronadora a lo lejos.

\- Jensen -la voz de Misha fue un trueno en medio de la quietud de la noche-. ¿Vas a entrar en clase o tengo que ponerte un negativo?

El matón, aprovechando que Misha estaba a su espalda, se guardó el arma en el bolsillo y alejó las manos para disimular.

\- Voy -Jensen pasó por entre los dos matones sin rozarles.

Cuando entró en clase, Misha los miró a ambos.

\- ¿Vosotros dos nos deberíais de estar en clase?

\- Tranquilito, colega -respondió el de la navaja-. Ya nos vamos.

Misha los vio irse. Podía haber estado lejos y haber pillado el enfrentamiento empezado, pero no era tonto y sabía lo que había pasado. También se había dado cuenta del movimiento que había hecho el chico, ocultando seguramente algún tipo de arma en el frontal de la sudadera. Al cerrar la puerta, miró a Jensen que ya se había llegado a su asiento. Estaba más serio de lo acostumbrado y parte del color rosado de su rostro había desaparecido. Misha intentó contenerse para no salir fuera y darle una paliza a esos dos. Cogió su cuaderno de clase y comenzó a ir mesa por mesa. Cuando llegó a la de Jensen, se puso a hablar como si nada con sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué tal esa muela, Chris? -le preguntó apuntando en el papel su parte de asistencia-. ¿Mejor?

\- Me la han empastado, pero el dentista cree que seguramente haya que sacarla más adelante.

\- No será nada, ya lo verás -luego se volvió hacia Jared-. ¿Cómo vas?

\- No estoy seguro de cómo encolar esto -Jared movió confuso varias tablillas sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

Misha dejó su cuaderno a un lado para recoger el resto de las tablas y sostenérselas para que pudiera unirlas mientras las pegaba. En ese proceso, había apoyado los antebrazos sobre la mesa y de _casualidad,_ estaba rozando el antebrazo y una de las manos de Jensen.

El joven se dio cuenta y respiró visiblemente, ahora ya más calmado que antes.

Cuando Jared tuvo controlado el proyecto, Misha bajó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo y lo observó mientras escuchaba la explicación del muchacho sobre cómo tenía pensado hacer el comedero para su perro. Jensen aprovechó la charla de su amigo para colocarse al otro lado de la mesa justo al profesor. Bajó los brazos como si los fuera a meter en el bolsillo, pero cambió el rumbo de uno de ellos y lo dejó colgando a su lado junto a Misha para acabar agarrándole un dedo.

Misha notó cómo la mano de Jensen buscaba la suya. Estaban ocultos por la enorme mesa que los tapaba, así que no había problema por ser descubiertos ya que quedaban a un lado de la clase donde no había nadie más. 

Disfrutó del roce y del escrutinio de Jensen. Sentía cómo sus dedos tanteaban su piel y lo palpaban, hasta que le agarró el dedo índice y se lo acarició. Jamás lo admitiría pero ese inocente gesto lo puso demasiado duro en cuestión de segundos. 

Durante varios minutos, todo lo que duró la explicación de Jared, Misha se dejó acariciar, intentando mantener cara de póquer y de camino centrarse en lo que su alumno le estaba contando.

\- Me parece muy bien, Jared. Sigue así -lo elogió cuando reconoció la técnica que el joven iba a usar en su proyecto. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen-. Sigues con tu proyecto misterioso, imagino.

Jensen asintió tapando el trozo de madera que estaba lijando con uno de los tablones de Jared que era más grande.

\- Bueno, seguid así chicos, lo estáis haciendo muy bien.

Jensen lo vio irse y sonrió pensando en esa última frase. Quería que el profesor Collins le dijera esa frase pero en otro ámbito totalmente distinto. Su mente se llenó de imágenes demasiado subidas de tono donde Misha le decía que siguiera que así, que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, una y otra vez. Mierda... acababa de empalmarse y aún quedaba un buen rato para el descanso.

 

El timbre anunciando el final de la hora de tecnología sonó y los chicos dejaron sus proyectos guardados en las estanterías del fondo para salir luego corriendo hacia el descanso. 

\- Jensen, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor? -Misha lo llamó cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

El joven se volvió y asintió. Le gritó a sus colegas que le guardasen sitio en la cola de la cafetería y caminó hacia la mesa del profesor.

\- Dígame, profesor Collins -fue todo lo formal que pudo sabiendo que no tantas horas atrás había estado sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas frotándose contra él.

\- Esos chicos de ahí fuera, ¿eran los que te agredieron?

Jensen guardó silencio. No quería decirle nada porque él no era ningún chivato.

\- Jensen -insistió cuando el chico permaneció en silencio-. Tienes que decírmelo.

\- No soy ningún chivato, profesor Collins -respondió al fin-. Puedo resolver mis asuntos yo solo -caminó hacia la puerta algo molesto, pero antes de irse se giró para mirarle-. Las clases de esta tarde siguen en pie, ¿verdad?

Misha asintió. Luego lo vio irse y se quedó solo en la clase. Estaba preocupado por Jensen. Temía que pudiera sucederle algo y el chico estaba siendo demasiado testarudo como para denunciar el caso ante el consejo escolar. Tendría que idear algo para hacerle entender que lo mejor para él y otros chicos que estuvieran en su misma situación era parar esa clase de abusos de raíz.

 

 

 

Jensen llegó puntual a la puerta del profesor Collins. Éste le abrió y lo dejó pasar como otras tantas tardes anteriores. Sin perder tiempo, Jensen sacó su cuaderno de matemáticas, un lápiz y se dispuso a hacer los problemas que tenía pendiente de la clase anterior. Ninguno de los dos había dicho gran cosa; Jensen porque temía que el profesor comenzara de nuevo con lo mismo, y Misha porque estaba preocupado por él y no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Tras llevar un rato dándole vueltas, decidió atacar.

\- Jensen...

El muchacho resopló conociendo ese tono.

\- No voy a decir nada -lo cortó.

\- Jensen, tienes que entender que es lo mejor.

\- Me está distrayendo, profesor Collins.

Misha apretó los labios sabiendo que era verdad. Volvió a apoyar la espalda en la silla y guardó silencio, esperando paciente a que Jensen terminara. Sabía que presionándole no era la mejor manera de sacarle información, pero no porque el joven fuera especialmente obstinado, sino porque todos los jóvenes lo eran. 

Cuando Jensen terminó el último de los problemas de matemáticas, le tendió el cuaderno al profesor y esperó paciente a que lo corrigiera.

Misha se estaba tomando su tiempo, mirando cada cifra, de dónde había salido y comprobando que Jensen hubiera realizado las operaciones correctamente. Mientras tanto el joven parecía estar poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

\- ¿Están bien?

Misha terminó de revisar el último ejercicio y le devolvió el cuaderno para que viera los fallos.

\- Has mejorado bastante, pero tienes que seguir practicando. El próximo trimestre te mezclaran este tipo de problemas con más ecuaciones y se complicará bastante.

\- Vaya, menudo ánimo -bromeó.

Misha sonrió por las palabras del chico.

\- ¿Tienes algo más de tarea?

Jensen negó con la cabeza. Cerró el cuaderno y lo miró.

\- Misha... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de amigo?

Misha levantó una ceja sabiendo que debía temer las preguntas que pudiera hacerle Jensen.

\- Si puedo contestarla... -dejó la mitad de la frase en el aire a propósito.

\- ¿Qué es mejor, dar o recibir?

Ese tipo de preguntas deberían de ir con un aviso previo, porque Misha estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva. 

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? 

\- Me dijiste que podía hacerte preguntas. Y los amigos siempre responden a sus amigos, ¿no?

Misha levantó una ceja porque estaba empezando a ver por dónde iba el chico y eso le dio una idea.

\- Bien. Yo te responderé a las preguntas que me hagas con la más absoluta verdad si tú haces lo mismo.

Jensen dejó la boca abierta sabiendo que Misha lo tenía cogido por los huevos. No literalmente, pero la sensación era la misma. La tentación de preguntarle cualquier pregunta y que la respondiera con la verdad era demasiado tentadora como para decirle que no.

\- Está bien. Pero sólo tres preguntas.

\- Tres preguntas. Ni una más, ni una menos -Misha levantó las manos dando su palabra.

\- Está bien. Pregunta -gruñó sabiendo cuál iba a ser la primera de ellas.

\- ¿Eran esos dos chavales de esta mañana los mismos que te golpearon en la espalda?

Jensen apretó los dientes. Él no era un chivato y por culpa de su maldita curiosidad iba a empezar a serlo. Quiso pensar que iba a merecer la pena.

\- Sí -respondió simplemente sin añadir nada más.

\- ¿Te han enseñado algún arma dentro del colegio?

Esa respuesta podía meterle en un buen lío porque estaba absolutamente prohibido meter cualquier tipo de objeto sospecho dentro del colegio. Si bien no había detector de metales porque ese barrio era muy tranquilo, no era la primera vez que habían pillado a chicos con navajas o cuchillos que traían de sus casas. La expulsión era inmediata, y a los chivatos, decían, les cortaban la lengua.

\- ¿Jensen? -lo llamó al ver que no respondía.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué arma era?

\- Creo que una navaja. No la vi bien porque no era muy grande, pero eso parecía.

\- ¿Te han vuelto a amenazar?

\- Ya van cuatro preguntas, profesor. Eran sólo tres, ¿recuerda?

Misha chasqueó la lengua dándose por vencido, al menos de momento.

\- Está bien. Ahora tus preguntas. Dispara. 

Jensen sonrió. Necesitaba relajarse y alejar ese tema de la cabeza.

\- ¿Es mejor dar o recibir? -repitió la misma pregunta de antes, deseando que se la contestara.

\- Depende de cada uno. No todos los gays son iguales. Esto es cuestión de gustos.

Vale, tenía que ser más concreto.

\- Entonces, ¿tú eres activo o pasivo?

Misha sonrió, acariciándose el puente de la nariz con la yema de los dedos mientras escondía disimuladamente la cara en la palma de la mano.

\- Ambas -respondió finalmente mirándole-. Me gustan las dos cosas, pero también depende de la otra persona y sus preferencias.

Jensen no se dio cuenta pero tembló ligeramente. Tenía la última pregunta en la mente. Arriesgarse a preguntar podía llevarle a saber algo que no debía, pero si no se arriesga en la vida, jamás se consiguen las cosas, ¿no?

\- ¿Me dejarías que te tocase alguna vez?

Misha frunció el ceño porque esa era una pregunta muy delicada y más personal incluso que la anterior.

\- Jensen... -le advirtió.

\- Me prometiste responder con la verdad. Yo lo he hecho -lo miró serio a los ojos y Misha no apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Y si lo que tengo que decirte no va a gustarte?

Jensen respiró hondo aceptando lo que fuera.

\- Me da igual. Quiero saberlo.

\- Sí -fue la escueta respuesta de Misha, cosa que dejó a Jensen muy confundido.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Sí, qué?

Misha se lamió los labios antes de volver a responder.

\- Que sí; me dejaría tocar alguna vez.

La cara de Jensen brilló sin poder ocultarlo. Que Misha hubiera dicho que si significaba mucho y no podía desaprovecharlo. 

\- Déjame que te toque.

\- Jensen... 

\- Pero si acabas de decirlo.

\- Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

\- Pues por eso mismo. Los amigos se ayudan entre ellos.

\- Jensen, no tengo nada que tú no tengas. Tócate y experimenta con tu cuerpo si lo que quieres es saber cómo es la anatomía masculina.

\- Mi anatomía me la tengo muy vista -se quejó-. Por favor.

\- No.

\- Misha... Dijiste que eras mi amigo.

\- Los amigos no se dejan _toquetear_ así.

\- Algunos sí.

Misha rió por la insistencia del chaval.

\- Jensen... No.

\- Joder. No puedes decirme eso y luego negármelo. ¿Cómo diablos voy a concentrarme ahora en los exámenes que vienen antes de Navidad? Sacaré malas notas, suspenderé y todo será culpa tuya.

\- No me hagas chantaje emocional, Jensen, no soy tu madre.

El tono de los dos había sido jovial hasta ese momento en que Jensen le respondió todo lo serio que pudo.

\- No quiero hacerte chantaje emocional, Misha; es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Misha tendría que estar volviéndose loco o haber perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, porque entonces asintió a la petición.

\- Está bien -levantó el brazo para detenerle cuando vio que el chico se incorporaba de un salto sobre la silla-, pero con una condición.

\- La que quieras, me da igual. Dila -Jensen estaba nervioso y sobreexcitado. 

\- Tienes que sacar un sobresaliente en el examen que tienes el martes de matemáticas.

Jensen frunció el ceño. Era viernes y sólo iba a tener tres días para estudiar. Era cierto que había mejorado bastante, pero una cosa era defenderse para sacar un aprobado justito, y otra cosa muy distinta era resolver todos los problemas correctamente.

\- Me has pedido eso porque sabes que no lo lograré -dijo con un tono triste y hundido.

\- Al contrario, Jensen; lo he hecho porque sé que eres capaz de lo que te propongas. Sólo tienes que desearlo con fuerza.

Jensen asintió. Aceptaba el desafío. Iba a prepararse ese examen como no se había preparado ningún otro en toda su vida. Iba a demostrarle al profesor Collins que verle y tocarle no era un simple capricho y que lo deseaba muy muy de veras. Misha sería suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE 5

 

 

 

Jensen salió del examen de matemáticas bastante contento. En circunstancias normales habría salido de la clase dando volteretas laterales por el pasillo del colegio porque para él, sacar un simple cinco en mates ya era todo un logro, pero ahora buscaba un diez, y tenía que conseguirlo si quería tener a Misha sólo para él y bajo sus manos.

Le había costado concentrarse y mantener la cabeza fría para poder estudiar. Había repasado los problemas una y otra vez. Los había hecho mil veces y había apuntado los fallos que solía tener para estar atento y no volver a cometerlos. Ahora iba a tener que esperar un par de días mínimos para tener la nota, y sin duda iban a ser los días más largos de toda su existencia.

Las clases particulares con el profesor Collins siguieron su curso. Incluso antes de empezar un tema nuevo en clase, Misha le había ofrecido comenzarlo ellos para que fuera sonándole algunos conceptos y no le pillara tan desprevenido. Jensen asintió. Además; cualquier cosa explicada por los labios de ese hombre era mil veces más placentero que las explicaciones que daba la bruja de matemáticas. 

En tecnología las cosas también marchaban bastante bien. No le había dicho nada a nadie sobre su proyecto. Ya lo llevaba bastante adelantado y trabaja en él con mucho secretismo. Aún quedaban varias semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad, así que iba con tiempo de sobra para terminarlo y poder regalárselo a Misha en las fiestas. Le hacía mucha ilusión hacer algo con sus propias manos y luego poder dárselo. Sabía lo talentoso que era el profesor Collins y le ponía un poco nervioso hacer algo él mismo y regalárselo, porque cualquier cosa que hiciera ese hombre, lo haría en menor tiempo y mil veces mejor, pero el detalle era lo que contaba, ¿no?

\- Dios, le pongo pelo a esta cosa y es como uno de esos zurullos de los que caga mi perro -Chris tiró una de las tablas hacia atrás, agobiado como estaba de su proyecto-. Si lo llego a saber hago un cenicero cuadrado y a tomar por culo.

\- Chris, te he oído -Misha acababa de llegar a la mesa y lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro-. A ver, que te echo una mano.

Jensen sonrió y, aprovechando que Misha estaba de espaldas a él, tuvo ocasión para darle un buen repaso de arriba abajo. No podía evitar pensar que pronto ese cuerpo podría ser suyo, que podría tocarle y verle sin nada que le obstaculizara la visión. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no aprovechar que Misha estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante para pasar tras de él y rozarse descaradamente.

 

 

 

Le temible hora había llegado. La profesora de matemáticas traía los exámenes en la mano y, por la cara de sabueso que llevaba puesta, los resultados no parecían ser de su agrado. Eso hizo que el estómago se le encogiera hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un guisante, posiblemente. Cuando esa mujer pasó por su lado y dejó el examen boca abajo sobre la mesa, Jensen dudó si darle la vuelta. Respiró hondo y, con dedos temblorosos, lo levantó. De pronto, sobre la esquina superior derecha, una enorme A con dos positivos al lado le confirmaron no sólo que había sacado un sobresaliente sino que también había bordado el examen.

\- Bien hecho, Jensen -lo elogió la mujer, quizás por primera vez en su vida-. Si sigues así podrás sacar el curso sin problemas.

Jensen estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Observó el examen y no había ni una sola corrección, todo estaba perfecto, tal y como le había enseñado Misha a hacerlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, recogió sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz, y sin esperar a sus amigos, fue corriendo a la clase de tecnología con la excusa de que se le había olvidado darle la vuelta a su proyecto para que no se secara sobre el papel que le había puesto.

Misha estaba allí. Los muchachos acababa de marcharse de la clase y él estaba recogiendo algunos trozos de madera que habían dejado tirados sobre las mesas.

Jensen entró y cerró de la puerta. Cuando oyó el golpe, Misha se volvió para mirarle.

\- ¿Tenemos clase ahora? -le preguntó sabiendo ya que ese día no tenía clase con Jensen.

\- No. He venido a traerte una cosa.

\- Ah -caminó hacia él lentamente, meciendo las caderas en un sensual vaivén mientras esquivaba algunas mesas mal puestas-. ¿Y bien?

Jensen esperó a que estuviera a su lado para tenderle el examen estirando el brazo y dejándoselo delante de las narices.

Misha tuvo que echarse un paso hacia atrás para no tragarse el papel. Lo cogió para apartarlo de la cara y lo observó.

\- Un sobresaliente alto -giró la hoja para mirar qué tipo de problemas eran-. Tendré que echarle un ojo para ver si está bien corregido. Todos sabemos que tu profesora de matemáticas está ya algo mayor y se le pasan las cosas.

\- ¡Misha! -se quejó con razón-. Ese no era el trato. ¿Vas a romper tu palabra?

\- No -respondió, ésta vez muy serio-. Tienes razón; he dado mi palabra y voy a cumplirla. ¿Cuándo quieres que sea?

Jensen no iba a hacerse esperar mucho.

\- ¿Qué te parece mañana sábado? Podemos ir a cenar algo por ahí y luego...

\- No puedo ir a cenar contigo por ahí, Jensen. Si nos ven, sobre todo a los dos solos un sábado por la noche, podrían pensar mal.

Jensen tuvo que darle la razón. No era muy frecuente encontrarse con alumnos y profesores tomando algo juntos un sábado por la noche.

\- Pero puedo hacerte algo para cenar, si quieres -Misha esperó a que el muchacho reaccionara-. O pedir pizza. Como prefieras.

\- Sorpréndeme -le respondió habiendo recuperado la sonrisa-. He pensado, si no tienes inconveniente, en ir esta tarde a la bolera con Jared y Chris, así que no podré ir a tu casa a dar clase. A no ser que quieras que vaya.

\- No te preocupes -le devolvió el examen para que lo guardara-. Has sacado una nota fantástica y te mereces divertirte un poco. Mañana nos vemos.

Jensen asintió y abandonó la clase. No quería dejar de dar clase con Misha, pero tenía a Jared y a Chris algo olvidados últimamente y quería invitarles a tomar algo. Además, necesitaba a Jared como coartada para poder quedarse en casa de Misha todo el sábado por la noche, porque de una cosa estaba seguro; él no iba a dormir esa noche en su cama.

 

 

 

La madre de Jensen se puso tan contenta por la nota que había obtenido su hijo en matemáticas, que le duplicó esa semana la paga y accedió encantada cuando Jensen le dijo que ese fin de semana lo pasaría enteramente en casa de Jared jugando a la Wii. Ahora sólo quedaba hablar con su amigo.

Jared se lo estaba poniendo difícil esa tarde. Habían jugado a los bolos, habían pasado un buen rato en los recreativos disparando pelusas asesinas y ahora habían ido a una hamburguesería a cenar antes de volver a casa. 

Chris se había encontrado con la chica que le gustaba desde hacía tiempo y llevaba un rato en la mesa de al lado pelando la pava, lo que le dio libertad a Jensen de poder hablar sin rodeos con Jared.

\- Jay, tengo que pedirte un favor.

Jared engulló cuatro patatas fritas de un tirón y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Claro, tío, dime.

\- Necesito que me cubras mañanas y digas que voy a pasar el fin de semana contigo en el sótano de tu casa jugando a la Wii. No creo que mi madre llame porque está en una nube por la nota que he sacado en mates, pero por si acaso se pone pesada...

\- Te cubro sin problemas, ya lo sabes, pero ¿a dónde vas?

Jensen no quería engañar a su amigo, así que intentó ser lo más sincero posible.

\- Me gusta una persona.

\- ¡Así que era eso! -Jared sonrió y le lanzó una patata frita que luego recuperó y se llevó a la boca-. Por eso estabas tan extraño últimamente.

\- Es posible -sonrió pensando la imagen que tendría que haber dado.

\- ¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco?

Jensen hizo un gesto de dolor con la cara porque su amigo no sabía nada de que era gay, y no sabía cómo iba a tomárselo cuando se lo dijera. Aún no había llegado ese momento, así que respondió con evasivas. 

\- No... No quiero decir nada hasta saber si va en serio o no, ya sabes. No quiero que la gente hable de cosas que no entiende y tal.

\- Joder, que no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

\- Te lo diré cuando esté preparado. Te lo prometo.

A Jared no le gustaba nada quedarse sin saber las cosas, pero el semblante serio de su mejor amigo le hizo asentir con la cabeza. Confiaba en él y sabía que se lo acabaría contando.

\- Está bien -mordió la hamburguesa y habló con la boca llena-, pero luego quiero que me lo cuentes todo con todo lujo de detalles.

Jensen puso cara de asco cuando el ketchup le chorreó por la barbilla. No sabía muy bien si a Jared iba a gustarle las historias entre dos hombres, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir. Tan solo esperaba que su amigo no se lo tomara muy a mal. Jamás le había insinuado que le gustaban los hombres. La verdad es que ni siquiera él lo sabía y nunca había salido ningún tema de ese estilo entre los dos que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre qué podía pensar su amigo sobre los gays. Tendría que esperar a sentirse completamente preparado.

 

 

 

Jensen llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista a la puerta de Misha. Llamó y esperó a que le abriera. Misha llevaba puesto el mismo delantal de la vez anterior cuando cocinó y le sonrió al ver que traía una bolsa en la mano.

\- ¿Haciendo recados? -cerró la puerta tras él y le cogió el abrigo para colgarlo en la percha de la entrada.

\- He comprado Helado. Chocolate y menta. He pensado que podríamos mezclar ambos sabores -respondió siguiéndole a la cocina. Esa noche estaba decidido a mezclar algo.

\- Me encanta esa combinación de sabores, gracias -Misha cogió los dos enormes botes y los metió en el congelador-. Yo, como ayer no dejamos claro si hacer la cena en casa o pedir pizza, también he pensado en fusionar conceptos y he pensado que hagamos una pizza casera. Ya tengo hecha la masa.

Jensen se acercó a la encimera donde vio una masa perfectamente estirada y redonda.

\- ¿La has hecho tú de verdad?

\- ¿No me crees capaz?

Según él, Misha era capaz de eso y mucho más. Se lavó las manos en el fregadero y le ayudó a buscar ingredientes en la nevera que le gustasen a los dos.

\- Yo suelo decantarme por verduras y vegetales -Misha se echó a un lado para que viera el contenido de la nevera-, pero si no te gusta podemos echarle lo que quieras.

\- Mi madre lleva desde el día en que nací soltándome el rollo de que las verduras son buenas y necesarias y ¿sabes? Creo que empieza a tener razón -le guiñó un ojo-. Vamos a hacerla vegetal. Después de tanto insistir, ha conseguido que me gusten y todo.

Misha sonrió oyendo cómo Jensen le contaba historias de dónde solía esconder las coles de bruselas cuando su madre se las daba cuando era pequeño. Cuando terminaron, la metieron en el horno y se sentaron en la cocina a esperar mientras charlaban.

Durante la cena siguieron charlando. Jensen quería conocer cómo había sido Misha de joven, las experiencias que había tenido y cómo había sido su vida en general. Lo acribilló a preguntas, pero Misha respondió a todas ellas sin problemas y sin sentirse acosado. Entendía la curiosidad del muchacho, ya no solo en temas sexuales, sino en todo lo demás. Cuando se tenía su edad, el futuro era incierto y la vida era aún un concepto demasiado abstracto como para tener una opinión de ella, por eso no tuvo reparos en responderle todo.

Al terminar de cenar, sacaron los dos botes de helado y sin usar cuencos para separarlos, comenzaron a mezclarlos llevando las cucharas de uno a otro sin importarles si manchaban los helados o no. Era un situación bastante íntima y personal a la que ambos parecían haberse adaptado perfectamente. Cuando se comieron más de la mitad, se quedaron en el sofá saciados y con la lengua y los labios fríos.

\- ¿A qué hora tienes que volver a casa? -Misha se echó hacia atrás en el sofá para ponerse cómodo.

\- Mañana -respondió con una sonrisa en los labios-. Le he dicho a mi madre que iba a quedarme a jugar a la Wii en casa de Jared todo el fin de semana para celebrar el sobresaliente de mates.

Misha sonrió.

\- No está bien mentir a las madres -le reprendió sin abandonar su sonrisa.

\- Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho nunca -se defendió-. Además, no creo que me hubiera dejado venir si le cuento la verdad, ¿no crees?

\- Quizás no deberías estar aquí -Misha se había puesto demasiado serio-. No quiero que mientas por mí.

Jensen lo miró brevemente antes de dejarse de caer sobre él para darle un beso en los labios.

\- Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Misha intentó contenerse, lo intentó de veras, pero no pudo. Le atacó los labios para besarle y hacerle ver lo mucho que había significado para él esa respuesta.

La tarde anterior, cuando Jensen había cancelado sus clases para ir con sus amigos, al principio pensó que le vendría ver esa tarde libre para despejarse y tener un poco de tiempo para él, pero apenas habían pasado veinte minutos, ya lo estaba echando de menos. Se preguntó cómo diablos se había colado Jensen dentro de él de esa manera tan fuerte y arrolladora. Ahora no veía la manera de sacarle, y lo que era peor; no quería hacerlo.

\- Vamos a mi habitación, estaremos más cómodos -se levantó y tiró de él rompiendo a duras penas el beso.

Cuando llegaron, Misha le soltó la mano que le había mantenido agarrada hasta llegar allí. Encendió la luz y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse con unos slips de color azul marino. Se tumbó boca arriba en el centro de la cama y estiró los brazos a los lados.

\- Soy todo tuyo -dijo cerrando los ojos.

Jensen tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Llevaba semanas esperando ese momento, y ahora que había llegado, no podía creer que se estuviera haciendo realidad. 

Se quitó las zapatillas deportivas y se puso de rodillas en la cama a un lado del cuerpo de Misha.

\- Tengo... ¿Tengo algún tiempo o plazo para inspeccionar?

Misha volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró.

\- No hemos hablado de nada de eso, así que no sería legal por mi parte decirte que sólo tienes quince minutos, ¿no? Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Ya me has dicho que contamos con todo el fin de semana.

Imaginar estar dos días investigando ese cuerpo le hizo salivar más de la cuenta. Estaba muy nervioso y lo notaba. Nunca había tocado ningún cuerpo que no fuera el suyo y no sabía si iba a hacerlo bien. No quería meter la mata, no quería hacerle daño y sobre todo no quería que pensara que era un paleto.

\- Si te parece, vamos a empezar con la luz apagada, ¿vale? -Misha estiró el brazo a un lado del cabecero de la cama, donde había un interruptor de la luz del techo, y lo apretó. De pronto todo estuvo a oscuras. Había notado el nerviosismo del chico, que unido a su inexperiencia, debía de estar provocándole una ansiedad terrible. Por eso decidió que a oscuras podía irle mejor-. Cuando quieras. No tenemos prisa.

Jensen asintió en medio de la oscuridad. Él quería ver ese cuerpo ante él, pero debía de reconocer que así se sentía mejor. Era una buena forma de ir tomando confianza.

Alargó una mano y lo primero que tocó fue una costilla. Situándose para saber dónde estaba, Jensen comenzó a palparle con las yemas de los dedos mientras recorría su cuerpo. Subió hacia arriba, para tocarle el esternón y el pecho. La clavícula formó un relieve montañoso en medio de la oscuridad y él siguió bajando por sus hombros y por sus brazos hasta llegar a las manos. Las tocó y acarició los dedos uno a uno, comprobando su largura y la fina complexión que tenía. Cuando regresó a su pecho, ésta vez tomó rumbo descendente. Le recorrió el ombligo y el abdomen y una ligera pelusilla le avisó de que estaba bajando demasiado. Hasta que se topó con el borde del calzoncillo. Aún no estaba preparado para esa zona, así que la rodeó y bajó por una pierna hasta la rodilla y luego hasta el tobillo y los pies. A muchas personas le daba reparo tocar pies ajenos. Misha no tenía nada que Jensen no quisiera tocar esa noche. Cuando invirtió el recorrido de vuelta hacia arriba, ésta vez fue mucho más lento. Podía sentir su propia respiración resonar en medio de la quietud de la noche y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. 

Antes de lo esperado se topó con el slip, pero en lugar de volver a saltárselo, ésta vez llevó la mano de lleno al mismo centro y abrió la palma dejándola de caer totalmente sobre él. 

Misha no movió ni un músculo a pesar que su cuerpo le gritaba por saltar como una pantera encima del joven y devorarlo en cuestión de minutos. No pudo evitar ponerse erecto. Llevaba así un rato, desde el primer segundo en que Jensen le había tocado una costilla. No pudo evitar que su pene siguiera creciendo conforme el chico avanzaba por su cuerpo. Ahora que había sentido esa mano en el mismo centro de su erección y aprovechando que estaban a oscuras y no le veía, se mordió los labios y contuvo el aliento con la esperanza de serenarse un poco.

\- ¿Te hago daño? -Jensen apretó ligeramente la erección, palpando su longitud y forma.

\- No -la voz de Misha salió algo ahogada.

Jensen siguió tocándole esa zona. Deslizó las manos por la cara interna del muslo para también abarcarle esa parte. Le hizo separar las piernas y aprovechó para palpar esas nalgas que tanto se había quedado en clase mirándolas.

\- Enciende la luz -la voz de Jensen era ahora mucho más segura que antes.

Misha lo complació. Estiró el brazo pero ésta vez no encendió la luz del techo, sino que apretó el interruptor de una pequeña lámpara que había sobre la mesa de noche. Una luz tenue y cálida alumbró la habitación. 

Jensen se había colocado entre sus piernas. Sentado de rodillas y de cara a él, lo miraba sin tocarle. 

\- ¿Puedo tocarte con la luz encendida?

Misha asintió en el acto.

\- Soy tuyo esta noche, Jensen. Puedes hacer lo que quieras hasta que sacies tu curiosidad.

Misha no debió de haber dicho eso porque Jensen se lo tomó muy al pie de la letra; Volvió a recorrerle con las manos, viendo ésta vez qué tocaba y deteniéndose allá en los recovecos de su cuerpo que más le gustaban. Cuando se sintió con mucho más valor y sabiendo que al profesor le estaba gustando el experimento, se inclinó sobre él y allá donde pasaba dejaba un reguero de besos suaves y húmedos. Misha estuvo a punto de decirle que parara porque empezaba a dudar de que pudiera contenerse por mucho más tiempo, pero volvió a respirar hondo y logró calmarse otro rato.

Sentir la lengua y los carnosos besos de Jensen sobre su cuerpo le estaban destrozando el poco auto control que aún le quedaban. Lo vio recorrer uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo y tirando de uno de ellos hasta que logró formar un enrevesado capullo rosa. Luego siguió hacia abajo.

Las caderas de ese hombre eran un prodigio de la naturaleza. Afiladas, suaves, sensuales, esa zona era todo un pecado para cualquiera que osase asomarse a ellas.

Jensen las recorrió con los labios, separándolos a veces para deslizar la lengua entre ellos y dejar una marca húmeda tras de sí. Misha temblaba sin poderlo evitar. Se había agarrado a la colcha y mantenía los puños cerrados intentando así controlarse un poco más.

\- ¿Esta es tu zona más erógena? -Jensen no levantó la cabeza para preguntarle. No había nada que pudiera separarle de ahí.

\- Sí -jadeó. Tosió para intentar buscar algo de voz con la que hablar-. ¿Y la tuya?

Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Aún no lo sé, aunque confío en que me ayudes a descubrirlo muy pronto.

Esa frase lo hizo polvo y lo supo. Sus caderas cobraron vida propia y las elevó no pudiendo contenerse ante semejante espasmo. Jensen debió de haberse contagiado de su energía, porque se armó de valor, y tras bajar un poco la cabeza, lamió por encima del calzoncillo, toda aquella abultada zona.

\- Por Dios, Jensen -gruñó sabiendo que caía sin remedio en un pozo que parecía no tener fondo-. Vas a matarme.

\- Nunca he hecho esto y quiero saber qué se siente y si me gusta.

Misha esperó unos segundos para poder respirar de nuevo sin riesgo a perder el control.

\- ¿Y te gusta?

Jensen levantó la cabeza con una mueca afilada en el rostro y una sonrisa más misteriosa aún.

\- Mucho. Aunque me pregunto cómo sería sin ropa de por medio.

Misha negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Jensen -lo alertó.

\- ¿Por qué? -no podía evitar sentirse desorientado porque el cuerpo de Misha parecía reaccionar a sus caricias y desde luego él quería avanzar. ¿Por qué no le dejaba?

\- Porque si sigues, no voy a ser capaz de parar -respondió simple y llanamente.

Jensen debería de haberse compadecido de él, pero en lugar de eso le retó con la mirada. Sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, agarró el borde del calzoncillo con dos dedos y sin pestañear, fue tirando poco a poco de él mostrando cada vez así más piel al descubierto.

\- Jensen... -le advirtió.

Jensen no le hizo caso y siguió. Cuando bajó la tela, la gloriosa erección de Misha quedó suelta y erguida frente a él. Ahí estaba; por primera vez en su vida estaba viendo de cerca el pene de otro hombre y le estaba gustando. Nunca se había imaginado en una situación así, pero ahora que estaba viviendo el momento, no se podía imaginar estar en ninguna otra parte ni con ninguna otra persona que no fuera Misha.

Misha, por el contrario, estaba viviendo una tortura. Ya no había marcha atrás. Era imposible, y sentir el aliento de Jensen tan cerca de su erección no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

\- Por favor, tienes que detenerte, Jensen -gimió intentando incorporarse-. Esto no está bien.

Sabía que iba a levantarse y apartarle, o bien levantarse e irse, por eso Jensen se movió con rapidez y se lo deslizó completamente en la boca. Misha se quedó congelado en su sitio. Entonces Jensen comenzó a mover la lengua y a deslizar ese hinchado falo por su boca y su garganta, haciendo una serie de ruidos que no estaba seguro de si era correcto hacer o no. 

Misha comenzó a jadear mientras movía las caderas sin poder parar. No podía. Eso no estaba bien, lo sabía, pero le estaba gustando tanto... Hacía tanto tiempo que no se la chupaban, que no tenía una relación con nadie... 

\- Jensen... Jensen... -Misha acabó de incorporarse para sentarse en la cama. Apartó la cabeza del joven y se tomó la erección con la mano mientras daba un tirón final. Antes de dejarse ir, agarró la mano de Jensen y la puso sobre su miembro. Luego colocó la suya encima y le guió para que lo masturbara-. Sigue así -jadeó-. Sí, así. Así.

Unos segundos más tarde, Misha se corría entre cortos espasmos sobre ambas manos hasta que acabó agotado dejándose de caer de nuevo sobre la colcha con un golpe seco.

Jensen se quedó arrodillado entre sus piernas, con la mano manchada y con una necesidad imperiosa creciéndole en el cuerpo. Se sentó sobre los talones y sin pensar si eso era lo que habían pactado o no, se abrió la bragueta para dar rienda suelta a su placer. Cuando deslizó la mano por dentro y un segundo antes de sacársela, Misha lo cogió por la muñeca y lo detuvo.

\- Permíteme -deslizó la mano dentro de su ropa para sacar la erección del joven, que nada tenía que envidiarle a la suya.

Con una mano diestra y certera, Misha comenzó a masturbarle, dándole placer con sacudidas cortas y certeras. Jensen ahogó un jadeo y tras morderse los labios y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, se corrió con un chorro largo y caliente que manchó todos los dedos y la mano de Misha. Cuando se recompuso, miró a Misha con una sonrisa perezosa en la mirada. Misha le respondió de igual manera.

\- ¿Bien? 

\- Mejor que bien -sonrió, notando cómo su cuerpo comenzaba al fin a relajarse.

\- Vamos a limpiarnos y durmamos un poco. Estás que te caes de sueño.

Jensen no podía negarle que después de descargar tanta energía acumulada, se había quedado tan relajado que hasta podía quedarse dormido de pie. Lo siguió al cuarto de baño, se asearon, él se quitó los pantalones y de nuevo lo siguió hacia el dormitorio.

Misha echó la colcha hacia atrás, se tumbó y le invitó a que se echara a su lado. Jensen no se hizo de rogar; se acostó pegado a él y se tapó con las sábanas.

Tras apagar la luz, Misha se quedó un rato despierto. Ya no había marcha atrás y, aunque debía de haberse sentido mal por lo que había hecho, lo cierto es que estaba tan feliz que apenas podía dejar de sonreír.

\- Misha -la voz de Jensen sonó apenas en un susurro en medio de la noche.

\- Dime.

\- Gracias.

Misha no respondió. Se limitó a sonreír con tristeza.

\- Jensen -lo llamó antes de que el joven se durmiera-. Tienes que denunciar a esos matones.

\- Déjalo ya, Misha. No entiendo por qué estás insistiendo tanto.

Misha se movió tras él. Lo agarró por la cintura y dejó de caer su pecho contra su espalda. 

\- Eres muy importante para mí, Jensen, y no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

PARTE 6

 

 

 

Jensen fue el primero en despertarse. Aún tenía en la cabeza la última frase que le había dicho Misha la noche anterior. La recordaría de por vida y le hubiera contestado si no hubiera estado tan cansado. 

Durmió tan bien que se despertó como si hubiera estado en la gloria. Se giró para descubrir que Misha estaba tumbado a su espalda, completamente dormido, y boca abajo abrazado a la almohada. Antes de llamarle para despertarle, se complació en mirarle durante un rato. Tenía el semblante relajado y respiraba ligeramente por la boca. Tenía los labios separados y algo secos y Jensen deseó besárselos para hidratárselos un poco. Tras pasar un par de minutos así, estudiándole de arriba abajo, descubrió que Misha había abierto los ojos y lo estaba observando. Sus ojos a esa hora de la mañana eran de un azul claro como el cielo.

\- ¿Has terminado de estudiarme? Voy a preguntarte en el examen de evaluación.

\- Sacaría matrícula de honor -Jensen se tumbó a su lado cara a cara sobre la almohada-. Buenos días.

\- Buenos días -respondió con la garganta seca-. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

\- Tan sólo unos minutos -no pudo evitar baja la mirada para perderse de nuevo en ese cuerpo desnudo.

Misha sonrió. Debería de haber dicho algo, pero le gustaba que Jensen lo mirase así. Nunca había conocido nadie como él, tan apasionado y sincero en sus sentimientos a pesar de ser tan joven e inexperto. Había algo en eso que había entre ellos y a lo que aún no había podido ponerle nombre que lo dejaba sin aliento cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Jensen llevó una mano hacia él y le acarició la espalda para ir luego bajando hacia abajo. Misha llevaba puesta ropa interior, pero eso no fue impedimento para él para deslizar la mano por debajo del elástico. Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, sobre todo si le decía que se estaba extralimitando y tomándose demasiadas libertades, pero eso no sucedió; ambos parecían estar relajados, tomándose las cosas con calma y sin darse prisa por levantarse. 

Acariciar el final de la espalda de Misha y la elevación de sus glúteos fue algo nuevo para Jensen. La noche anterior no había podido hacerlo y quería conocer cada milímetro del cuerpo de ese hombre. Tenía la piel suave y cálida, y se hubiera pasado toda la mañana así si hubiera podido.

\- ¿Vamos a la ducha?

Jensen asintió con algo de turbación. No tenía pensado que se ducharan juntos, pero debía reconocer que la idea lo atraía demasiado.

Lo siguió hacia el baño y esperó a que el agua caliente saliera sin que les abrasara la piel. Misha se metió en la espaciosa ducha y luego lo hizo él. Apenas murmuraron un par de comentarios mientras se enjabonaban el pelo y se aclaraban luego para darse gel.

Misha tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Deseaba al joven, eso lo tenía claro, pero no podía evitar pensar que era apenas un crío, y alumno suyo para complicar más ecuación. No sólo podía perder el trabajo por eso, sino que también podía ir a la cárcel. ¿Estaba seguro que realmente merecía tanto la pena? Levantó la mirada y vio esos dos ojos verdes brillantes mirándole. Parte del chorro de la ducha le caía sobre un lateral de la cabeza y el hombro, salpicándole y haciéndole brillar las pecas del rostro. Jensen no era un muchacho cualquiera y lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que se había sincerado a él, desde que había puesto los labios sobre él sabiendo que nada volvería a ser igual. 

Se acercó lentamente, pidiendo permiso sin palabras para invadir en su totalidad su espacio personal. Jensen asintió. Tenía los labios húmedos por el chorro que caía sobre ellos y Misha supo que no había visto nada más apetecible en la vida. Sin contenerse más, se inclinó sobre sus labios y lo besó. 

El joven participó desde el primer segundo, abriendo los labios y ofreciéndose por completo. Dejó de caer la espalda en la pared mientras Misha lo apresaba con su cuerpo y le infundía su calor. 

De pronto todo quedó olvidado cuando ambos cuerpos se rozaron contra sí y Misha lo arrastró para llevarle completamente a su terreno; Lo arrinconó contra la pared poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y lo amoldó a él. Durante varios minutos no hubo espacio de separación entre ambos. Jensen se dejó hacer, aceptando lo que el otro le daba y aprendiendo de ello. Minutos más tarde, todo se volvió turbio y difuso cuando Misha se arrodilló frente a él y sin darle tiempo a asimilarlo, se lo llevó a la boca tragándole completamente.

Como todo cualquier chico de su edad, Jensen había soñado mil veces con ese momento; cómo sería, con quién, qué sentiría, dónde sería, y un largo etcétera que su mente ya no llegaba a recordar, pero jamás se había imaginado sentir algo así, de hecho lo pilló totalmente desprevenido y sin estar preparado.

La boca de Misha no le concedía ninguna tregua. Lo succionaba tirando de él con movimiento calientes y rítmicos, y su cuerpo sólo podía aceptar, aceptar y aceptar. Tenía la cabeza agachada intentando mirarle entre el caño de agua que le caía sobre la cara. A duras penas pudo ver a Misha, con esos labios carnosos y sensuales alrededor de su erección, proporcionándole la primera mamada de su vida, y por Dios que no fuera la última porque esa sensación era como tener alas y poder volar sobre el cielo.

Con una mano, Misha le tenía agarrado de la cadera y con la otra lo acariciaba de la base hasta el tronco mientras lo engullía una y otra vez. Le arañó con la yema de los dedos mientras bajaba por su abdomen para deslizar la mano por detrás de los testículos hasta el perineo. Una vez allí, apretó esa sensible zona.

Jensen no tuvo ninguna posibilidad. La sensación fue tan fuerte e intensa, que sólo atinó a agarrarse a ambos lados de la ducha y sostenerse para no caer mientras se corría sin remedio en la boca de Misha. Sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a jadear mientras se perdía en una sensación de deleite y placer, acariciado por el agua de la ducha y por los tentadores labios de ese hombre. Cuando pensó que no podría sentir más, una nueva sensación lo recorrió de arriba abajo y lo arrastró hacia abajo, haciendo más profundo el orgasmo y dejándolo luego completamente extasiado y sin oxígeno.

 

Misha se separó de él aún de rodillas mientras veía cómo Jensen, aún con la espalda pegada a los azulejos de la pared, iba deslizándose poco a poco hasta acabar sentado frente a él, laxo y con una expresión de estar en la gloria.

\- ¿Bien? -Misha sonrió ya sabiendo la respuesta. No es que él fuera de preguntar esa clase de preguntas muy a menudo, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver la cara de Jensen.

\- ¿Bien? -el joven pudo recuperar la voz varios segundos más tarde. Aprovechó que el agua de la ducha le caía cerca para abrir la boca y beber algunas gotas aunque éstas estuvieran templadas-. ¿Bien? ¡Ha sido la leche!

Misha se rió por la expresión. No le duró mucho porque Jensen se le echó encima. El joven lo obligó a echarse hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbado sobre el suelo de la ducha con él encima. Se sentó sobre sus muslos, le agarró la erección que llevaba un buen rato quejándose porque nadie le prestaba atención, y lo lamió. 

Era la primera vez que lamía una polla de esa manera y jamás se hubiera imaginado llevarse una a la boca hasta ahora. No era cuestión de devolverle el favor ni mucho menos, era más bien que quería experimentarlo todo con Misha. No quería dejarse nada atrás, y mamársela estaba en la lista de cosas que quería hacer con él.

\- Jensen, no tienes que... -Misha paró de hablar cuando el joven deslizó esos carnosos labios alrededor de su miembro hasta abarcarle casi por entero. En circunstancias normales solía tener mucho más aguante, pero no todos los días tenía a un muchacho de diecisiete años mamándole la polla y robándole la vida a cada lamida-. Oh, Dios.

Jensen sonrió, sabiendo que si decía eso era porque lo estaba haciendo bien. Tenía miedo de ser demasiado rudo, o brusco, o tirar más de la cuenta, pero por los jadeos que parecían salir de los labios de Misha, éste no parecía tener ninguna queja. Cuando los jadeos se hicieron más pronunciados y Misha se contrajo de una forma casi imposible, Jensen apretó el agarre y lo succionó hasta robarle la última gota que tenía para darle.

 

Misha reaccionó un par de minutos más tarde. Tumbado boca arriba como estaba, Jensen seguía sentado sobre sus muslos mirándole con una mirada cómplice en el rostro.

\- Creo que nos hemos dejado llevar un poco -el joven se incorporó para levantarse y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarle.

\- Eso me temo -Misha aceptó la ayuda y se levantó de allí notando cómo sus piernas aún necesitaban un par de segundos más para responder. 

\- ¿Sabes? -Jensen monopolizó el chorro de la ducha para terminar de aclararse el pelo y la espalda-. Antes, cuando me lo estabas haciendo, por un momento pensé que me ibas a meter un dedo.

Misha se arrimó mucho a él para aprovechar un poco de agua y enjuagarse. No pudo evitar mirarle cómplice.

\- ¿No crees que eso hubiera sido experimentar demasiadas cosas muy rápido?

\- No.

La sinceridad de Jensen les hizo reír a ambos.

\- ¿Has practicado alguna vez contigo? -Misha salió de la ducha, cogió dos toallas del mueble y le tendió una a Jensen mientras con la otra comenzaba a secarse.

\- ¿Con un dedo te refieres? -cerró el grifo y se tapó la cara con la toalla para secarse, aunque también le sirvió para ocultarse un poco porque no podía dar crédito a que estuvieran hablando de algo tan íntimo-. No -respondió al fin-. Nunca he practicado ni conmigo ni con nadie.

\- Pues lo primero es que te pruebes tú -Misha se enrolló la toalla en la cintura y lo miró-. Para que sepas qué es lo que te gusta y cómo. No podrás decirle a la otra persona con la estés qué es lo que más te pone si no lo sabes ni tú, ¿no crees?

Jensen quiso decirle que cualquier cosa que hiciera con él le gustaba, pero tuvo que darle la razón.

Misha le sonrió. En ese momento sonó el móvil de Jensen y éste fue a ver de qué se trataba. 

\- Jared me ha invitado a comer a su casa. Ha llegado familia suya y con tanta gente, si llama mi madre, no podrá encubrirme todo el día.

\- Deberías ir con él -Misha lo animó sabiendo que el chaval tenía sus dudas-. Así pasas un rato con tu amigo.

Jensen no lo tenía claro. Prefería quedarse con Misha y experimentar más, pero no podía arriesgarse. Si su madre llegaba a enterarse de algo de todo eso, iba a poner el grito en el cielo, pero no le preocupaba tanto él y el castigo que pudiera infligirle, al lío en el que podía meterse Misha sin comerlo ni beberlo.

\- Está bien -asintió con desgana-, pero nos queda pendiente más cosas.

\- Tómate lo que hemos hablado como ejercicios para practicar en casa y luego me cuentas -le invitó. Sabía que así el joven se sentiría menos apesadumbrado. 

\- Está bien -repitió ahora más animado-. Ya hablaremos.

 

Ambos se despidieron en la entrada de la casa antes de abrir la puerta. Jensen se volvió y le dio un beso, como iba siendo costumbre en él, y Misha se dejó. Hubiera sido absurdo haberse negado después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esas últimas horas.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, tuvo que admitir que la casa parecía el doble de grande y el doble de sola ahora que Jensen se había ido.

 

 

 

 

 

La Navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados y con ella los temibles exámenes de evaluación. Jensen tenía que decir que ese año era el que más relajado iba. No sabía si tenía que ver con las clases particulares con Misha, su relación con él fuera esta cual fuera o que simplemente estaba madurando, pero estaba mucho más tranquilo que en años anteriores. Llevaba todas las materias al día, incluso con muy buena nota, y ya había terminado el proyecto para la clase de tecnología. Quería regalárselo a Misha y ahora tenía dudas. Veía las cosas tan geniales que habían hecho muchos de sus compañeros de clase y se preguntó si lo suyo no sería una mierda pinchada en un palo, tal y como había llamado Chris a su propio trabajo.

Esa _cosa_ aún sin nombre que tenía con Misha, también parecía ir bastante bien, al menos por lo que él percibía. Había seguido yendo a su casa por las tardes tres veces a la semana y Misha le había ayudado a comprender los nuevos problemas de matemáticas y de paso le había ayudado con otras materias cuando el tema se le hacía muy cuesta arriba. Las tardes que terminaban temprano solían sentarse en el sofá, normalmente él encima del profesor, y acababa comiéndoselo a besos. Comenzaban bien, cada uno en su asiento, comentado la película que hubieran elegido ese día, pero al cabo de veinte minutos, no podían apartar las manos el uno del otro, independientemente de si la peli era buena o no. 

No habían vuelto a quedar los fines de semana. Misha tenía muchos exámenes y proyectos que corregir y Jensen debía de andarse con cuidado para que en casa no sospecharan nada. Jared le había preguntado un par de veces por esa misteriosa relación, pero él había sabido darle largas. 

 

Aprender las reacciones de su cuerpo también fue algo que se tomó con calma. Intentó un par de veces eso de experimentar con su dedo, pero no fue capaz. Se imaginaba haciéndose daño o sintiendo algún profundo dolor y el cuerpo se le tensaba al instante, impidiendo cualquier penetración. Era frustrante porque él quería hacerlo, quería avanzar, quería decirle a Misha lo que le gustaba y lo que no, pero estaba dejando claro que aún no era más que un bebé. Ese pensamiento lo cabreó, lo que le obligó a encerrarse en el baño y practicar sí o sí consigo mismo. Salió media hora más tarde con un profundo dolor y un gran cabreo. ¿Y si ser el pasivo no iba con él?

 

Al fin las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron. Ese último día de clase sólo tenía que recoger las notas y entregar los últimos proyectos que tenía de varias asignaturas. Apenas había visto a Misha y era imperioso encontrarle porque quería desearle felices fiestas y darle su regalo. No tenían que entregarlo hasta la vuelta, pero él quería dárselo como regalo de Navidad.

Cuando llegó a la clase de tecnología, todos los alumnos se habían ido y sólo el profesor Collins parecía estar allí guardando apuntes en los cajones de su escritorio.

\- Hola -Jensen entró con timidez, esperando a que el profesor le diera paso.

\- Hola Jensen. Pasa -Misha le sonrió. Eso era algo que le gustaba del joven, que no se había tomado más libertades de las que en realidad eran. Desde el principio había tenido claro que en clase eran profesor y alumno y si tenía que llamarle la atención o bajarle la nota si consideraba que no se había esforzado lo suficiente, Jensen estaba de acuerdo y eso él lo agradecía porque esa relación no habría sido igual si Jensen se hubiera comportado de otra manera-. ¿Qué haces aún por el colegio? Ya se ha ido todo el mundo.

\- Quería darle una cosa -en el colegio, para Jensen él seguía siendo el profesor Collins y jamás le faltaría al respeto. Jamás haría nada que pudiera causarle algún mal.

\- Ah -Misha cerró el último cajón y caminó hacia él-. ¿La sorpresa que dijiste?

Jensen asintió pensando si ahora su regalo no sería poca cosa.

\- Quería dártelo en Navidad, pero no sé si podré verte ese día.

\- El veintitrés por la noche salgo hacia casa de mi madre. Todos los años nos reunimos allí toda la familia y voy a quedarme hasta que volvamos a clase.

\- Ah -ésta vez fue Jensen el que se expresó con un monosílabo.

\- Podemos quedar el veintitrés por la tarde y me lo das. Te prometo no abrirlo hasta Navidad.

La idea de verle antes de que se fuera le pareció bien, y la que abriera su regalo no estando él delante también. No quería estar presente cuando descubriera que su regalo era mierda con pelo.

\- Bien. Me pasaré por tu casa si te parece bien.

Misha asintió. Cuando Jensen fue a darse la vuelta, lo agarró del hombro y lo detuvo.

\- Jensen, ¿estás bien?

Jensen no tenía claro cómo se sentía. Por un lado estaba triste porque en todos esos días no se verían. También su poca destreza en el tema de auto complacerse a sí mismo le había ido demasiado bien. Todo eso en conjunto le hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo.

\- Sí. Estoy cansado -mintió para salir del paso-. Creo que me pasaré todas las vacaciones durmiendo.

Misha sonrió.

\- Aprovecha. Si yo pudiera también lo haría.

El joven le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de irse. Pasarían un par de días antes de verle otra vez para despedirse de él y eso le hacía estar de un humor más extraño aún, que unido a como ya se sentía, apenas le quedaban palabras para expresar lo jodido que estaba.

 

 

Jensen llegó después de comer a su casa. No quería ir demasiado tarde para no ir con prisas y para que tampoco fuera una visita de cinco minutos. Si no iba a verle en casi dos semanas, al menos quería pasar un par de horas con él.

\- ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

Misha negó con la cabeza. Lo guió hacia su dormitorio donde acababa de hacer la maleta para el viaje.

\- Acabo de terminar. ¿Te apetece un té?

Jensen negó con la cabeza. Misha se sentó a un lado de la cama y palmeó sobre la colcha para que el muchacho ocupara ese asiento a su lado. 

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? -Misha esperó un par de segundos a que el chico estuviera cómodo para hablar con él-. Quizás piensas que no me he dado cuenta que llevas un par de semanas algo más “callado” de lo habitual. Al principio pensé que serían los nervios de los exámenes, pero al ver tus calificaciones tan buenas y que sigues igual, estoy algo preocupado.

Jensen podía mentirle y contarle cualquier historia, pero por alguna extraña razón quería ser sincero con Misha.

\- Llevo... llevo varias semanas intentando lo de complacerse a uno mismo y no lo logro -comenzó casi tartamudeándole la voz-. Soy torpe.

Misha apretó los labios conteniendo la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de él. No se reía de las desgracias del chico sino más bien de su tono de voz. Jensen era demasiado melodramático algunas veces.

\- No creo que seas torpe, Jensen -Misha lo calmó. Le puso una mano en la rodilla y la frotó-. Todo necesita su tiempo y si tú estás presionándote a ti mismo, jamás conseguirás nada así. Tienes que dejar que la cosa fluya. 

Jensen no iba a decirle a Misha lo que opinaba de las cosas que fluían y de toda esa mierda Zen porque no quería ser maleducado, pero estaba ya cansado de no llegar a nada. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Tenía vergüenza de proponérselo, pero no quería quedarse con la duda durante todos esos días. Sacó la cajita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se la tendió.

\- Tu regalo -dijo colocándolo sobre la palma de su mano-. No es gran cosa, pero lo hice para ti.

\- Lo abriré en Navidad y te mandaré un mensaje. Estoy seguro de que me gustará. Yo no te he comprado. Cuando vuelva de las fiestas te...

Jensen lo detuvo. Aquí empezaba la segunda parte del plan, y tenía que ser muy cuidadoso si quería que todo saliera como él deseaba.

\- Misha... Yo sé qué regalo podrías hacerme.

Misha no era tonto y supo inmediatamente por el tono de Jensen a qué se refería el joven.

\- Jensen... No.

\- ¿Por qué no? -se defendió él inmediatamente-. Yo quiero hacerlo contigo. No consigo seguir yo solo, Misha, y me estoy frustrando. Empiezo a pensar que soy torpe, o soy idiota o que esto no es para mí...

\- Jensen, Jensen -lo llamó cogiéndole por la mandíbula para obligar al que el joven lo mirase-. No te pasa nada malo, ¿entendido? Todo está bien. Sólo necesitas un poco más de tiempo.

\- ¡No tengo más tiempo! -Jensen se levantó de un salto de la cama y se puso a pasear por la habitación-. Ahora te vas casi dos semanas y yo ya llevo dos semanas con esto. ¡Dos semanas! Soy gilipollas, joder -de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba suplicando porque lo follara o al menos que hiciera algo con él para que dejara de sentirse un completo estúpido. Ahora se sintió algo mucho peor. Se tapó la cara con una mano y salió de allí a paso rápido.

\- ¡Jensen! -Misha se levantó rápidamente cuando vio que abandonaba la habitación-. ¡Jensen, espera! -lo detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta-. ¿Dónde diablos vas?

\- Misha, suéltame -tiró del brazo pero sólo consiguió que Misha apretara más.

\- Jensen; esto no es un todo o nada. Tenemos tiempo. Cuando vuelva, podemos...

\- ¡No! -lo calló de un gruñido. Levantó la cabeza con los ojos más brillantes de lo normal y lo enfrentó-. ¿Es que no me entiendes? ¿No puedes comprender lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, lo importante que es para mí dar este paso, lo importante que has llegado a ser en mi vida? -se relamió los labios-. No quiero seguir esperando, Misha, ¡no puedo! -jadeó-. Ya no puedo más.

Algo debió de estallar en el pecho de Misha, o simplemente es que se había vuelto mucho más loco de lo que en verdad creía, pero lo arrinconó contra la puerta de entrada y le devoró los labios mientras deslizaba los dedos entre sus cabellos y lo despeinaba.

\- Joder, Jensen -murmuraba sin darse cuenta-. Maldita sea.

 


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE 7

 

 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ninguno de los dos llevaba ya nada de ropa encima. Jensen cayó sobre la cama como un peso muerto unido a los labios de Misha, que no podía separarse de él ni un segundo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y se dejó de caer sobre él mientras le levantaba los brazos para agarrarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Por inercia se meció entre sus piernas. En ningún momento intentó penetrarle, ni siquiera lo intentó; simplemente se limitó a mecerse contra él, a restregarse hasta hacer que ambos miembros se frotaran juntos y desesperados.

\- Misha... -Jensen decía su nombre inconscientemente entre jadeo y jadeo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y levantaba las caderas para salirle al encuentro. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba mucho-. Misha.

Misha se bajó de su cuerpo y rodó por la cama hasta ponerse a su lado. Sabía por qué estaban ahí e iba a cumplir con su cometido. Estiró el brazo hacia el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un bote pequeño y transparente. Con agilidad y con una sola mano, lo abrió y se echó bastante gel sobre la palma. Jensen había abierto los ojos para mirar qué hacía. Había dejado de besarle y ya no estaba sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera solo y tuviera frío.

\- Es lubricante -Misha cerró el bote apretándolo contra el pechó y lo tiró a un lado sin preocuparle donde caía-. Voy a enseñarte cómo tienes que hacerlo, ¿vale?

Jensen asintió. Comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso. Una cosa era ser un torpe en la intimidad y otra muy distinta que Misha lo viera. No obstante no se negó porque quería eso, y necesitaba que Misha le enseñara a hacerlo bien.

\- Lo primero y más importante de todo es lubricarte bien, ya sean los dedos, algún juguete que quieras usar, lo que sea -hundió la cabeza en su cuello y siguió hablando a la par que lo besaba-. Hasta que no tengas mucha, mucha práctica, este paso es fundamental.

El joven se moría de vergüenza. Eso era lo primero que había fallado en casa. Había usado lubricación, por supuesto, pero no tanta como sugería Misha. ¿Habría estado ahí el fallo?

\- Te embadurnas bien los dedos y la zona -Misha siguió explicándole y, mientras le dejaba un reguero húmedo por el cuello, su mano se perdía entre las piernas del joven hasta encontrar su trasero. Luego acarició los sensibles pliegues cuando los hubo lubricado bien-. No temas mancharte o manchar algo; la mayoría son transparentes y cuando se secan no dejan mancha. 

Eso era bueno saberlo de cara a su madre, porque a ver cómo iba a explicarle en un futuro ciertas manchas en la cama.

\- Cuando ya estés listo -Misha rodeó su entrada con pereza, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para explicarle cómo se hacía-, empiezas con un dedo.

Involuntariamente Jensen se tensó. No pudo evitar poner el cuerpo rígido cuando notó uno de los dedos de Misha hacer presión en esa zona tan íntima. El profesor lo notó y paró el avance. No iba a decirle nada, ni siquiera iba a hacer mención de lo sucedido. Cuánta más importancia le dieran al asunto, peor; por eso decidió seguir avanzando por otro lado. Volvió a hundir sus labios sobre el cuello del joven mientras trepaba sobre él para colocarse entre sus piernas. Con una sola mano le volvió a coger las muñecas ya que no había bajado los brazos en ningún momento. Eso no significaba que estuviera apresándole para que no se moviera, porque el joven podía soltarse y moverse sin hacer apenas esfuerzo; Misha sólo pretendía que se centrara en él y no se dispersara en nada más. De nuevo, comenzó a mecerse entre sus piernas, balanceándose con él haciendo restregar ambos miembros de una forma demasiado indecorosa.

Jensen se relajó de nuevo, dejándose llevar por ese placentero movimiento. Los labios de Misha tenían el poder de volverle loco y de hacerle olvidar casi cualquier cosa.

Misha notó cuándo el joven se había relajado completamente debajo de él; no tenía las caderas tan en tensión ni los músculos tan contraídos. Antes de volver a intentarlo de nuevo, decidió seguir relajándole a base de besos y caricias. Le prodigó muchos besos por la mandíbula, dejando un pequeño reguero tras de sí a cada paso que daba. También le había soltado el agarre de las muñecas y ahora, con la yema de los dedos, le hacía cosquillas en esa sensible piel que había en la parte interna del antebrazo. Era todo un acoso y derribo y Jensen no iba a tener así ninguna posibilidad. Y así fue; apenas fue cuestión de minuto y medio cuando ya lo tenía completamente a su merced. Entonces probó con el dedo de nuevo. Lo hizo con mucha sutileza, balanceando las caderas haciendo que el joven se meciera con él. Apoyó el dedo índice sobre su entrada y despacio, muy despacio, comenzó a incursionar en él. La gran abundancia de lubricante hizo fácil ese movimiento. Incluso podía haber sido más rápido, pero Misha quería hacerlo así aunque eso le estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

La estrechez de Jensen le dio la bienvenida y eso le hizo comenzar a sudar. El joven estaba tan prieto que hasta a un simple dedo le costaba trabajo abrirse camino en él. Eso no lo desanimó y siguió avanzando. Luego retrocedió. El cuerpo de Jensen reaccionó. Fue solo un tic nervioso, pero nada más que por eso se anduvo con ojo. Siguió besándole para mantenerle la mente ocupada y eso pareció dar su fruto porque pudo volver a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones sin que el cuerpo pusiera resistencia.

Jensen lo estaba notando todo. Sentía ese dedo avanzar dentro de él, abriéndose paso y amoldándole. Era una sensación extraña, levemente dolorosa, aunque poco a poco iba siendo cada vez más placentera. Llegó un punto en que, cuando Misha extrajo su dedo totalmente, él acercó las caderas instándole más, rogándole para que no abandonara su cuerpo. Esa sensación de tenerle dentro se había convertido en una necesidad que parecía ir creciendo a pasos agigantados.

\- Misha -jadeó retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, suplicando más y deseando que esa sensación no se acabara nunca.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Misha le había echado el pelo de la frente para atrás, despejándole así la cara. El joven había comenzado a sudar y a temblar bajo él-. ¿Quieres más?

Jensen asintió sin dudar. Se mordía el labio inferior y asentía para darle más énfasis. Misha era como una droga y él aún no había tenido bastante. 

Ante el asentimiento tan vehemente del joven, Misha sonrió haciendo una mueca con los labios. Añadió un segundo dedo y tras entrelazar el índice y el corazón, los arrimó a su entrada para entrar en él.

El cuerpo de Jensen se arqueó por la sensación. Notaba cómo avanzaba y cómo chocaba contra algo que le produjo mil escalofríos a la vez, y que casi lo hizo correrse en el acto. Quiso evitarlo, retrasarlo, pero acabó retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo entre espasmos mientras sentía cómo se abandonaba al placer sin remedio. Cuando volvió en sí, abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos ojos azules que lo miraban con una expresión dulce en el rostro. Debería de sentirse avergonzado, pero se encontraba tan bien que sólo pudo hacer una leve mueca con la boca a la par que seguía moviendo las caderas. Adelantó los labios y apresó los de Misha.

\- Sigue -jadeó entre ellos-. Sigue.

Misha tendría que haber tenido más voluntad y haberse negado, era lo que se esperaba de un hombre de su edad y experiencia, pero no pudo. Cuando extrajo los dedos, se acercó más a él para afianzar su erección en la entrada del joven. Entonces se hundió en él.

Dos dedos no hacían justicia con el tamaño de su pene, pero la preparación previa y la lubricación facilitaron mucho la tarea. Jensen se contrajo por esa nueva sensación. No tenía nada que ver dos dedos con sentirse completamente lleno y saciado. Volvió a ponerse erecto y elevó las caderas para terminar de empalarse del todo. Esa sensación era tan sublime que no sabía cómo había podido vivir todos esos años sin ella.

Misha rechinó los dientes intentando contenerse. Haber notado lo prieto con estaba Jensen con sólo dos dedos y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver que probarlo de esa otra manera. 

Los primeros movimientos que hizo fueron erráticos, probando hasta dónde podía llegar y si Jensen estaba preparado o no. El joven parecía estarlo, de hecho no paraba de retorcerse bajo su cuerpo intentando alcanzar un ritmo más activo. Cuando Misha se lo dio, sus jadeos posiblemente se escucharon por toda la manzana, aunque a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. La cama comenzó a crujir bajo sus cuerpos y las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron más entrecortadas y afiladas. 

Jensen arqueó la espalda, lo rodeó con los brazos y se meció contra él. Lo necesitaba y lo quería, ambas cosas a partes iguales. Le agarró de la nuca y entrelazó los dedos en su cabello mientras hundía sus labios bajo su oído.

\- Misha, Misha -jadeó sin poder controlarse. Estaba perdido en una espiral de placer de la que no quería salir-. Misha, por favor.

Misha se rindió. ¿Para qué seguir resistiéndose si sabía que era en vano? Aumentó el ritmo y el sonido de ambos cuerpos entrechocar entre sí lo llenó todo. Apenas dos minutos más tarde, se corría sin remedio en ese estrecho y caliente canal. 

Cuando el mundo, y la habitación sobre todo, dejaron de dar vueltas, Misha se incorporó para salir de su cuerpo lo más lentamente posible. Notaba húmedo el estómago. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jensen se había corrido otra vez. Sonrió con pereza y se tumbó a su lado. 

\- ¿Es así siempre?

Misha volvió la cabeza para mirarle después de apartarse varias gotas de sudor de la frente.

\- Más o menos, sí -respondió sin querer entrar en detalles para no confundirle. 

Jensen se giró hacia él para mirarle con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

\- ¿Y cuándo repetimos?

La risotada de Misha debió de oírse en medio estado. Eso era lo que más le gustaba del joven y por lo que lo habían llevado a ese lío. Ahora sí que había quebrantado un par de leyes algo serias como para tomarlas así como así a la ligera. Se quedó respirando a su lado sin decir nada hasta que se percató de que el chico se había quedado dormido. Se incorporó levemente para mirar el reloj de la mesilla de noche y comprobó que la tarde ya había avanzado bastante. No quería echar a Jensen de su cama como si fuera un polvo más. No pasaría nada si salía de casa un par de horas más tarde. Le diría a su familia que había tenido trabajo hasta última hora. Programó el reloj para que sonara dos horas más tarde y se echó a su lado. Él también cayó rendido a los pocos minutos.

 

 

 

Cuando se despertaron, se dieron una ducha rápida y Jensen abandonó la casa de Misha para que pudiera terminar de prepararlo todo e irse. Iban a ser dos semanas duras sin él y lo echaría mucho de menos, ya no sólo por lo que había pasado, sino porque el profesor Collins se había transformado en alguien demasiado importante en su vida. Lo necesitaba de la forma que fuera, era como una especie de droga para seguir viviendo, y no podía evitarlo.

 

 

La noche de Navidad Jensen estaba sentado a la mesa con sus padres, disfrutando de una velada tranquila. Su hermana menor llevaba media hora monopolizando la mesa, hablando sin parar sobre un suceso que le había pasado esa misma mañana en el centro comercial. Su móvil le vibró en el bolsillo y, aprovechando que sus padres estaban distraídos, leyó el mensaje.

_“He abierto tu regalo. Me ha gustado mucho el llavero y ya llevo las llaves de casa colgadas en él. Muchas gracias. Te deseo Feliz Navidad.”_

Jensen sonrió por el mensaje. Sin perder tiempo, le respondió al suyo.

“ _Feliz Navidad para ti también. Tu regalo no está completo. Yo tengo la otra mitad.”_

El joven no se guardó el móvil porque sabía que le llegaría una respuesta pronto. Y así fue.

_“¿La otra mitad? ¿Me regalas cosas a medias?”_ y una sonrisilla dibujada tras el texto.

Jensen no podía evitar sonreír mientras le respondía.

_“Sí. Así volverás con más ganas al colegio.”_

Misha respondió en el acto.

_“Ya iba a volver con muchas ganas. Si por mí fuera, volvería ahora mismo.”_

Jensen no se podía creer que todo eso le estuviera pasando a él, por eso no pudo evitar ser totalmente sincero con lo que pensaba.

_“Te echo de menos.”_

“ _Yo también te echo de menos. Nos veremos pronto.”_

Jensen estuvo mirando ese mensaje durante toda la noche y todos los días que quedaron hasta que por fin llegó tan esperado día. Jamás había deseado que las vacaciones de Navidad pasasen tan rápido.

 

 

 

Finalmente ese ansiado día llegó. Se levantó antes de lo acostumbrado, se duchó, le dio tiempo a desayunar masticando bien lo que comía y corrió hacia clase. Debía de haberse colado en algún bucle del tiempo o algo extraño, porque cuando llegó, la campana anunciando la primera clase ya estaba sonando. No iba a negar que se había pasado la mitad del camino soñando con ver ya esos ojos azules que tanto añoraba, y que posiblemente en algunos tramos debido a su ensimismamiento, hubiera ido más lento de lo normal, pero... ¿tanto?

Llegar tarde le supuso no poder ver al profesor Collins hasta la clase de tecnología, justo antes del almuerzo. 

La mañana pasó con demasiada lentitud, así que cuando al fin llegó la esperada hora, Jensen no podía creer que fuera cierto. Dejó atrás a sus compañeros y caminó rápido para llegar lo antes posible. Otros chicos estaban llegando a su misma vez, así que no pudo saludar a Misha como él hubiera querido. Aunque claro, como él hubiera querido saludarle no iba a poder ser hasta que no se vieran a solas esa misma tarde en casa del profesor Collins para retomar las clases particulares.

Misha lo vio entrar y ambos quedaron mirándose unos segundos perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Jensen le sonrió y caminó despacio hacia su asiento. El profesor estaba dejando lo que parecía ser el nuevo material para las clases sobre las mesas de los alumnos. Cuando vio que Jensen se sentó en su sitio, caminó hacia él dejando más materiales en otras mesas a su paso.

\- Hola, Jensen. ¿Qué tal las fiestas?

\- Largas -respondió el joven-. ¿Qué tal usted, profesor Collins?

Tratarle de usted y recordar lo que habían hecho la última vez que habían estado juntos le produjo un remolido en el estómago.

\- Aburridas -respondió algo más colorado que antes, posiblemente recordando lo mismo que él-, y deseando volver.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose sin poder apartar la vista el uno del otro. El ruido de Jared y Chris llegando a la mesa con su incesante charla los hizo reaccionar. Misha puso una de las cajas que traía en los brazos sobre la mesa y saludó a los recién llegados.

\- Cuando estemos todos, vamos a comenzar una nueva actividad. Id repartiéndoos los materiales -indicó. Le lanzó una última mirada a Jensen de reojo y siguió a la siguiente mesa.

Durante la clase, Jensen intentó concentrarse para escuchar las instrucciones de lo que el profesor Collins quería pedirles para esa evaluación, pero le era imposible. ¿Era él que lo había echado demasiado de menos, o ese hombre estaba incluso más atractivo que cuando se fueron de vacaciones? Hizo el fuerzo, de veras que lo se esforzó en escucharle, pero en su mente sólo había cabida para los jadeos que sabía que el profesor Collins murmuraba cuando hacía el amor. Ese recordatorio lo dejó fuera de combate, llenándole la mente de imágenes de ambos en posturas algo comprometedoras. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el timbre anunciando el final de la clase y el comienzo del almuerzo sonó sobre sus cabezas. Todos recogieron muy rápido, menos él, que se entretuvo guardando sus cosas en la mochila casi a cámara lenta. 

\- ¿No tienes hambre? -Misha se acercó a él cuando todos los alumnos ya se habían ido y sólo quedaban ellos dos.

\- De comida no.

Misha siseó por la respuesta. Miró nervioso a la puerta y se acercó a ella. Comprobó que ya no quedaba nadie por el pasillo, entonces volvió a cerrar y echó la llave. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen.

\- Comentarios como ese podrían costarnos caro.

\- Lo he dicho porque sabía que no había nadie más en clase -Jensen caminó hacia el final de la clase, en el mismo lateral donde se encontraba la puerta. Sabía que desde ahí no podía verse nada desde afuera-. Y es la verdad; estoy hambriento.

Misha caminaba hacia ese mismo rumbo por la otra hilera de mesas sin quitarle los ojos de encima y tanteando al muchacho.

\- Y, ¿de qué tienes hambre?

Jensen podía haberse andado por las ramas, pero decidió ser directo. El descanso no iba a durar para siempre.

\- De ti.

Misha siguió caminando hacia él, con ese paso lento pero seguro. El joven ya se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, esperándole, y él se acercaba, arrinconándolo como si fuera su presa del día. Cuando llegó a su lado, lo apresó contra la pared y lo besó. Ambos se devoraron la boca y se mordieron los labios con ansias, usando demasiada saliva y gruñidos a cada movimiento.

El profesor tiró de una mesa hacia donde se encontraban, se dio la vuelta y se bajó apenas suficiente los pantalones para dejar ese adorable trasero al descubierto. Luego se apoyó sobre la superficie.

\- Fóllame.

Jensen parpadeó confundido porque ni en su sueño más calenturiento se hubiera imaginado que eso pudiera pasarle. Pero allí estaba él, con esa palabra rotunda y directa rebotándole en la cabeza.

Misha le acercó un envoltorio pequeño que al principio pensó que sería un preservativo, pero cuando lo abrió, descubrió que era lubricante como el que habían usado en su casa. De pronto se puso nervioso; no había practicado, ni siquiera consigo mismo, y temía hacerle daño. Eso le hizo dudar antes de empezar. 

Al ver que Jensen no empezaba, Misha volvió la cabeza para mirarle y vio la duda en sus ojos. Le sonrió con calidez e intentó calmarlo sabiendo lo que le rondaba por la mente.

\- Lo vas a hacer bien, Jensen -le infundió confianza-. Confío en ti.

Jensen asintió. No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que se arrimó a él para lamerle la nuca y morderle, marcándole apenas levemente. El olor de ese hombre podía con él y saber que lo estaba esperando, que lo necesitaba, le infundía un calor que lo invadía por completo.

Se esparció el viscoso y transparente líquido por los dedos y los guió hacia la entrada de Misha. Mentalmente siguió los pasos que él le había dicho aquella única vez. Recordaba la cadencia de su voz como si hubiera sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás. Lo acarició con los dedos embadurnarle bien para luego guiar el índice hacia dentro. 

El profesor Collins opuso mucha menos resistencia que él. Conforme lo penetraba, varios jadeos por parte de ambos fueron ahogados por ellos mismos para que no se escucharan desde fuera. 

Jensen tuvo que reconocer que la sensación no tenía nada que ver a la otra vez, pero era igual de placentera. Saber que la satisfacción de Misha estaba literalmente en sus manos, le hacía sentir cierto poder que nunca antes había sentido.

Tras incursionar en él varias veces, fue a introducir un segundo dedo cuando la voz de Misha jadeó en apenas un murmullo.

\- Jen -acortó su nombre, no supo muy bien si fue porque le gustaba o bien porque no fue capaz de decirlo entero-; no tenemos tiempo para ir más lento. Métemela ya.

\- No quiero hacerte daño -fue la respuesta del joven, preocupado por causarle dolor.

\- No vas a hacérmelo -lo tranquilizó para instarle a que se diera prisa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No he hecho esto en la vida.

Misha sonrió sabiendo que a Jensen no podía exigirle algo sin que el muchacho le preguntara el por qué.

\- Porque estoy demasiado ansioso -gruñó cuando notó el dedo del joven moviéndose dentro-. Te necesito.

_Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito._

Esas palabras causaron un efecto extraño en él. Extrajo el dedo, se bajó la bragueta y tras sacársela, se afianzó tras él y lo penetró. Intentó hacerlo con lentitud, cosa que logró a medias. Quería saborear el momento, hacerlo suyo y que durara para siempre. 

Su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Ni Misha tampoco. Ambos tenían demasiada prisa y no había tiempo para andarse con delicadezas. 

Jensen lo sujetó fuertemente de las caderas y lo obligó a seguir el ritmo auto impuesto. Sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí y el joven creía que se moriría de un momento a otro. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, y lo estaba viendo todo de primera plana. No podía quitarle el ojo a cómo su miembro entraba en el cuerpo del otro hombre, erecto, firme, decidido, y le prodigaba un placer sin límites. 

Gimió su nombre. Una vez, dos veces, mil, y obtuvo como respuesta que el otro le respondiera de igual manera; acariciando su nombre entre sus labios.

Jensen ya había tenido bastante para ser la primera vez. Gruñó por última vez mientras daba rienda suelta o todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

El orgasmo lo pilló desprevenido, al menos tanta intensidad, que tuvo que sujetarse a la espalda de Misha para no caer. Sintió cómo se derramaba dentro de él y tanta satisfacción le hizo exclamar un jadeo de descanso cuando terminó.

Misha acabó a su par. Durante unos segundos había perdido completamente el control, y cuando volvió en sí, tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para no caer redondo al suelo. Había sentido el orgasmo del joven y eso hizo que se acelerara el suyo. Cuando lo notó salir de su cuerpo, se incorporó y se puso bien la ropa mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad.

\- No sé si se nos ha ido un poco de las manos -Misha se volvió ya con la ropa completamente en su sitio y miró a Jensen que terminaba de ponerse bien la suya-, pero me ha gustado.

El joven sonrió. Escucharle le tranquilizó bastante, preocupado como estaba por no haber estado a la altura. Se sentía raro. ¿Qué se hacía ahora? ¿Se vestía y se iba, se fumaba un cigarrillo, o qué? Entonces hizo lo que realmente su cuerpo le pidió que hiciera; se acercó a Misha y lo abrazó. No fue un abrazo de agradecimiento ni nada por el estilo; simplemente quería sentirlo cerca, respirar sobre su piel y sentirle a su lado.

Misha le devolvió el abrazo y lo besó en la sien. Esa relación que había nacido entre ellos aún no tenía nombre, pero estaba claro que eran algo más que simples amigos.

\- Queda poco para que suene el timbre y deberías comer algo antes de volver a clase -Misha lo soltó un poco a desgana y lo miró-. Sal tú ahora. Yo me quedaré un rato más ordenando y saldré más tarde.

Jensen asintió. Le sonrió antes de irse y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir la llave, se volvió para mirarle una última vez por esa mañana y ambos se sonrieron. Tras eso, Jensen salió y caminó relajado por el pasillo. Se sentía como en una nube e iba como flotando a todas partes. 

Para llegar antes al comedor, decidió atravesar el gimnasio de lado a lado, así no tendría que dar un rodeo a todo el instituto. Abrió la puerta del recinto, bajó las gradas y cuando iba a cruzar, un empujón le hizo tambalearse hacia delante que a punto estuvo de caer. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a quien fuera.

\- Hombre, mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es la nenaza Ackles -el grandullón con el que se había enfrentado antes Jensen estaba ahí, acompañado de su compinche, ambos con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿Buscando chupar alguna polla?

\- ¿Buscas pelea? -Jensen estaba cansado del jueguecito de ambos y no iba a dejar que lo avasallaran más.

\- Estás en clara desventaja, Jenny. Si estás pensando en pelear, mejor dedícate a ponerte de rodillas que seguro que con esos labios se te dará mejor -rió el grandullón seguido de su amigo.

Jensen no iba a aguantar semejante insulto. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, fue a por ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

PARTE 8

 

 

Misha se quedó un buen rato más en clase. No tenía mucha hambre y quería quedarse a terminar de recogerlo todo. Eso que había pasado con Jensen lo había descolocado un poco. Se había dejado llevar de una manera que no estaba seguro fuera la más correcta. ¡Por supuesto que no era la correcta! ¡Se había follado a un menor en una clase en el instituto por el amor de Dios! Bueno, para ser más precisos, su alumno lo había follado a él. No era exactamente lo mismo. El caso fue que no pudo contenerse. Decir que había echado de menos a Jensen era quedarse muy corto. Cuando lo vio esa mañana en clase, algo estalló dentro de él, algo que no sabía que tenía ni que sentía y que claramente lo estaba llevando a la locura. 

El problema es que él no se sentía un loco. Se sentía más vivo que nunca. Jensen le había dado algo que no sabía que le faltaba y ya podían maldecirle todo el mundo, pero estaba empezando a sentir algo más profundo por el joven. Eso sí que era una locura. Jensen era casi seis años más joven que él y seguramente cuando se fuera a la universidad, olvidaría todo eso que había pasado entre ellos. Conocería más chicos de su edad y se olvidaría de esa etapa de su vida. Entonces él se quedaría allí, recordándole, viviendo solitariamente rememorando lo que ese joven lleno de vida le había hecho sentir mientras llenaba la casa de gatos.

Terminó de recogerlo todo y se dispuso a ir a la sala de profesores. Tenía la siguiente hora libre. Quizás le podía dar tiempo de tomarse un té y meditar más en profundidad lo que había pasado. Entonces comenzó el caos.

 

 

 

Jensen no supo muy bien cómo los habían separado, pero alguien lo cogió de la cintura mientras otra persona tiraba del matón hasta separarle de él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado en la enfermería, con la enfermera curándole los moratones que le habían salido en la cara. Comenzaba a ver mal por un ojo y el labio le dolía horrores. Posiblemente se le hubiera roto por distintas zonas.

Antes de que la mujer terminara con las curas, el director entró en la enfermería, cerró la puerta y caminó solemne hacia él.

\- Ackles. Jensen, ¿verdad? -El director Sheppard tenía fama de ser un capullo. Posiblemente lo fuera por esa cara de estirado que tenía y ese acento inglés tan engolado.

Jensen asintió mirándole.

\- El otro muchacho me ha dicho que has empezado tú la pelea. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Sí -respondió rotundo. Había empezado él porque lo había provocado. 

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo para eso?

\- No -realmente no pretendía ser tan monosilábico, pero era la verdad. Nunca se había metido en líos hasta ahora.

\- La expulsión inmediata del colegio y una mala carta de referencia para futuros institutos y universidad -el hombre sonrió como si estuviera disfrutando de todo eso-. Con suerte te contratarán el día de mañana en Domino's para repartir pizza.

Jensen cerró los ojos un segundo. A su madre iba a darle un infarto. Podía defenderse diciendo que el otro lo había provocado. El bulling y la homofobia estaba a la orden del día y todos los centros luchaban por erradicarlo. Si él confesaba que lo habían estado acosando y humillando... sin contar la vez anterior cuando le pegaron con la vara y no le dijo nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a su madre. Pero él no era un chivato, y no iba a delatarse a sí mismo. Confesar que era homosexual era lo último que quería hacer, por eso permaneció callado esperando el castigo.

\- Me da pena todo esto, Jensen, porque eres un buen estudiante, pero tengo que respetar las normas. Para hoy a última hora de clase, tienes que haber recogido todas tus cosas y no volverás a este instituto nunca más. ¿Entendido? 

\- Sí -murmuró apenas sin voz.

\- Bien. Prepararé una carta para tus padres. Seguramente también quieran entrevistarse conmigo.

Jensen vio salir al director y luego a la enfermera. Cuando estuvo solo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara por el ojo que no tenía tan hinchado. Se sentía tan solo y desamparado que sólo pudo echarse a llorar con impotencia.

 

 

 

Misha se enteró del altercado cuando llegó a la sala de profesores. Todos allí lo estaban comentando. Cuando escuchó que era Jensen uno de los implicados, dejó su taza sobre la mesa y caminó como un loco buscándole por todo el instituto. Sabía cuál era el castigo que el director le habría implantado y tenía que dar con él lo antes posible.

Cuando lo encontró en la enfermería, el chico estaba solo, sentado sobre la camilla y con una parte de la cara totalmente amoratada. Tenía un ojo hinchado, el labio roto, el pómulo con varios cortes y la nariz sangrando. Llegó hasta él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

\- Jensen. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

El joven, que no lo había visto llegar, se limpió rápidamente los ojos. No quería que nadie le viera llorar, y mucho menos Misha.

\- No ha sido nada -mintió-. Estoy bien.

\- No lo estás -el tono de Misha parecía enfadado-. Mírate. Han sido esos matones otra vez, ¿no?

\- No quiero hablar del tema.

\- ¡Pero tienes que hablar del tema, Jensen! ¿Sabes lo que te pueden hacer si te declaran culpable?

Sí que lo sabía. Sheppard había sido muy claro al respecto.

\- Lo sé -respondió con lentitud-. De hecho el director tiene que estar redactando la carta para expulsarme del centro.

Misha no daba crédito a lo que oía.

\- ¿Y vas a quedarte con los brazos cruzados? -se exasperó-. ¡Jensen, di la verdad! 

\- A nadie le interesa la verdad.

\- Eso no es verdad; es necesario que la digas, Jensen. Tú has tenido huevos de plantarles cara, pero y ¿los siguientes? ¿Te crees que esos dos abusones pararán de hacer de las suyas cuando te hayan echado? ¡No! Buscarán a otro, posiblemente más débil y al que puedan ningunear a su antojo -se lamió los labios mientras tomaba aire-. ¿Y Osric? ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué podría haberle pasado si no llegas a haber estado tú allí?

Jensen guardó silencio, lo que dio pie a que Misha siguiera hablando.

\- Jensen, tienes que decir la verdad, por tu bien y por el de todos los jóvenes de este centro.

\- ¡No soy ningún chivato, ya te lo he dicho! -Jensen saltó molesto de la camilla y caminó hacia la puerta-. Decir la verdad implica confesar lo que soy y eso no voy a hacerlo, Misha, porque a nadie le importa lo que siento, lo que me gusta y lo que no. Punto. 

\- ¿Prefieres que te echen del colegio a decir que eres gay? -Misha apretó la mandíbula-. Eres un cobarde.

\- Es posible que lo sea, pero no soy un chivato -Jensen abandonó la enfermería rumbo a su taquilla. Debía recoger sus cosas antes de que el director lo echara definitivamente de allí.

Misha lo vio irse. Respiraba con fuerza por la nariz abriendo las fosas nasales, pugnando por no ir tras el muchacho y zarandearlo por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. En lugar de eso abandonó la enfermería rumbo al despacho del director.

 

 

 

 

Jensen se tomó las cosas con calma recogiendo. Tenía la taquilla plagada de cosas. Afortunadamente el timbre para la próxima clase ya había sonado mientras él estaba en la enfermería, lo que hizo que se encontrara solo en el pasillo recogiendo sus cosas. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de Jared y de Chris, pero siempre podía hablar con ellos en casa.

Cuando lo tuvo todo metido en su mochila, tuvo que cargar con varios libros bajo el brazo. Le dolía llevarlos así porque seguramente uno de los golpes había ido a parar a uno de sus hombros, pero al menos no lo tenía roto, que ya era algo.

Arrastrando un poco los pies, caminó hacia el despacho del director. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba cerrada. Decidió sentarse en los bancos que había frente a la puerta para esperarle. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y el peso de lo que había pasado comenzaba a caer sobre él. De todas formas no iba a echarse atrás. No iba a chivarse. ¿Por qué tenía que declarar que era gay para salvarse el culo? Él era inocente y sólo se había defendido, nada más, pero no confesaría porque a nadie le interesaba su vida privada. 

Veinte minutos más tarde la puerta del director se abrió y Misha salió de él. Ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse allí, por lo que se quedaron parados mirándose sin poder evitarlo. Sheppard apareció tras ellos.

\- Ackles. Entra.

Jensen asintió. Cogió sus cosas y pasó por al lado de Misha que seguía en el mismo sitio sin moverse. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta.

\- He reescrito tu carta después de saber algunos datos -metió el papel en un sobre con el sello del colegio y se lo tendió-. No vas a ser expulsado porque tu actitud está... hmmm... justificada, pero tendrás una semana de expulsión. Te vendrá bien para que te recuperes de las heridas -lo miró con una ceja enarcada, como si acabara de hacer un chiste-. Después de esto, este desagradable incidente quedará olvidado y ni tú ni los otros dos chicos con los que te has enfrentado podréis ser vistos juntos nunca más o los tres seréis expulsados, haya habido una nueva pelea o no. ¿He sido claro?

\- Sí, señor Sheppard -Jensen tenía la cara roja y los labios contenidos. Estaba deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

\- Bien. Vete a tu casa. Ya he llamado a tu madre y te está esperando.

Jensen volvió a recoger sus cosas y salió de allí. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, el timbre del cambio de clase sonó. Todo se llenó de pronto de gente yendo de un lado a otro, gritando y riendo a su alrededor. Él caminaba entre ellos como si estuviera en un mundo paralelo, como si de pronto se hubiera colado en otra dimensión. Tenía un objetivo en mente e iba a por él.

Cuando llegó a la clase de Misha, ésta estaba aún vacía porque los alumnos de la nueva hora no habían llegado. Eso le hizo aprovechar, entrar en la clase y cerrar tras él.

Misha oyó la puerta y se volvió. Cuando vio a Jensen, dejó las cosas que tenía en los brazos sobre la mesa y caminó hacia él. El tono cortante del joven lo detuvo.

\- ¿Le has contado al director Sheppard la verdad?

\- Jensen, déjame aclararte una cosa antes de...

\- ¡No! -gritó el joven-. ¡Me has traicionado! ¡Sabías que era muy importante para mí que nadie lo supiera y tú me has defraudado!

\- Jensen. Estás exagerando.

\- ¿Sí, estoy exagerando? -preguntó dolido por todo eso-. No has respetado mi decisión, Misha. ¿Cómo voy a volver a confiar en ti?

Ambos permanecieron callados unos minutos, hasta que Jensen, con todo el dolor de su corazón, los sentenció con su siguiente frase.

\- Hemos acabado con lo que había entre nosotros -susurró, como si le costase hablar-. Fuera lo que fuera, ya no existe.

Misha apretó los labios tras escuchar las palabras del joven.

\- ¿Es eso lo que de verdad quieres?

Jensen dudó un segundo, entonces asintió reafirmándose.

\- Sí.

Misha asintió también, dando a entender que lo había aceptado.

\- Está bien -carraspeó con la garganta para aclararse la voz-. Ahora, si eres tan amable, abre la puerta para que la siguiente clase pueda entrar.

Durante un brevísimo segundo Jensen se esperó que Misha le suplicaría, que le imploraría que lo pensase mejor, que no le dejase, que lo volvieran a intentar. Incluso pensó que le pediría perdón, pero el profesor Collins sólo se limitó a asentir y a seguir con su vida como si Jensen sólo hubiera sido un bache en el camino. 

Hundido física y psicológicamente, caminó hacia casa. Aún le quedaban muchas explicaciones por dar y tenía que inventarse algo para no destapar la verdad. No, no le quedaba un trabajo fácil por delante.

 

 

 

 

Durante toda esa semana, Jensen tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar. Sus padres le habían sermoneado por pelearse en el colegio, pero gracias a Dios no le habían preguntado cuál había sido la causa. En la carta del director Sheppard tampoco parecía poner nada relevante. En el escrito sólo decía que ambas partes eran culpables y que como sanción y al ser la primera vez, sólo se les expulsaría una semana sin que ello variara sus notas académicas. Eso era muy bueno porque Jensen llevaba un buen curso como para tirarlo todo por la borda así como así.

Misha también había tenido tiempo de pensar. Recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dirigido el muchacho y cada vez que las rememoraba, era como si se le clavasen un poco más en el alma. Esa semana no sólo le había echado en falta en clase de tecnología, donde solía ser un alumno participativo y buen compañero, sino en las clases particulares también. Ya no sólo por lo obvio, porque también echaba de menos besarle hasta que le doliesen los labios, sino porque las tardes se le hacían infinitamente eternas. ¿Qué hacía con su vida antes de conocer a Jensen?

 

 

 

Jensen volvió a clase al siguiente lunes. La mayoría de sus heridas estaban ya casi curadas. Su madre lo había llevado al médico para cerciorarse de que no tuviera nada roto, pero dentro de la gravedad de cómo le habían dejado la cara, todo estaba bien. Sólo quedaba el resto de los moratones y un par de puntos que le habían tenido que coger sobre una ceja. 

Sus compañeros le miraron con curiosidad. Algunos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y otros le saludaron como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que él agradeció profundamente. Jared y Chris no se separaron de él en ningún momento. Habían ido a su casa todas las tardes para llevarle la tarea y los apuntes para que no se quedara rezagado del resto. Lo último que tenía Jensen ganas era de estudiar, pero sabía que quedaban pocos meses para los exámenes finales y de ellos dependía repetir y volver a verle la cara al profesor Collins, o aprobar, irse a la universidad, y a ser posible bien lejos de allí.

 

Llegó con cierto temor a tecnología. Misha no parecía estar en la clase cuando entró, así que se sentó rápidamente en su asiento y deseó mimetizarse con el resto de sus compañeros. Los chicos iban entrando charlando alegremente mientras que él no tenía ganas de nada más. Cuando Misha llegó a clase y cerró tras él, no se fijó en que Jensen estuviera en clase, de hecho no dio signos de haberse dado cuenta. Él dio su explicación como si nada. Eso alivió y mosqueó por partes iguales al joven. Por un lado se sintió relajado de que no le echara miraditas ni indirectas esquivas, pero por otro lado... ¿Es que tan poco había significado en su vida que ya ni se acordaba de él?

Tras acabar la clase, Jensen recogió sus cosas y fue a salir de clase cuando la voz del profesor Collins resonó tras él.

\- Me alegra que te hayas incorporado a las clases otra vez, Jensen. Espero que estés mejor de las heridas.

Fue una frase formal, muy parecida a la que otros profesores le habían dicho cuando lo habían visto en su clase esa mañana. Apenas se volvió para responder un simple gracias. No lo hizo con maldad, pero si se volvía y veía esos ojos tan azules mirarles desde tan cerca, comenzaría a temblar y no quería mostrar debilidad ante él. Terminó de salir de clase y esperó a que Jared acabara de hablar con una compañera para ir juntos a la cafetería.

Misha se quedó observándole. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos hasta que lo había visto en clase. Había tenido que contenerse para no mirarle descaradamente. Luego, al salir de clase, tenerle justo delante, tan cerca, su nuca descubierta a pocos centímetros de sus labios... Sí; lo había echado tanto de menos que le dolían las manos por tocarle y demostrarle lo mal que lo había pasado esos días sin él.

Cuando lo vio irse con Jared pasillo abajo, no pudo evitar mirarle de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que, colgando por fuera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, llevaba un llavero como el que le había regalado en Navidad. Eran iguales; ambos con forma casi ovalada o más bien tirando a forma de lágrima, más redonda por un lado que por el otro. Ambas parecían ser de madera, el material que él mismo había dado en clase, pero cada uno de un color; la de Misha en negro y la de Jensen en blanco. ¿Sería esa la otra mitad de la que el chico le había hablado y que nunca le había llegado a dar?

 

Jared y Chris le estaban poniendo al día de las cosas que habían pasado durante esa semana de ausencia. Las noticias de Chris se limitaban a informarle quién se había sentado y se le había visto las bragas la semana pasada en la cafetería, o quién había escrito en los baños de chicos que la jefa de las animadoras se lo hacía con cualquiera. 

Jensen agradeció el informe, pero realmente no le interesaba ese tipo de noticias. Sus oídos dejaron de escuchar cuando vio a lo lejos a Misha hablar con una de las profesoras de idiomas. Ambos parecían mantener una conversación muy animada y sonreían divertidos por algo que la chica había dicho. Eso le provocó una punzada en medio del pecho que no sabía qué era. Lo echaba tanto de menos que había llegado a un punto en no pensar en nada más, y se asqueaba por ello, porque tenía que sacarle de su cabeza. Misha lo había traicionado, lo había defraudado y no había respetado su decisión al pedirle que no dijera nada. 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ambos estaban mirándose en la distancia. Tenían la mirada fija, los dos escuchando una conversación de la que eran partícipes a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos haciendo caso de lo que oían.

Durante un segundo no existió nada más, tan sólo ellos y las expresiones de sus caras.

De pronto el timbre sonó y muchos de los alumnos se pusieron en pie para dejar sus bandejas y dirigirse a la siguiente clase. Eso bloqueó la mirada de Jensen que estaba sentado y no pudo seguir observándole. Cuando se puso en pie y miró hacia el mismo sitio, Misha ya no estaba.

 

 

 

Esa misma tarde, al terminar las clases, Misha fue directo a casa. Durante unos segundos pensó que de un momento a otro sonaría el timbre de la puerta y Jensen aparecería para dar sus clases. Pero no apareció.

Esa iba a ser otra eterna tarde más. Fue a la cocina, cogió un par de cervezas, y se sentó delante de la televisión sin encenderla. Tenía trabajos que mirar, exámenes que corregir y proyectos que organizar, pero él empleó toda la tarde en mirar hacia un punto perdido de la habitación sintiéndose por primera vez completamente solo en la vida. 


	9. Chapter 9

PARTE 9

 

 

 

Faltaban pocos días para la llegada de Marzo y con él, el cumpleaños de Jensen. Meses atrás lo habría celebrado con alegría. Sólo se era mayor de edad una vez en la vida y eso había que vivirlo por todo lo alto. Antes de enfadarse con Misha, había fantaseado con ese momento; los dos juntos en su casa, Misha cocinando y él hablándole de cualquier cosa, la que fuera. Luego hubieran hecho el amor sin trabas ni restricciones. Ya era mayor de edad y era legal que hiciera esa clase de cosas. Hubiera sido un peso para quitarle de encima a Misha. Ahora todo eso daba igual.

\- Tío, me tienes que decir dónde vamos a ir y a quién vas a invitar a tu fiesta -Jared tenía un bolígrafo y un papel en la mano y esperaba nervioso a apuntar algo- Llevamos desde los once años soñando con celebrar tu dieciocho cumpleaños y cuando llega el momento, aquí estás con cara de acelga. 

\- Estoy demasiado liado con los exámenes -se excusó Jensen con el fin de que dejara el tema a un lado.

\- Porque mi cumpleaños cae en verano, que si no iba a arder Roma -Chris estaba sentado junto a ellos siguiendo la conversación-. Habría muchas chicas, poca ropa y mucha mucha cerveza.

\- No es legal que bebas aún -le recordó Jared.

\- ¿Y quién diablos va a chivarse? 

\- Tenía pensado hacer algo tranquilo -Jensen echó a un lado su lata de coca cola y limpió la mesa de los restos de patatas fritas que habían caído sobre la superficie-. Nosotros, un par de partidas de billar, pizzas... un cine quizás.

\- Dios, Jensen, pareces una monja -Chris se levantó con su bandeja para ir a dejarla en su sitio antes de que sonara el timbre-. Actívate pronto porque a este ritmo, cuando vayas a querer usar la polla, tendrás problemas de próstata y te darás cuenta de que has perdido el tiempo a lo tonto.

Jensen parpadeó confundido por las palabras de Chris. Entonces se volvió mortalmente serio hacia su amigo.

\- ¿En serio me he convertido en una ameba?

Jared puso cara de haber metido los pezones en agua helada y le sonrió con una sonrisa más rara aún.

\- Hombre, este año estás más de capa caída que otros años, pero yo lo he achacado a que estás presionado por los exámenes, la universidad, etcétera. Yo estoy un poco igual, no creas.

\- No, no, tienes razón -lo calló-. Mi abuela tiene mucha más marcha que yo.

\- Bueno, tu abuela siempre ha sido muy moderna -le recordó su amigo-. Pero no te tomes en serio lo de Chris. Ya sabes cómo le gusta alardear.

\- No -lo miró-. Vamos a liarla parda los tres. No nos hace falta nadie más. Saldremos a divertirnos por ahí y lo pasaremos en grande.

 

 

 

Y así fue. El siguiente fin de semana celebraron el cumpleaños de Jensen. El muchacho tuvo que cumplir primero con sus compromisos familiares y comer con toda la familia que había ido a felicitarle a casa. A media tarde pudo al fin escaquearse después de la tarta y los regalos y salió corriendo a por sus colegas.

Fueron primero al centro comercial donde estuvieron jugando al billar, un par de partidas de bolos y matando marcianitos en las máquinas de los recreativos. Luego fueron a cenar pizza y tras la enorme ingesta, fueron al veinticuatro horas donde trabajaba el colega de Chris para conseguir un par de cervezas de manera totalmente ilegal.

Un par de cervezas se convirtieron en cuatro mínimo para cada uno, que bebidas con calma y un partida de póquer en el sótano de Chris, redondeó la noche para los tres.

\- Quiero hacer un brindis -Jared levantó su botellín casi entero salpicando algo de espuma a sus amigos y se tambaleó a un lado y a otro mientras recordaba las palabras que iba a decir-. Por Jensen. Por este cabrón que ya es mayor de edad. 

\- ¡Por Jensen! -Chris se rió como un tonto y brindó también.

Jensen no estaba mejor que ellos, así que levantó su botella y se unió también. Al cabo de un rato más tarde, estaba los tres durmiendo la mona en el sofá, acostados de mala manera.

 

Debía de ser muy tarde. Menos mal que le había dicho a su madre que iba a quedarse en casa de alguno de los chicos, sino posiblemente ahora habría carteles con su cara por todo el vecindario.

Se incorporó como pudo y el cuello le crujió por haber estado acostado de mala manera. Chris y Jared seguían dormidos y roncando cada uno a un lado del sofá. Él se levantó y se dio cuenta de que aún andaba dando tumbos. Lo cierto es que los efectos del alcohol aún seguían sobre él martilleándole la cabeza y haciendo que siguiera viendo las cosas un poco borrosas. Entonces tuvo la maravillosa y genial idea de ir a ver a Misha. ¿Por qué no? Ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para decirle lo que pensaba. 

Sin coger su cazadora, salió del sótano de Chris por la puerta del patio trasero y caminó rumbo a la casa de Misha. El tramo no era muy largo, pero tendría que andar casi veinte minutos. Cuando llegó llamó con insistencia al timbre.

 

Misha se despertó sobresaltado. No sabía quién podía llamar a la puerta con tanta insistencia a esa hora de la madrugada. Encendió la luz a su paso y fue a mirar por la mirilla. Jensen estaba al otro lado intentando mantenerse en pie. Quitó la cerradura y abrió.

\- ¡Hey, profe!

Misha lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Estás borracho -no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

\- Claro -Jensen pasó dentro sin que le invitaran-. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Dieciocho. ¿Recuerdas?

Misha se había acordado de la fecha durante todo el día. Por eso se había mantenido ocupado desde que se levantó. Hasta había limpiado el horno.

\- Tendrás dieciocho, Jensen, pero hasta los veintiuno no es legal que bebas -cerró de un portazo y caminó hacia la sala donde el joven se había sentado en el sofá.

\- Tampoco es legal hacerlo con un menor y la gente lo hace.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Misha apretó la mandíbula y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a hacerte una visita.

\- A las cuatro de la mañana. Tienes un horario un poco extraño, Jensen.

\- Si la montaña no va a Mahoma... -dejó de caer. Luego el alcohol le hizo ser más osado de lo que en realidad era o de lo contrario jamás se hubiera permitido decir esas cosas-. Ya podemos follar sin temor a que te metan en la cárcel.

\- Eso ya no importa ahora porque no va a suceder. Llevamos, ¿cuánto? Tres meses sin hablarnos y ahora pretendes que te eche un polvo.

\- O yo a ti -Jensen lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él. Misha no se lo esperaba y cayó sobre él sin poder evitarlo. Cuando lo tuvo encima, el joven escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras hablaba-. Dime que no has pensado en mí todo este tiempo, que no has querido volver a repetir lo último que hicimos, que no has soñado con eso más de una vez.

Misha no iba a negar nada porque no podía, pero no lo admitiría ante Jensen ni de coña. Bastante subidito había llegado a su casa como para encima regalarle los oídos.

\- Lo último que hemos hecho tú y yo ha sido pelear -lo corrigió. Aprovechó que el joven estaba distraído para soltarse y levantarse-. Duérmete. Mañana te va a doler la cabeza como nunca en la vida.

Jensen le sacó la lengua y Misha puso los ojos en blanco. Sin tener nada más que decir, se fue hacia su dormitorio y se acostó otra vez, pero no llegó a dormirse. Media hora más tarde, Jensen llegó arrastrándose a su habitación. En mitad de la oscuridad, Misha volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta para ver su sombra dibujada sobre el umbral.

\- Misha... -jadeó en un susurro.

\- Qué.

\- Tengo frío.

Misha cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

\- Si prometes que te vas a portar bien, puedes venir a mi cama.

Jensen no lo dudó. Trepó sobre la colcha y se acurrucó a su lado. A pesar de eso no dejó de pensar.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Misha le pasó la manta por encima y lo abrigó bien.

El joven negó con la cabeza. Tenía el estómago revuelto y el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle por todas partes. Minutos más tarde corrió al baño para soltar hasta la primera papilla. 

Más de dos horas tardó el joven en vaciar completamente el estómago de la sobredosis de alcohol que tenía para finalmente quedarse tumbado en la cama hecho una mierda deseando morirse. Misha lo acurrucó a su lado y lo tapó con la manta cuando vio que el joven comenzaba a temblar de nuevo. Jensen lo aceptó y se acurrucó contra él buscando calor humano. Un poco más tarde y algo más relajado, por fin comenzó a quedarse dormido.

\- ¿Misha?

\- ¿Hmmm? -Misha tenía apoyado los labios sobre su sien comprobando que el joven no tuviera fiebre.

\- Te echo de menos.

Misha cerró los ojos y apretó los labios atesorando esas palabras en su pecho.

\- Yo tambien, pequeño -susurró-. Yo también.

 

 

El sol le dio directo en la cara. Durante un segundo no supo muy bien dónde se encontraba. Al parpadear y ver las cortinas y un armario enorme de madera con las puertas talladas, Jensen se dio cuenta de que estaba en el dormitorio del profesor Collins. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí?

Cuando se incorporó, todo le dio vueltas y tuvo que quedarse sentado hasta que más o menos todo dejó de bailar a su alrededor. Misha había entrado en la habitación con una taza de café en la mano y se lo tendió.

\- Bébetelo. Te va a hacer falta.

Jensen aceptó la taza. Se la acercó a los labios y el olor le produjo nauseas. Tuvo que echar la cabeza a un lado y contener una arcada.

\- Si te queda algo por vomitar, será un milagro -Misha se sentó a un lado de la cama y lo miró-. Tómalo sorbo a sorbo o te sentará mal.

Jensen no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, al menos nada más que no fuera él potando con la cabeza metida en el water y Misha sosteniéndole la frente. Eso le mortificó un poco.

\- Siento que tuvieras que hacer de niñera anoche -murmuró con la cara prácticamente metida dentro de la taza mientras daba el primer sorbo-. No volverá a pasar.

\- Todo el mundo tenemos días malos -Misha intentó tranquilizarle-. No te preocupes -luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-. Tienes toallas limpias en el toallero por si quieres ducharte, que deberías, porque tu madre te va a oler el alcohol que llevas en la ropa incluso antes de que entres en casa.

Jensen sonrió.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí -sonrió con desgana.

\- Hazme caso. Es una de las habilidades mutantes que tienen las madres. Te veo en un rato en la cocina.

Jensen asintió. Él se quedó un rato más sentado sobre la cama. Ese café demasiado cargado y frío le estaba sentando mejor de lo que había esperado en un principio. Cuando tuvo la seguridad de que podía levantarse sin caer de morros hacia el suelo, se incorporó y fue hacia el baño. Misha le había puesto una camiseta y un pantalón vaquero limpios a un lado. 

Tras ducharse, volvió a sentirse un poco más persona al no oler a vómito, sudor y cervezas, pero conforme su mente se fue enfriando, una a una las cosas que había vivido la noche anterior fueron llegando a su cabeza. Recordó haber llegado a casa del profesor Collins de madrugada y haberle despertado. Luego, y no contento con eso, le habló de una manera que no le hubiera hablado así jamás en la vida. 

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Misha estaba recogiendo el fregadero y tenía una olla puesta al fuego.

\- ¿Te queda bien la ropa? Eres más ancho que yo y no estaba seguro.

\- Sí, sí. Gracias. Te la lavaré y devolveré la semana que viene.

\- Sin prisas -lo tranquilizó.

Jensen había traído la taza de café y la dejó sobre la encimera. Misha la recogió y la fregó.

\- Siento... -el joven tenía la cara roja y miraba al suelo mientras hablaba-. Siento la escena que te monté anoche en el sofá y todo lo que dije. No recuerdo mis palabras con exactitud , pero me arrepiento de haberme colado a una hora tan impropia.

\- Todos hemos hecho algo así alguna vez en la vida, ¿no? -Misha parecía un poco lejano, como si no quisiera concederle más cancha de la necesaria.

\- Voy a... irme a casa. No quiero que estos se levanten sin mi, se asusten y llamen a casa. Mi madre se pondría frenética.

Misha asintió pero no dijo nada. Vio al joven comprobar que se había metido la cartera y las llaves en el bolsillo. Entonces vio de nuevo el llavero. Estuvo tentando de preguntarle, pero algo le dijo que no era un buen momento.

En un silencio frío e incómodo, Jensen se despidió de él, salió de la casa y puso rumbo a casa de Chris. Durante el camino de vuelta, su cabeza dio mil vueltas a todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Misha. Intentaba recordar algún beso o alguna caricia, pero no halló nada. Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor suficiente de decirle lo que sentía por él.

 

 

 

El lunes a primera hora, Jensen llevó una bolsa con la ropa de Misha perfectamente lavada y doblada. Él mismo se había encargado de ello. El profesor se lo agradeció y guardó la bolsa en un cajón en su escritorio.

La clase de tecnología no le estaba gustando esa mañana, y no por Misha, sino por la actividad que tenían que desarrollar. Pintar con pinceles nunca había sido lo suyo, más bien lo odiaba a muerte. Aunque el dibujo fuera abstracto, él nunca sabía qué hacer. Odiaba esa forma de expresión y no entendía por qué lo llamaban arte cuando él sólo veía manchurrones de colores.

Esa tarde habían quedado los tres para ir a la biblioteca. Quedaban poco más de dos meses para los exámenes finales y no debían descuidarse en nada. Cualquier bajón en las notas podía hacer que acabaran haciendo una carrera que no les interesaba en absoluto. 

Jared estaba rompiéndose la cabeza con las matemáticas. Jensen se lo había explicado y ya no podía hacer nada más por él. Él mismo estaba teniendo problemas con esos nuevos temas. Con Misha había adelantado algo, pero ya habían dado más de lo que habían visto y todo eso era nuevo para él. 

\- No puedo más, en serio -Chris llevaba comido medio lápiz de los nervios-. Por más que pienso, no encuentro la forma de resolver estos problemas. Y tampoco veo nada en el libro. ¿Cómo diablos se hace?

Jared se estaba rascando la frente cuando vio que el profesor Collins pasaba por el pasillo del fondo. Sin pensárselo demasiado, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia él. 

\- Jared -Misha no se esperaba la mano del joven sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño respingo.

\- Siento haberle asustado. Necesitamos su ayuda.

Misha levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -se preocupó pensando que podía haberle pasado algo a Jensen.

\- Estamos atascados con el último tema de matemáticas y si no aprobamos este examen, suspenderemos y repetiremos curso -el joven puso cara de pena-. Queremos ir a la universidad.

\- No te preocupes -se giró para ir a donde él-. Intentaré ayudaros.

Jensen vio llegar a su amigo con Misha y se puso tenso. Tenía que admitir que si había alguien que pudiera ayudarles, ese era el profesor Collins. Prestó atención a sus explicaciones y siguió al pie de la letra sus indicaciones. En poco más de media hora, los problemas de matemáticas había pasado de ser un problema monumental a estar casi superado. Jared estaba ahora tan relajado que parecía un muchacho completamente distinto.

\- Muchas gracias profesor Collins. Nos ha salvado la vida. 

Misha los miró a los tres. Jensen desvió la mirada cuando supo que esos ojos azules iban a ir a por él. Sentía tanta vergüenza por lo que había pasado en casa de Misha, que aún no estaba preparado para poder mirarle a la cara sin salir ardiendo.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, Chris se fue a toda prisa porque tenía que volver al dentista con su madre, así que Jared y Jensen se fueron juntos a tomar un refresco antes de volver a casa. Había sido una tarde dura y necesitaban un descanso.

\- Tío, ¿estás bien?

Jensen dejó de dar vueltas a la lata de coca cola y miró a su amigo.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jared se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé. La última vez que hablamos ya te dije que te notaba raro, pero es que estos días atrás estás como... apático. No sé. No pareces tú. Y encima hoy con el profesor Collins. Has sido algo antipático con él.

\- ¿Sí? No me he dado cuenta -intentó quitarle hierro al asunto sorbiendo de nuevo de su coca cola.

\- Sí. Cuando nos ha hecho preguntas sobre los problemas, tú has pasado de él y casi no le has hablado. Pensé que te caía bien. Desde luego es uno de los pocos profesores que tenemos que es enrollado.

Jensen no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido con él y eso le oscureció aún más el semblante. Jared debió de notarlo porque echó su coca cola a un lado y se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablarle muy de cerca.

\- Me estás asustando, Jen. ¿Qué te pasa?

El corazón del joven comenzó a ir muy deprisa. Ese era el momento idóneo para sincerarse con su amigo. Corría el riesgo de que Jared no le hablase más en la vida, pero si conocía un poco a su mejor amigo, sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

\- Yo... -se obligó a serenarse o le daría algo-. Me gustan los chicos.

Jared parpadeó porque no se esperaba esa noticia. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, abrió la boca y sonrió.

\- Bien. 

Jensen levantó las cejas asombrado.

\- ¿Bien? -preguntó-. Te confieso mi máximo secreto ¿y sólo me dices “bien”?

\- Si quieres te regalo un abanico de colores -le sacó la lengua-. No sé. Tus gustos personales son tuyos, Jensen. Te agradezco mucho que hayas confiado en mí y me lo hayas dicho. Lo aprecio de veras. Si lo prefieres te hago una fiesta.

Jensen sonrió.

\- No, no. Es que pensé que te impactaría más la noticia.

\- Bah, no te creas. Ser gay está muy de moda -le restó importancia con la mano-. Mi tío es gay y lleva años con su pareja. En mi familia es algo corriente.

\- Ojalá la mía se lo tome igual el día que quiera hacerlo público -le dio otro sorbo a la coca cola y lo mantuvo en la boca hasta que volvió a hablar-. No creo que mi madre se lo tome tan bien como tú.

\- Bueno, tienes dieciocho años y pronto irás a la universidad. No creo que tu madre pueda prohibirte demasiadas cosas de aquí a unos meses. Pero oye, ¿qué tiene que ver tu confesión con tu humor? ¿Por eso estabas así de apagado? ¿Porque no sabías cómo decírmelo?

Jensen meditó sus palabras. Ya que había empezado contando la historia, podía terminarla, ¿no? Jared parecía ser mucho más comprensivo de lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaba una persona?

\- Sí. Aquella noche que me pediste que te encubriera. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó?

\- No salió bien -respondió abreviando mucho.

\- Vaya -Jared puso cara triste sintiéndolo de veras por su amigo-. ¿Era con un chico, entonces?

\- Sí -respiró hondo y se lanzó a decirle la verdad-. Tuve un... lío con el profesor Collins.

 

Jensen se pasó la siguiente hora y media contándole cómo había sucedido todo. Le contó cómo había comenzado a sentir algo por él, cómo había pensado que podría odiarle y cómo acabó finalmente colgándose más de él. No pudo callarse lo maravilloso que era y la de cosas que le había enseñado, todo ello sin entrar en detalles porque no quería escandalizar a su amigo, y acabó hablándole de la pelea y del chivatazo que le dio al director. 

Jared lo escuchó con atención, haciéndole preguntas cuando algo no le cuadraba.

\- ¿Por qué no lo has hablado con él, Jensen? Si yo lo hubiera sabido, ten por seguro que habría ido a contárselo al director.

\- Tú no eres un chivato, Jared.

\- No es cuestión de ser chivato o no, Jensen, es tu futuro del que estamos hablando. Entiendo que no quieras que nadie sepa que eres gay, pero ¿qué te queda en el colegio? ¿Tres meses como mucho? Cuando te vayas ya nadie se acordará de nosotros y menos de un gay más. Sin embargo has preferido arriesgar tu futuro. Podrías haberte cargado este curso y tu entrada en la universidad. Has tenido suerte de que el profesor Collins tuviera la cabeza en su sitio y fuera él el que hiciera algo.

\- No lo entiendes... -intentó hacerle comprender pero su amigo lo calló.

\- No, Jensen, eres tú el que no lo entiende. Esos matones podrían haberte hecho mucho daño. O a Osric. Tendrías que haberlos denunciado. Me alegro de que el profesor Collins tomara las riendas por ti. Te guste o no, hizo lo correcto.

Jensen miró hacia un lado negándose a creer que quizás su amigo tuviera razón. ¿Y si Misha había hecho lo correcto y él se había cargado de un plumazo lo único maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida? Pensar en ello lo mareó y no le hizo sentirse mejor en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Empezar a comprender que quizás había sido muy injusto con Misha le hizo tener ganas de vomitar. Ese hombre se había negado desde un principio. Cedió por él, le había dado clases, se había convertido en su profesor particular, en su amigo, en su confidente, en algo que, aunque no le habían llegado a poner nombre, era lo más cercano a un hermano que había tenido en la vida. Misha había sido para él como su alma gemela, su otra mitad, sin importar la edad ni lo que el resto de la sociedad pudiera pensar. 

Cuando llegó a casa, no pudo evitar hundir la cara en la almohada y lamentarse de que había perdido una parte de él mismo.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

PARTE 10

 

 

 

Los exámenes de final de curso estaban siendo demasiado estresantes. Sacar buenas calificaciones en casi todas las asignaturas para mantener una buena media no era moco de pavo, por eso Jensen se concentró más de la cuenta en sus deberes. Le costó mucho, demasiado, porque ese odio que había sentido por Misha por haberle fallado se había ido evaporando con el paso del tiempo y había dado paso a un sentimiento que no sabía cómo calificar. Podía pasar de echarle de menos y querer volver con él, a maldecirle por haberle fallado y traicionado de esa manera. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba, y mucho se temía que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambos estaban cada vez más lejos el uno del otro.

 

El último día de evaluación había llegado. Los que ya habían terminado respiraban tranquilos, con ese aire de tranquilidad y relajación en la cara. El ambiente se notaba menos cargado y había muchos menos alumnos por los pasillos. Ese último día estaba llegando a su fin y a Jensen sólo le quedaba entregar tu trabajo de tecnología.

El profesor Collins había facilitado varias fechas para que sus alumnos pudieran exponer su trabajo sin presiones, y Jensen lo había ido posponiendo hasta dejarlo para el último día. No lo había planeado así, porque él, para esa fecha en la que ya hacía tanta calor, quería estar libre de ataduras y tostándose al sol en el patio trasero de Jared, pero la maldita pintura se le había atascado. Las trescientas veces que había intentando ponerse ante el lienzo para plasmar lo que sentía, trescientas veces que se había vuelto dejándolo en blanco. Odiaba la pintura, el arte abstracto y tener que abrir su corazón para hacer una mierda de cuadro. Finalmente no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. 

Lo hizo dos días atrás, cuando se quedó sólo en casa y un sentimiento de soledad y nostalgia lo asaltó de pronto. Se puso a Pink Floyd de fondo y se dejó llevar. Cuando acabó, observó su lienzo todo manchado y lleno de colores oscuros e irregulares. No estaba satisfecho, pero eso era lo que le había salido. No tenía más tiempo para hacer otra cosa y por descontado que no tenía más lienzos. Era eso o nada, así que dejó que se secara y rezó para que, cuando tuviera que exponerlo ante el profesor Collins, éste no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

 

 

 

El pasillo estaba desierto, sólo él y su lienzo abstracto caminaban hacia la clase de tecnología. Tenía su examen en poco más de quince minutos y sabía de sobra que al profesor Collins le gustaba que sus alumnos fueran puntuales. Sabía demasiadas cosas sobre él y se preguntó cuándo dejaría de importarle demasiado para olvidarlas todas.

\- ¡Hey, Jensen!

Jensen se volvió al oír la voz de Osric tras él a lo lejos. Se volvió y esperó a que el muchacho se acercara. Iba cargado con un proyecto que parecía ser un volcán gigante que echaba lava.

\- Osric. Hace tiempo que no te veía -lo saludó-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- He vuelto hace unos días de Oslo. He estado allí de intercambio y ha sido una pasada.

\- ¿Sí? No lo sabía.

\- Sí. Me fui casi empezando el año. Ha sido muy enriquecedor para mis estudios.

\- Me alegro -sonrió.

\- Gracias -el chico enrojeció levemente-. Quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Siento mucho lo que pasó y que te echaran una semana del colegio. Si hubiera estado aquí, estoy seguro de que esos matones hubieran ido a por mí. Me alegro de haber podido ser útil y haber ayudado a que no te expulsaran del colegio y sólo fuera una semana.

Jensen frunció el ceño porque no conocía ese dato.

\- ¿Útil? No entiendo.

El chico se lo explicó.

\- El profesor Collins me llamó para que le contara al director Sheppard lo que había sucedido aquella vez en los baños. Le conté todo lo que sabía y por lo que sé, eso ayudó a que no te echaran. Me alegro.

Jensen estaba en shock. Él pensaba que Misha se había ido de la lengua y se lo había contado todo al director, por eso se había enfadado con él; porque no había sabido respetar su decisión ni haber sabido guardar su secreto. Ahora que conocía la verdad, tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

La puerta de tecnología que estaba al lado de ellos se abrió y salió un compañero de la clase de Jensen con su lienzo en la mano.

\- Tu turno Jensen. No te preocupes, está tirado.

Jensen asintió. Se despidió de Osric y abrió la puerta para entrar en clase. 

Misha estaba sentado en la primera fila de mesas, sobre un taburete, con el cuaderno de evaluación sobre la mesa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Jensen. Adelante -Misha hizo una señal con el bolígrafo en el cuaderno y volvió a la misma posición de antes-. Por favor, pon tu lienzo sobre el caballete y ponte a un lado. Cuando estés preparado, puedes comenzar a hablar de él.

El joven asintió. Hizo lo que le dijo y respiró profundamente para calmarse un poco y poder comenzar.

\- Estoy muy descontento con mi pintura. He ido retrasando la exposición todo lo que he podido porque, cuando me ponía delante del lienzo, no se me ocurría nada que quisiera expresar en él. Finalmente ha salido esto.

Misha observó la pintura. Predominaba el color negro y azul. No parecía haber una simetría y los trazos eran irregulares y poco claros.

\- Al final veo que has podido dibujar algo. ¿Qué crees que es?

El tono de Misha era firme, el que usaba cuando daba clase y quería que sus alumnos le prestaran atención. Jensen habría dado cualquier cosa por que le hubiera susurrado al oído.

\- Lo que siento -miró de reojo su lienzo con cierto desagrado. Había comenzado a temblar sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Le has puesto nombre a tu obra?

\- Desesperación -respondió sin pensar. No le había puesto título, pero ese se le vino de pronto a la cabeza y bien podía pegar con lo que sentía.

Misha levantó las cejas porque no se esperaba ese título para nada.

\- ¿Quieres hablarme un poco más de tu obra? -le preguntó con amabilidad. 

Jensen seguía temblando y una lágrima se le escapó del lagrimal para recorrer parte de su mejilla antes de quitarla con un dedo.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo -Misha se había incorporado de su asiento. Se había levantado y lo observaba preocupado. Jamás había visto a Jensen así-. Todos los alumnos que han presentado sus proyectos a tiempo están aprobados. El que me hablen de lo que han hecho es un dato más para subir puntos, pero tú no lo necesitas, Jensen. Has tenido una buena media durante todo el curso.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

\- Quiero hacerlo -no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz y otra lágrima rodara, ésta vez hasta el contorno de su barbilla. Carraspeó intentando aclararse la voz y siguió hablando-. Mi pintura demuestra cómo me siento -comenzó-. He usado pinturas oscuras porque así lo veo todo. No he usado elementos que adornen porque no se me ha ocurrido ninguno. 

Misha avanzó un paso hacia él pero no quiso seguir andando por temor a asustarle, por eso decidió seguir hablándole desde su sitio, para que no se sintiera amenazado.

\- ¿Qué has sentido pintando tu cuadro?

\- Soledad -se llevó los dedos al lagrimal para detener otra lágrima-. Y miedo. 

La última palabra le salió como un jadeo y Misha no quiso esperar más; acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó hundiendo la cabeza de Jensen en su pecho.

El joven se sintió protegido y a salvo contra ese pecho cálido, con esos brazos rodeándole y con los labios de Misha pegados a su sien.

\- Lo siento -susurró-. Siento que todo esto haya acabado así, siento haber dudado de ti cuando pensé que me habías traicionado -otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla-. Siento que ya no estemos juntos.

\- Tranquilo -lo calmó pasándole la mano por la espalda.

Jensen se separó un poco para mirarle. Antes le hubiera importado que lo hubiera visto llorar. ¡Los tíos no lloran por el amor de Dios! Pero con Misha podía mostrarse tal y como era.

\- ¿Podemos... podemos volver a estar juntos otra vez?

Misha sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos y que jamás podría volver a recomponer los trozos. Él también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

\- Jensen -susurró mientras le mecía los cabellos con la palma de la mano-. Hoy es el último día de clase. En tres días te graduarás y a final de verano comenzarás a ir a la universidad. Allí conocerás a gente fantástica e increíble que te hará sentirte como tú te mereces; lleno de vida y pasión -susurró. Ahora parecía que era a él al que le temblaba la voz-. Debes dejar todo esto atrás porque no te van a aportar nada nuevo. Si algo no puede ser, es mejor dejarlo así antes de que te hagas daño. ¿Entiendes?

Sí, lo entendía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Había llegado allí con el corazón roto, sintiéndose triste y solo y salía peor de lo que entró. Se enjuagó los ojos y se apartó de él.

\- ¿Puedo irme?

Misha asintió. Lo vio coger su lienzo con una mano y caminó hacia la puerta. Luego desapareció tras ella. Cuando cerró los ojos, varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y le humedecieron las mejillas. Acababa de perder a Jensen para siempre, lo sabía, y le dolía ser consciente de ello al final, pero lo que más le martilleaba el pecho causándole un dolor agudo era saber cómo se sentía el joven y no poder hacer nada para aliviarle el sufrimiento.

 

 

 

El sol lució sin piedad en esa tarde de graduación. Los alumnos del último curso, los cuales abandonarían esa misma tarde el instituto para emprender la primera parte de sus vidas, vestían una toga y birrete azules como el cielo que brillaba sobre ellos esa misma tarde. 

Fue un acto sencillo lleno de experiencias y anécdotas, charlas por parte de padres y antiguos alumnos y algún que otro discurso por parte del director deseándoles a fin de cuentas un buen futuro académico y profesional. 

Cuando acabaron y tal y como mandaba la tradición, lanzaron sus birretes al cielo en señal de liberación y de la nueva vida que iban a comenzar.

Jensen charlaba con sus amigos. Esos últimos días había estado pensando y había decidido que lo mejor sería seguir con su vida. No quería dejar atrás a Misha, pero él ya había hablado y debía respetar su decisión. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás tenía razón y en la universidad iba a encontrar alguien que lo estuviera esperando y le hiciera más feliz que él. Realmente lo dudaba porque personas como el profesor Collins sólo se conocían una vez en la vida.

\- Jensen, ¿tienes un minuto?

El joven se volvió para encontrar al profesor Collins tras él. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros que se le ceñía bastante al cuerpo, unos vaqueros oscuros casi igual de apretados, una corbata estrecha y negra, dándole un toque informal, y las gafas de sol puestas. Jensen tuvo que repetirse la frase para saber el significado de las palabras. 

\- Claro -respondió restándole importancia a que, con toda certeza, acababa de ponerse erecto bajo la toga. Dios bendijera esos metros de tela enorme que le cubrían.

Caminaron un poco apartándose de la gente y Misha comenzó a hablar.

\- Me gustaría que supieras que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Jensen. Has sabido llevar el curso a un buen ritmo, a pesar de los... contratiempos que han surgido, y los has afrontando como un campeón. No tengo duda alguna de que todo te irá muy bien en la universidad.

\- Gracias -Jensen sonrió por sus palabras. Ahora le tocaba a él hablar-. No lo habría logrado sin ti. Me... motivaste desde el principio, haciendo que me tomara el curso en serio y eso no me había ocurrido nunca. Iré a la universidad gracias a ti.

\- No creo que sea para tanto pero te lo agradezco -sonrió bajo las gafas de sol-. Ya veras como la universidad te cambia la vida.

Jensen se giró para mirar a los lejos mientras seguía hablando.

\- ¿Por que conoceré a gente importante que la cambie?

\- Es muy posible -asintió-. Las personas llegan a nuestras vidas sin darnos cuenta y nos acompañan un tramo del camino. Otras duran más, otras menos, así que debemos atesorar los momentos que pasamos con ellos, por si acaso.

El joven dejó de mirar a lo lejos para centrar la mirada en él. Levantó una mano y le quitó las gafas. Misha tenía los ojos sospechosamente húmedos y brillantes con un destello algo triste en las pupilas. Eso animó a Jensen a decir lo que tenía en mente.

\- Podría vivir sin ti, Misha, pero no quiero hacerlo -zanjó-. Podría conocer gente de muchos sitios y aprender de ellos, incluso podría viajar por el mundo buscando el color de ojos que me gustan, pero sería inútil porque lo que quiero y lo que necesito ya lo he encontrado.

\- Jensen...

\- Pero te respeto -levantó la mano para detenerle y que no siguiera hablando-. Tú ya me has dicho lo que piensas y lo que crees que debe ser y así será. No quiero ser un acosador que te espíe a través de la ventana ni nada de eso -sonrió para añadir algo de broma a sus palabras.

Misha guardó silencio unos minutos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente sin poner en orden y no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con la pintura?

\- La he dejado en el sótano. Quise quemarla, pero a mi madre le ha gustado y quiere guardarla. A ver si la pillo desprevenida y me deshago de ella.

\- ¿Sigues sintiéndote así?

Jensen guardó silencio. No quería preocuparle ni decirle que esos dos sentimientos unidos a otros más estaban casi presente en su vida desde que él que se había ido.

\- Necesito tiempo -respondió sin decir nada en claro-. Tú mismo me lo has dicho, así que así es como voy a tomármelo.

Misha asintió. Parecía nervioso y no tenía claro si hablar o no. Finalmente pareció decidirse.

\- ¿Podrías venir esta tarde un momento a mi casa? 

Jensen se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Pensó que jamás volvería a ir allí, así que eso lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

\- Ermm, sí claro.

\- Sólo si no tienes nada que hacer. Igual has quedado con tus amigos para celebrar la graduación.

\- No, no he quedado -lo cortó antes de que él mismo buscara una excusa-. ¿Te viene bien a las siete? -miró el reloj para darse cuenta que quedaba menos dos horas.

\- Perfecto. Te veré entonces -Misha volvió a ponerse las gafas y se alejó de allí.

El resto del tiempo que Jensen permaneció en el colegio estuvo pensando qué querría Misha de él. Ya le había dejado claro que entre ellos no habría nada más, que lo que hubo, se acabó mucho tiempo atrás, y que era el momento de empezar con sus vidas. 

Cuando faltaban apenas media hora para las siete, Jensen se despidió de sus amigos y caminó hacia la casa del profesor. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse la toga. Esa tarde era la graduación en muchos colegios y no era raro ver andando por la calle a algún otro muchacho llevando otro color y su diploma en la mano. Jensen le había dado el suyo a su madre un rato antes cuando la mujer se fue a casa totalmente emocionada después de haberle hecho miles de fotos a su hijo.

Con la mente en blanco y sin saber qué querría de él, el chico apretó el timbre de la puerta. Misha abrió apenas unos segundos más tarde.

\- Pasa -lo vio pasar aún llevando la túnica puesta-. Veo que te ha gustado ir así vestido.

\- Me gusta el color -le sonrió sabiendo ambos las razones-. Tu dirás.

\- Te quiero.

Jensen no se esperaba esa declaración, así que sólo pudo permanecer de pie en medio de la sala viendo cómo Misha se acercaba a él hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca.

\- Te quiero -repitió.

El joven seguía sin habla. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Por qué ahora? Siguió callado esperando una explicación de él, y éste se la dio.

\- Sé que te he dicho que sigas con tu vida y soy consciente de que seguramente es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar, pero... no puedo alejarme de ti. Dios sabe que lo he intentado. Me he obligado incluso a pensar que todo acabaría una vez que te fueras del instituto, pero no ha sido así. Te necesito, Jensen, y no me imagino la vida sin ti -sonrió tristemente mirándole con los ojos anegados de lágrimas-. Bueno, sí que puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti, pero no me gusta lo que veo en ella.

Jensen le sonrió y cerró los ojos. De pronto se sintió volar. Fue como si le hubieran quitado un peso enorme de encima y al fin le hubieran salido alas para emprender el vuelo.

\- Pues no sigas imaginándote algo que no va a suceder -respondió emocionado mientras se abrazaba a él. 

Ambos permanecieron así un rato, sintiendo el calor en el cuerpo del otro, notando su vitalidad y su fuerza y siendo consciente del paso que acababan de dar.

\- Te quiero -el joven movió la cabeza para comenzar a besarle la mandíbula, el labio inferior y todo lo que pillaba a su paso. Entre beso y beso no paraba de decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Misha se dejó besar y acariciar por él mientras se movían erráticos hacia el sofá. 

Él cayó sentado debajo y Jensen lo hizo encima, montado a horcajadas sobre él abrazándole con todo el cuerpo.

\- Ah -Misha miró hacia abajo cuando notó que algo se le clavaba sobre el muslo.

\- Lo siento -el joven se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se sacó las llaves con el llavero que tenía igual que el suyo. Eso le hizo recordar esa conversación que habían dejado a medias-. ¿Tienes tu llavero cerca?

Misha asintió. Se echó hacia delante y estiró el brazo hacia la mesita donde había dejado las llaves de casa al llegar. Jensen las cogió, le hizo extender la palma y le puso el llavero encima.

\- Te dije que tu llavero estaba incompleto, ¿verdad?

\- Sí -Misha observaba cómo cogía el suyo para ponerlo igual que él sobre su propia palma.

\- Eso es porque le faltaba el mío.

Cuando las dos manos se juntaron, los llaveros también lo hicieron por un lateral, concretamente por el que tenía forma de lágrima. Debía de tener algún imán que hizo que ambas piezas de pronto se unieran por arte de magia.

\- Es el símbolo del infinito -el joven le aclaró en el caso de que no supiera lo que era-. Es una chorrada, pero cuando lo hice pensaba que lo que sentía por ti sería infinito también.

Misha levantó la mirada para detenerse en sus ojos.

\- ¿Ya no lo piensas?

\- Ya no lo pienso -susurró-; Ahora creo en ello.

Misha no pudo evitar sonreír mostrando en su cara la felicidad más absoluta. Lo abrazó y lo besó hasta que lo tumbó en el sofá intentando deshacerse de esos metros y metros de tela de la toga. No lo dejaría ir nunca. Jamás volvería a cometer el error de pensar que podía vivir sin él, porque ya sabía que no era posible. A partir de ahora estaría siempre a su lado y desde ese mismo momento se prometió que mientras él estuviera con vida, Jensen jamás volvería a sentirse solo y jamás volvería a dejar que sintiera miedo nunca más.

 

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

PARTE 11. EPILOGO.

 

 

 

Cuando llegó a casa después de su primer día de universidad, lo hizo algo cansado pero ansioso a la par por contarle a Misha su primera impresión de ese nuevo mundo que acababa de empezar a vivir.

Lo cierto es que el cambio más radical en su vida había sucedido un par de semanas atrás, justo antes de empezar la universidad. 

Tras mucho pensar y valorar sus notas, Jensen decidió estudiar en la universidad de su ciudad. No tenía necesidad de irse más lejos si quería estudiar algo que le pillaba casi al lado de casa. Su primera opción fue mudarse al colegio mayor y pillar un apartamento con otros estudiantes, pero tras barajar muchas posibilidades, Misha le ofreció la que más le gustaba de todas; vivir con él.

El apartamento de Misha quedaba a medio camino entre la universidad y la casa de sus padres. Era una baza que Jensen usó en su favor cuando le anunció a su madre que se iba a vivir con él.

Sus padres pusieron cara rara, pero Jensen les aseguró que el profesor Collins era un buen colega, que lo controlaría para que no montara orgías con nadie extraño y que además necesitaba dinero para pagar el alquiler. Todo eso pareció convencerles y accedieron encantados pensando que un profesor vigilaría a su pequeñín. Lo que los Ackles no sabían es que Jensen tenía pensado hacer más de una orgía, pero con el mismo profesor Collins, aunque eso se lo guardó para sí.

Ante los ojos de los demás eran simples compañeros de piso. Habían pensado que anunciar su relación habiendo pasado tan pocos meses desde que Jensen saliera del colegio era poco aconsejable. La gente podría pensar mal y por nada del mundo el joven quería que Misha tuviera mala fama, así que eran colegas y nada más. Por el momento. Sólo ellos dos sabían lo que pasaba de puertas para dentro de la casa.

 

Cerró la puerta tras él y tiró la mochila a un lado. El increíble olor a algo delicioso que salía de la cocina le hizo ir directo hacia allí. Cuando llegó, se quedó parado en la puerta observando lo bien que se desenvolvía Misha frente a un par de fogones. 

Sintiéndose observado, el hombre se volvió y sonrió al verle ahí parado.

\- ¿Qué tal el primer día? 

Jensen se sentó en la encimera y mangó varios trozos de tomate que había partido sobre una tabla de madera.

\- Me han dado ganas de volver al instituto -se sinceró-. Los profesores no pueden ser más... no sé cómo explicártelo. 

Misha se volvió hacia él y se dejó de caer contra el lateral de la encimera, observándole.

\- Inténtalo.

\- Hay profesores que ni han aparecido y en su lugar han dejado fotocopias de lo que quieren para todo el curso. Otros ya han puesto deberes, temas para estudiar y fechas de exámenes. ¡Si yo aún no tengo ni los libros! -suspiró cansado-. No me imaginaba que fuera a ser así.

\- En el colegio estáis muy protegidos. Los profesores se preocupan por vosotros e intentan llevaros por el buen camino. En la universidad es un poco “sálvese quién pueda”. Se os considera ya mayores y responsables para saber qué es lo que hacéis. Por eso muchos jóvenes se pierden al toparse con tanta libertad.

\- Ya -Jensen se volvió para mangar otro trozo de tomate y recordó algunas de las conversaciones que había oído esa mañana sobre la fiesta que habría el viernes, lo que habría en ella y a la que decidió no ir desde ese mismo momento. Luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero y amigo-. Echo de menos a mi profesor de tecnología.

\- ¿Sí? -Misha esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Y eso?

\- Me gustaba ese tío -siguió como si no estuviera hablando de él-. Se paseaba a su aire entre las mesas. Te dejaba libertad para que te expresaras como quisieras, pero sabías que estaba pendiente de ti en todo momento.

\- ¿Y eso no te agobiaba? -Misha había dejado el trapo donde había estado limpiándose las manos sobre la encimera y se acercó a él lentamente hasta colocarse entre las piernas del joven-. Un tío súper pesado, dando vueltas todo el rato, pendiente de todo, metiéndoos ideas raras en la cabeza día tras día...

\- Ese tío súper pesado puede meterme todo lo que él quiera -le guiñó el ojo mientras lo acercaba hacia sí para abrazarle y robarle un par de besos-. ¿Qué tal la tarde?

\- Aburrido al principio -Misha le devolvió los besos y luego se separó un poco para responderle-. Así que me puse a hacer la cena. Entonces vino tu madre.

Jensen pestañeó.

\- ¿Mi madre ha estado aquí? 

\- Sí. Ha traído mil tuppers con comida para congelar. Debe de pensar que no tengo dinero y que no sé cocinar.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho? -Jensen no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Sabía que su madre estaría así los primeros meses porque no estaba acostumbrada a que su niño viviera fuera de casa, pero no quería que estuviera ahí todos los días y que Misha se sintiera incómodo.

\- Le he dicho “Señora Ackles; Le hago de comer a su hijo, le tomo la lección y lo ato a mi cama todas las noches. No se preocupe, está bien cuidado”.

Jensen se echó a reír sabiendo que todo eso era mentira. Misha esperó a que se le pasara la risa para seguir hablando.

\- Ella me ha dado algunos trucos para que no se me corte la mayonesa casera y yo le he dicho cómo hago la bouillabaisse. Pareció irse contenta.

\- Estoy seguro -Jensen lo volvió a atraer hacia sí porque no quería que hubiera ni un sólo milímetro entre ambos.

\- Ya me conoces; satisfacer es mi especialidad.

\- Lo sé -Jensen hundió la cabeza en su cuello para morderle esa salada y sabrosa zona. La piel de ese hombre le hacía desear más y más, y cuando empezaba, le era imposible parar.

\- Jensen... -jadeó. Estiró el brazo y a tientas apagó el fuego para que no se le quemara lo que estaba cocinando. Luego lo rodeó con los brazos, haciendo que el cuerpo del joven quedara pegado al suyo.

La ropa estorbaba, y mucho, pero ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para parar ante semejante nimiedad. Misha le sostuvo las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras cargaba con él hacia el salón. Su intención era ir hacia el sofá, dejar al muchacho sobre los cojines y lanzarse sobre él como un lobo hambriento, pero a mitad de camino cambió de opinión y fue hacia la mesa de estudio. Se sentó en una de las sillas, la cual crujió bajo el peso de ambos, y acomodó a Jensen sobre su regazo haciendo que ambas erecciones quedaran juntas entre sí a pesar de la ropa.

\- Tengo que tenerte -la voz de Misha fue tan tosca que salió como un gruñido-. Ahora.

\- Sí -Jensen sentía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta acariciándole los costados y calentándole la piel. Misha tenía ese poder sobre él; que lo hiciera pasar de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos era algo ya natural en ambos.

Ninguno de los dos supo bien quién mordía los labios al otro o quién se dejaba llevar. Juntos pedían y demandaban lo mismo y no se avergonzaban de mostrarlo tan abiertamente.

Sentado a horcajadas sobre él, Jensen se restregaba buscando más, necesitando más, por eso se levantó a pesar de que no quería para quitarse de la ropa. Desnudarse frente a él era una de las cosas que más le había costado hacer. No se avergonzaba de su cuerpo ni mucho menos, pero la poca experiencia y su juventud eran algo que tenía en contra. Sin embargo, Misha le había demostrado lo mucho que le ponía que se desnudara frente a él.

Mientras observaba al joven cómo se quitaba la ropa apenas a un paso y medio de distancia, él se acariciaba la erección por encima de la ropa. Algo se activó en su cerebro cuando lo vio completamente desnudo, porque se levantó para darle la vuelta con pocos miramientos. Jensen quedó apoyando el pecho sobre la mesa, con las caderas levantadas y la mejilla pegada sobre uno de los libros del profesor Collins.

No se esperaba que Misha le acariciara tan profusamente las nalgas, ni que se las separara tanto. Tras eso sintió cómo la lengua de ese hombre le humedecía cierta zona provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se agarró al borde de la mesa para no caerse. Conforme sentía esa lengua indagar más y más, más sentía él cómo le temblaban las piernas, temiendo que, de un momento a otro, dejaran de sujetarle.

Tras un buen rato de placer, Misha se incorporó tras él, se abrió los pantalones y se afianzó entre las nalgas de Jensen. Se agarró la erección por la base y dio varios toques sobre la nalga del joven, demostrándole lo jodidamente duro que estaba.

Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía la mirada perdida y sudaba por todo el cuerpo.

\- Por favor -le suplicó sin saber muy bien qué le pedía. Por suerte, Misha sabía de sobra lo que el joven necesitaba.

\- Tranquilo -lo calmó. Jensen siempre iba un paso más adelantado que él. No sabía si era por la juventud y la inquietud del joven, sus ansías o qué, pero las siguientes palabras del muchacho se lo dejaron claro.

\- No -tragó saliva para refrescarse la boca-. Lo necesito ya. Te necesito.

Esas simples palabras provocaron una reacción en el cuerpo de Misha que le hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Acabó de afianzarse sobre su entrada y tras mover las caderas de un lado a otros buscando la mejor posición, lo penetró cual largo y ancho era.

Jensen abrió la boca, pero ni un sonido salió de ella. Tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrarse a la mesa y la voz le había muerto al fondo de la garganta tras la intromisión de Misha.

Lo sintió entrar caliente y rotundo, haciendo que el resto del mundo quedara en un segundo plano. Alzó las caderas dándole la bienvenida de esa manera; haciendo que Misha ahogara un jadeo por la sensación. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no lanzar un gruñido que rompiera en mil añicos todos los cristales.

Pronto no quedó tiempo para nada más, sólo jadeos, gemidos y el erótico sonido que provocaba un cuerpo al chocar con el otro.

Los dedos de Misha agarraban la sensible y blanca nalga de Jensen, dejándole los dedos marcados y obligándole a seguir su ritmo. Posiblemente fuera al revés, pero eso tampoco importaba ahora.

Jensen deslizó un brazo bajo su cuerpo cuando supo que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Esa sublime sensación de sentirse completamente lleno y saciado con Misha lo llevó a apretar las nalgas exigiéndole más, haciendo que ambos se corrieran casi a la par. 

Cuando todo paró y la habitación dejó de dar vueltas, Misha apoyó la frente sobre la espalda del joven, calentándole la piel con su aliento. Tras tragar saliva para refrescarse la boca, fue consciente de una cosa.

\- Jensen -jadeó sin salir de él y sin separarse ni un milímetro de su cuerpo-. Dime que no te has corrido sobre los trabajos de mis alumnos.

El joven se rió. Elevó un poco el cuerpo y agachó la cabeza para mirar el estropicio que había formado.

\- No -respondió con una sonrisa en los labios-. Sólo ha caído sobre el libro que usas para dar clase.

\- Genial.

La respuesta de Misha y el tono que usó, hizo que Jensen comenzara a reírse imaginándose la cara de ese pobre hombre al día siguiente intentando explicar un nuevo tema en clase y no poder pasar las páginas por haberse quedado pegadas por su culpa.

Misha se incorporó y salió de su cuerpo haciendo que Jensen gruñera por la sensación. Él también lo imitó levantándose para mostrarle cómo había quedado la cosa. Al verle la cara de preocupación, intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- Si dejas que se seque, no se notará -siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que Misha había vuelvo la cabeza hacia él y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-. Recuerdo que yo me corrí mil veces sobre mi libro de tecnología y nunca pasó nada. Se secaba en unos minutos.

Misha pasó de parecer preocupado, a elevar las cejas como muestra de estupefacción.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso era lo que hacías con el libro de tecnología?

Jensen no parecía ni una pizca arrepentido.

\- Bueno, comenzaba abriéndolo para estudiar, pero tenía un profesor que estaba muy cañón, yo me ponía a pensar cochinadas sobre él, y una cosa llevaba a la otra y... 

Misha no podía enfadarse con él. Era imposible. Acabó echándose a reír y arrastrándole hacia la ducha, donde iba a hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las páginas que había ensuciado. Mientras tanto el libro se iba secando poco a poco, dejando apenas rastro de que Jensen, minutos atrás, se había corrido gruñendo su nombre sin que el muchacho se diera apenas cuenta. ¿Cómo iba a castigarle después de eso? Sencillamente... no podía.

 

 

 

5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE...

 

 

 

El vaho sobre el cristal tras haberse duchado tardó en desaparecer. Mientras elegía su mejor camisa y la dejaba encima de la cama, llenó el lavabo para afeitarse y estar presentable para la primera clase real de su vida. 

Acababa de terminar magisterio, y como proyecto final de carrera, Jensen había sido invitado por la universidad a dar varias clases para profesores donde hablaría de las nuevas tecnologías, técnicas de enseñanza y psicología. Se había especializado en eso y no sólo era bueno, sino que era el mejor.

Terminó de vestirse, cogió su mochila y puso rumbo al campus. Quería llegar antes de tiempo para prepararlo todo y serenarse un poco. No le importaba hablar en público, pero se sentía bastante cohibido al hacerlo ante profesores, de los cuales muchos de ellos llevaban mil años en la enseñanza. Por normal general no solían recibir bien ese tipo de clases y en cierto modo tenían razón; más sabía el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y muchos no se tomaban nada bien que viniera un niñito recién salido de la universidad a decirles cómo tenían que hacerse las cosas. Sí, eso era lo que realmente lo ponía nervioso.

 

Cuando llegó a la clase, respiró hondo y comenzó a prepararlo todo. Ya no era el muchacho que cinco años atrás había entrado en la universidad algo asustado y con mil dudas en la cabeza. Siempre había tenido las cosas claras, pero había cosas que iban con la edad, y estar algo perdido al principio era algo normal. Por suerte durante esos años estudiando no se había perdido por el camino y había terminado obteniendo las mejores notas de la universidad. Eso no lo podía decir todo el mundo.

 

Apenas quince minutos más tarde, sus nuevos alumnos, mucho de ellos peinando canas, entraron en la clase y comenzaron a sentarse en los asientos disponibles charlando animadamente entre ellos. Sería un curso que duraría dos semanas y para comenzar su carrera no estaba nada mal. 

Intercambió un par de palabras con los profesores de la primera fila y esperó paciente a que llegaran todos. 

Entonces le vio; ojos azules, cabello moreno despeinado, barba de un par de días y una camisa celeste que realzaba el color de su piel y de sus iris. 

Durante toda la clase apenas pudo apartar la mirada de él. Eso le sirvió para no mirar a nadie más y concentrarse, no supo muy bien cómo, pero pudo hacerlo. 

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos se levantaron y él lo perdió de vista. Para haber sido su primera clase no estuvo demasiado mal. Nadie le había echado en cara su juventud e inexperiencia, ni le habían abucheado por tener que haber bebido de su botella de agua en más de una ocasión. Había sido un gran comienzo, sí, y seguramente parte de su serenidad se lo debía al tipo de los ojos azules.

 

 

 

Antes de abrir la puerta de casa, el delicioso olor a fajitas le inundó las fosas nasales. Al entrar, dejó la llave a un lado y soltando todo por medio como era su costumbre, caminó rápido hacia la cocina. Misha estaba allí, cocinando algo delicioso para cenar como cada noche. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda para darle un beso en el cuello. Misha sonrió.

\- Si pretendías pillarme por sorpresa, tendrías que haberte quitado los zapatos -cerró el grifo del agua fría y se secó las manos-. Un elefante en una cacharrería hace menos ruido que tú.

A Jensen le dio igual la broma. Quería abrazarle y besarle el cuello.

\- Gracias por venir a la clase de hoy. Tu presencia me ha tranquilizado mucho.

Misha se dio la vuelta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo no he ido a tu clase hoy, Jensen.

Jensen le siguió la corriente. Días atrás le había pedido en diferentes ocasiones que fuera a su primera clase para infundirle valor, pero Misha siempre había dicho que no, que no quería ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Al final, Jensen consiguió que medio aceptara diciendo que se pensaría si ir o no y que si iba, no iba a hablar de eso con él. No quería que luego lo acosara a preguntas de si lo había hecho bien o mal. Misha quería que Jensen fuera él mismo y que aprendiera de sus propios errores yendo poco a poco. Si le tenía a él al lado como si fuera pepito grillo diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer, no iba a aprender en la vida. Por eso le siguió el juego y no insistió más en si era él o no.

\- Ah, bueno, me habré confundido -se separó de él y fue hacia la nevera para coger una cerveza-. Entonces creo que me he enamorado de mi primer alumno.

Misha terminó de secarse las manos y lanzó el trapo sobre la encimera.

\- ¿Sí? -sonrío sabiendo qué pasaba por la cabeza de Jensen-. ¿Y quién era el desconocido?

\- No lo sé -Jensen le dio un trago y se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-. Tenía unos ojos azules increíbles y unos labios... -lo miró fijamente justo cuando se ruborizaba-... bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso cuando veo unos labios así.

Misha asintió. Sabía de sobra cuánto le gustaba a Jensen sentir sus labios sobre su polla, y alrededor de ella también.

\- Ten cuidado si te lanzas -Misha pasó por su lado para poner la mesa-. Te recuerdo que es tu alumno.

\- Ya -Jensen sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para responderle-. Pero es mayor de edad. Eso es una ventaja.

Misha no dijo nada. Desde luego, si Jensen hubiera sido mayor de edad cuando lo conoció, no se habría resistido tanto a él. 

Durante el resto de la noche y mientras cenaban, Jensen le estuvo picando con el mismo tema, diciéndole que quizás iba a lanzarse, que quería probar esos labios y que esa noche posiblemente soñara con ello. Misha lo escuchó paciente hasta que terminaron de cenar. Cuando se sentaron en el sofá para ver un rato la tele antes de acostarse, ya no pudo soportar más su inaguantable charla sobre lo mismo una y otra vez, por lo que acabó arrodillándose entre sus piernas, abriéndole la bragueta del pantalón y haciéndole una mamada digna de cualquier record. Al menos así Jensen estuvo callado durante un buen rato ya que de sus labios sólo salieron múltiples jadeos y palabras incoherentes.

 

 

 

 

Las siguientes clases mejoraron considerablemente. A Jensen ya se le había pasado el temor de que alguien se levantara de su asiento y le lanzara un zapato. Los profesores asistentes estaban muy interesados en las nuevas técnicas de enseñanza y todos, en un grado o en otro, lo llevaban a su terreno para poder sacarle un provecho personal.

El misterioso hombre de ojos azules siguió asistiendo a cada clase sin faltar ni una. Jensen iba a seguirle el juego a Misha si eso era lo que él quería. Lo cierto era que le estaba gustando. Ahora podía entender un poco lo que era ser profesor, intentar comportarse y tener un alumno en clase que iba claramente a por ti. Claro que eso no le hacía ponerse en el lugar de Misha porque su situación había sido peor, ya que Jensen era menor por aquellos entonces, pero al menos eso le dio la oportunidad de ponerse un poco en su piel.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, Misha se fue mostrando más descarado en sus actos, haciendo que a Jensen a veces le costara horrores contenerse. Cuando lo veía con el bolígrafo entre los labios, su imaginación volaba y más de una vez había tenido que replantearse qué estaba diciendo. Por las noches, cuando llegaba a casa, intentaba sonsacarle para ver si Misha daba su brazo a torcer y le decía cómo lo había hecho, pero seguía comportándose igual; como si él no fuera el que se sentaba en la última fila con el boli entre los labios y las piernas cruzadas para marcar más la entrepierna.

 

 

 

Ese día era el último y Jensen se sentía algo más relajado. Todo había transcurrido sin incidentes y su primera experiencia profesional había sido muy satisfactoria. 

Antes de entrar en clase fue hacia el baño, como hacía siempre, para rellenar su botella de agua y refrescarse antes de comenzar la clase. Cuando entró, un par de ojos azules se volvieron hacia él. Jensen no se esperaba ese encuentro.

\- Profesor Ackles... -Misha fue solemne, como si realmente tuviera que guardarle tanta formalidad.

\- Señor Collins -le respondió de igual manera. Ya quedaba muy poco para terminar ese juego y que no fuera por él romperlo antes de tiempo-. Espero que haya disfrutado de estas dos semanas de clase.

\- Sí -la voz de Misha seguía siendo igual de rigurosa-. Y quería agradecérselo de algún modo -se mojó los labios para seguir hablando-. Le he traído un regalo.

Jensen levantó las cejas porque eso no se lo esperaba.

\- No tenía que haberse molestado, yo... -hizo una pausa para quedarse mirando la pequeña caja negra que tenía Misha en las manos-. ¿Qué es?

\- Es... algo personal que me haría mucha ilusión que usase alguna vez.

Jensen cogió la caja para abrirla pero la mano del otro lo detuvo.

\- Quizás sea mejor que entre en un aseo, señor Ackles. No quiero que se meta en un aprieto.

Jensen lo miró fijamente intentando leerle la mente. Solía conocer la forma de pensar de Misha, pero lo cierto era que en esas dos últimas semanas había jugado con él como había querido y más, dejándole fuera de combate.

\- Está bien -alargó el brazo tras él para abrir una de las puertas del aseo-. ¿Quieres pasar?

Misha pareció darle vueltas a la pregunta. Finalmente asintió y pasó por su lado hasta quedar dentro. Cuando Jensen entró, cerró la puerta con pestillo tras él, se dio la vuelta y miró la caja.

\- La abro.

\- Sí -Misha parecía algo tímido y esperó a que Jensen procediera.

En un primer momento no supo lo que estaba viendo. Pensó que era un llavero y que Misha le había regalado lo mismo que le había regalado él años atrás, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no. Al cogerlo, descubrió lo que era.

\- Esto... es...

Misha acabó la frase por él.

\- Sí. Es un estimulador de próstata -cogió el pequeño huevo negro en la mano y dejó que la cuerda con la anilla del final colgaran entre sus dedos-. Sé que es algo muy personal, pero... le he visto algo tenso estos últimos días y pensé que algo así podría relajarle.

Jensen quiso echarse a reír. Sí, lo que le faltaba era meterse algo por el culo y llevarlo puesto en clase. Ni loco.

\- Lo usaré en casa -sonrió.

La expresión de la cara de Misha cambió completamente, como si esas palabras lo hubieran defraudado de por vida.

\- Pero es para usarlo aquí -susurró-. Si se va a su casa, no podré ver si mi regalo le hace efecto o no.

Jensen iba a volverse loco. Empezaba a dudar seriamente de que ese fuera el mismo Misha con el que se había levantado esa mañana. Porque él mismo le había planchado la camisa que llevaba puesta, sino pensaría que tenía un doble que estaba jugando duro con él.

\- No puedo llevar esto en clase. Como me descubran, toda mi carrera estará acabada -él mismo se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir las mismas palabras que Misha había dicho años atrás.

\- Sólo nosotros dos lo sabremos -se dejó de caer sobre su pecho arrinconándole contra la pared-. Yo le ayudaré a ponérselo.

Jensen fue a quejarse y a decir que no, pero la mano de Misha sobre su bragueta le hizo tener que tragarse sus propias palabras.

La mente de Jensen se colapsó en cuestión de segundos y eso que Misha aún no había intentado nada, sólo le había puesto una mano sobre la ropa. Era evidente que eso parecía ser suficiente para hacerle cambiar de idea, no obstante intentó luchar contra el deseo y esa loca idea que habían empezado a crecer en él.

\- No puedo -repitió con la boca más seca que antes.

\- Sí puedes -Misha estaba peligrosamente cerca, susurrándole sobre los labios y apresándole con esa mirada enigmática y azul-. Yo te ayudaré.

A partir de ahí Jensen fue un mero espectador de su vida. Las manos de Misha lo despojaron del cinturón antes incluso de que él pudiera darse cuenta. Sólo pudo bajar la cabeza para limitarse a observar. La cremallera del pantalón hizo un ruido tosco al bajar. Lo siguiente que fue consciente fue cuando Misha tiró de la tela hacia abajo a la misma par que su ropa interior, dejándolo todo a mitad del muslo.

Verse expuesto y empalmado en un baño público lo mareó un poco.

\- Separa las piernas.

Jensen intentó obedecer, pero la ropa le impedía hacerle demasiado hueco. Misha se agachó hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de su erección. Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacó un sobre con lubricante, lo abrió y, tras untar bien el juguetito, deslizó la mano entre las piernas. Mancharle la cara interna de los muslos y entre medio de las nalgas sólo sirvió para que Jensen echara las caderas hacia delante buscando un alivio inmediato.

\- Chúpamela.

\- Luego -los dedos de Misha se acercaron peligrosamente a su entrada-. Cuando estés tan duro que sientas que vas a explotar de un momento a otro.

Los ojos verdes de Jensen brillaron tras sus palabras. No le hacía particular gracia dejarse llevar hasta el límite de sí mismo porque se volvía demasiado tosco y bruto, pero si eso era lo que Misha andaba buscando... Entonces la visión de descargar sobre los labios y la boca de ese hombre le animó a aguantar todo lo posible. Notaba la presión entre las nalgas y su cuerpo intentaba moverse para dejarle paso, pero con las piernas medio cerradas, no iba a poder seguir adelante, no sin que le doliera a cada paso. 

\- No puedo -gimió intentando moverse sin conseguirlo-. No estoy preparado y esta postura...

El timbre anunciado el comienzo de la clase sonó a lo lejos. Misha supo que tenía los minutos contados; o lo hacía ya, o no se saldría con la suya. Cambiando de táctica para poder acabar cuanto antes, abrió la boca y acogió en ella toda la erección de Jensen. Éste gimió por la sensación, se dejó de caer sobre la pared y relajó el cuerpo abandonándose a esa maravillosa sensación. Entonces fue cuando Misha lo pilló desprevenido y, tras apretar y empujar el juguete con los dedos, éste acabó deslizándose y hundiéndose en su cuerpo.

Jensen volvió a tensarse tras la sensación. No hubo dolor; sólo una ligera incomodidad que duró apenas los dos segundos que tardó en hundirse en él. Luego sólo quedaron los labios de Misha alrededor de su miembro, pero hasta eso duró poco, porque entonces el hombre se levantó y lo miró sonriente.

\- Lo veré en clase, señor Ackles. 

Jensen no podía pensar con claridad. Sentía el cerebro ir a trompicones. Quería haber reaccionado, haberle cogido del brazo y haberle obligado a seguir chupando hasta que se hubiera corrido al final de su garganta, pero no lo hizo; se había quedado allí apoyado, luchando por respirar y parpadear a la vez. Cuando el timbre sonó una segunda vez, su cerebro al fin se puso en marcha. Se puso bien la ropa dejándose la camisa por fuera, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo el pantalón, y se apoyó sobre uno de los lavabos para echarse agua en la cara. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

 

 

 

Los primeros quince minutos de clase transcurrieron con normalidad. Misha estaba sentado en su asiento con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro mientras el resto de los alumnos charlaban relajados sobre el tema de ese último día.

Al sentarse lo hizo con cuidado, pensando que podría notar algo, pero tras probar el acolchado asiento, pudo relajarse y disfrutar de esa última clase. Hasta que vio a Misha con algo en la mano. Al principio pensó que era el mando a distancia del coche y le pareció raro que se lo enseñara. Entonces cayó en lo que era y su semblante cambió. Fue a negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que Misha asentía con esa jodida sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces le dio al botón.

Jensen cerró los ojos durante un segundo para canalizar la sensación y no saltar del asiento. Cuando esa cosa comenzó a vibrar dentro de él, estimulándole la próstata, pensó que iba a correrse ahí mismo. Se agarró la borde de la mesa y se visualizó matando a Misha. La piel se le puso de gallina y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, varios segundos más tarde, Misha lo seguía mirando desafiándole con un gesto burlesco en la cara. 

Jensen aguantó el tipo todo lo que pudo. Intentó levantarse, pero descubrió que de pie lo sentía más, así que volvió a sentarse y siguió dando la clase como pudo.

Fue la clase más larga de toda su historia, tanto de profesor como de alumno. Había comenzado a sudar levemente y la zona delantera del pantalón insistía en querer apretarse más y más contra la cremallera. Cuando oyó el timbre anunciando el final de la clase, suspiró aliviado sabiendo que la tortura acabaría en pocos minutos, apenas cuando llegase a casa.

Se equivocaba.

\- Señor Ackles -uno de los rectores de la universidad se acercaba hacia él por el pasillo ahora ya vacío-. ¿Tiene un par de minutos?

Lo cierto es que no lo tenía, pero no iba a decirle que no a la persona que le había contratado.

\- Claro -terminó de cerrar la puerta de la clase con llave y le tendió el llavero-. Yo también le estaba buscando -mintió-. Quería agradecerle la oportunidad que me han dado.

\- Hemos quedado muy satisfechos con usted, por eso me gustaría hablar en privado para preguntarle si estaría interesado en llevar algunos cursos que van a salir próximamente. No son gran cosa, pero...

Jensen sonrió encantado. ¡Claro que quería el trabajo por muy pequeño que fuera! Acabar de salir de la universidad y que se le presentara una oportunidad así era algo muy grande.

\- Estaría encantado de seguir trabajando para la universidad -respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Perfecto. Sígame y hablemos un poco del tema.

Jensen asintió. Cuando dio un paso, se acordó de que Misha lo esperaba en el coche y que era él el que tenía el mando de la cosa esa que vibraba. Se paró en medio del pasillo y sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

\- Voy a avisar a casa de que llegaré algo más tarde -sonrió con tantas ganas como antes.

\- Claro. Le espero dentro -el hombre señaló una puerta cercana. Entró y le dejó solo para que pudiera hablar tranquilo.

Cuando Jensen marcó el teléfono de Misha, éste tardó varios tonos en responder. 

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ven aquí y apaga ésta maldita cosa.

Misha frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿Cómo que dónde estoy? En el colegio. He recogido la clase y he ido a dar la llave, y ahora uno de los decanos quiere ofrecerme otro curso.

\- Eso está muy bien, Jensen.

\- Lo sé -se estaba empezando a poner nervioso-. Y sería prefecto sino fuera por la cosa esta que cierta persona ha dejado encendida -runfló-. No puedo salir hasta el aparcamiento, así que ven tú y apágalo.

\- Jensen... Yo no estoy en el aparcamiento. Estoy en casa.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Jensen de principio a fin.

\- Creí que ibas a esperarme.

\- No. Pensé que no tardarías así que me he venido a casa antes para hacer la cena.

\- Misha... -gimió cerrando los ojos.

\- Oye -la voz de Misha por el teléfono sonó preocupado-. Si te está empezando a molestar o necesitas quitártelo, hazlo.

\- Ya, para que luego me lo eches en cara y se te ocurra alguna venganza con la que torturarme.

\- Jen -la voz de Misha fue serena y tranquila-. Creo que ya te he torturado bastante por esta tarde-. Si necesitas...

\- No lo haré -negó. Ser cabezota por naturaleza era algo que mostraba siempre que podía-. No me lo quitaré hasta que llegue a casa y te pille. Entonces ve preparándote.

Misha fue a responder, pero Jensen se despidió con rapidez diciendo que tenía que irse y cortó la llamada. ¿Eso había sido una amenaza?

 

 

 

Dos horas tardó en volver a casa. Cuando lo hizo, soltó la mochila, la chaqueta, el nuevo dossier con los cursos en los estaba interesado y las llaves, todo en el suelo y caminó hacia la cocina, donde sabía seguro que estaría Misha.

Y no falló. Éste estaba allí, con todo ya recogido y la mesa puesta. Cuando lo vio entrar, señaló a los platos.

\- Si llego a saber que ibas a tardar tanto, no habría hecho risotto. ¡Eh! -se quejó cuando Jensen lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él hasta que chocó contra su pecho.

\- Espero que te hayas preparado porque voy a empezar contigo.

Misha intentó defenderse.

\- Pensé que era una simple amenaza -mientras caminaba de espaldas por el pasillo siendo empujando por Jensen, éste le abrió la camisa de mala manera tirando de ella y haciéndole saltar todos los botones-. La has roto.

\- Me da igual -Jensen ya no tenía otra cosa en la mente que el olor y el sabor de la piel de Misha-. Era mía -hundió la cabeza en el cuello y bebió de él-. Ya me regalarás otra.

\- Jensen, para... -Misha intentó agarrarse al quicio de la puerta pero falló. Entonces se vio arrastrado hacia el baño hasta ser empotrado contra las barras del toallero-. Se va a pasar más aún el arroz.

\- Me importa una mierda el arroz -respondió con demasiada sinceridad. Tiraba de los pantalones vaqueros de ese hombre hacia abajo y ahora luchaba con su ropa interior-. No voy a esperar más.

Misha se vio dado la vuelta y empujado contra el toallero. Era eléctrico con varias baldas para las toallas y por suerte estaba apagado, sino habría tenido un problema al agarrarse a él. Jensen le tiraba de la ropa y él se sostuvo a una de las barras para no verse arrastrado. La toalla que había colgada se deslizó y cayó hasta sus pies. Como hipnotizado se la quedó mirando sabiendo que, una vez que Jensen acabara con él, iba a acabar igual que ella.

\- Me has vuelto loco toda la tarde -Jensen había pegado su cuerpo al de él, mostrándole el calor que irradiaba su pecho y dejando claro lo empalmado que estaba-. He estado a punto de correrme un par de veces. Y sin tocarme. Sólo con esta cosa metida en el culo y pensando en ti. Pero, ¿sabes cuándo más fuerte he tenido que luchar contra el deseo de terminar de una vez por todas?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

\- Cuando pensaba en llegar a casa y hacerte lo mismo -se desabrochó el pantalón y tiró de la ropa interior para abajo-. Cada cinco minutos pensaba en ponerte de cara a la pared, como he hecho ahora, sacarme esta cosa, y hacer que tú también disfrutaras de ella. ¿Quieres sentirla?

Misha no estaba seguro de nada. Jensen estaba al borde de su autocontrol y él no estaba listo para eso. No obstante tenía que haberse vuelto loco porque verle así lo hacía perder el control a él también.

\- Sí -gimió. Abrió la boca y se agarró al toallero sin apretar los dientes, sólo con los labios.

Jensen jadeó por la visión. Lo apresó más hasta que no hubo un milímetro de distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Le agarró el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a succionar mientras con una mano llegaba hasta su propio trasero para alcanzar la anilla de seguridad del estimulador. Lentamente comenzó a tirar de ella. Cuando notó que el cacharro llegaba a su entrada y comenzaba a dilatarle el anillo muscular, comenzó a gemirle al oído. No sabía muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo, pero las palabras comenzaron a brotar de su garganta en forma de jadeos entrecortados.

\- Quieres... ¿quieres que te lo meta, Misha? -susurró con lascivia-. Ha estado dentro de mí durante horas, tocándome, llenándome, torturándome... Sólo tu polla y este cacharro han estado... -gimió y se le quebró un poco la voz al sentir cómo el estimulador abandonada su cuerpo-... han estado dentro de mí. Dime, Misha, ¿crees que tu culo se merece sentirlo? -siguió sin darle la oportunidad de responder-. Dime que lo deseas, Misha. Repíteme cuánto necesitas que te folle con esto.

Misha sintió cómo cualquier tipo de cohibición abandonaba su cuerpo. Eso con Jensen no existía, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora. Ante semejantes palabras fue incapaz de decir nada. Respiraba por la boca secándosele la garganta y asintiendo enfurecido, loco por esas palabras que aún le daban vueltas a la cabeza. Como clara demostración de que su cuerpo y su mente estaban ahí y estaban a favor de lo que estaba pasando, se agarró al toallero con más fuerza hasta retroceder con el trasero y frotarse contra la erección de Jensen que cada vez le parecía más grande. 

Jensen se dio por enterado. Con la mano que tenía libre, abrió el primer cajón del mueble y sacó un bote de crema, apta para todo tipo de pieles y también ideal como lubricante. La habían usado miles de veces y esa tarde la iban a usar una vez más. 

Embadurnó bien el aparato y lo dejó vibrar un poco en la mano. Éste aún estaba caliente por haber estado tanto tiempo dentro de él y funcionando. Lo había estado torturando durante horas, y lo hubiera echado de menos si no fuera porque ahora iba a divertirse con él y con el trasero de Misha, que lo tenía pegado a él, caliente, necesitado, y esperando a ser complacido.

Le bajó más los pantalones y le propinó una palmada en una nalga mientras le daba un ligero pellizco, el suficiente para separar ambas y poder maniobrar con algo más de espacio. Luego puso el estimulador sobre su entrada y ahí lo dejó. Lo apretaba levemente con las manos, pero no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por empujarlo dentro.

La idea era que esa pequeña vibración dilatara y preparara a Misha a la par que lo hiciera suplicar para que lo penetrara, pero ese maldito hijo de puta parecía tener sus propios planes porque movió las caderas hacia Jensen, haciendo que el aparato se colara poco a poco dentro de él.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Jensen no podía quitarle el ojo de encima. Ver cómo esa sonrosada parte de su anatomía iba tragando el artilugio era demasiado tentador como para entretenerse en parpadear siquiera. 

\- Sigue, por favor, sigue -la voz de Misha, grave de por sí, se había convertido en un sonido rasposo y anhelante. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía que podía experimentar cualquier cosa por cada poro de su piel.

A Jensen le hubiera gustado corregirle y haberle dicho que era él el que lo estaba haciendo todo, de hecho era él el que se estaba follando el aparato y no al revés, pero esas nimiedades no importaban ahora. Lo ayudó entonces a empujarlo hacia dentro hasta que acabó hundido completamente en él, desapareciendo al otro lado de los suaves pliegues de su entrada. 

Misha gimió y el anillo que llevaba en el dedo tintineó al agarrarse mejor al toallero. Así era cómo Jensen quería tenerlo; totalmente expuesto a él, esperándole, dispuesto, y a punto. Había pasado una tarde eterna y dolorosa donde cada movimiento involuntario que había hecho le había recordado lo que ese hijo de puta le había hecho en el baño. Ahora era su turno de vengarse. Se enganchó la anilla en el dedo índice y dejó que el resto de la cuerda entrara sola, sabiendo que el estimulador estaba justo en el sitio que debía de estar haciendo su trabajo. Entonces se colocó tras él, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, entró en él de una única estocada.

Durante un par de segundos sólo se oyó la respiración jadeante de Jensen, conteniéndose por no correrse allí mismo. El apretado canal le dio la bienvenida ajustándose a él, amoldándose para hacerle espacio. La vibración del estimulador le dio también en el glande, lo que incrementó aún más su placer. Sí, fue todo un acto heroico no haberse corrido llorando de felicidad.

Por su parte, Misha había contenido la respiración porque nunca antes había sentido eso que acababa de sentir. Podía notar cómo la vibración le masajeaba por completo la próstata, y luego Jensen, para rematar, había comenzado a salir y a entrar en su cuerpo incrementando el placer que el aparato le estaba proporcionando. Las rodillas le temblaron, y si no hubiera estado agarrado al toallero, se habría desplomado sobre el suelo un rato atrás.

\- Me has tenido loco toda la tarde -Jensen había incrementado el ritmo hasta que alcanzó un punto en que podía salir y entrar de él sin necesidad de guiarse. Veía su erección aparecer y desaparecer dentro de ese cálido cuerpo y cómo ambos se habían amoldado al ritmo auto impuesto-. Imaginándome cómo me lo harías, cómo te lo devolvería yo a ti y cómo gemirías bajo mi cuerpo -le mordió la parte de atrás del cuello hasta dejarle una marca rojiza y húmeda-. Quiero que experimentes todo lo que he sentido yo durante estas horas. Quiero oír cómo te corres con mi polla metida en el culo y cómo me suplicas por más. 

\- Sí -Misha no se lo pensó. Todo eso que estaba escuchando era verdad. Necesitaba decirle a Jensen lo que sentía, lo que quería y lo que necesitaba con urgencia-. Fóllame, Jensen. No pares -le suplicó.

En esos últimos años, Jensen había ido tomando el control más a menudo. No era que antes no lo hubiera hecho nunca, pero con menos frecuencia. Quizás porque a veces se sentía un niño inexperto a su lado. Ahora ya era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, más alto incluso que Misha, y más fuerte. Nadie podía decir ahora que existían varios años de diferencia entre ellos. Y con la madurez de su cuerpo había llegado también la madurez en su relación, en lo que sentían y en cómo hacían el amor. La confianza les había llevado a terrenos que eran nuevos para ambos, adaptándose a ellos muy bien.

Ese era uno de ellos. La plena confianza, la complicidad, el compañerismo... eran elementos claves que habían sabido llevar a todos los campos de su relación. No sólo eran compañeros de piso; eran pareja, amantes y amigos. Y todo eso se notaba cuando hablaban entre ellos, cuando salían por ahí, cuando trabajaban juntos, cuando hacían el amor. Como ahora. Misha podía pedirle más, exigirle más, levantar los brazos y dejarse llevar porque sabía que Jensen estaría ahí sosteniéndole, dándole placer, haciendo su vida más llevadera. Y Jensen podía decir lo mismo de su compañero. Todo lo que era y en lo que creía, lo había aprendido de Misha. Sin él, su vida no habría sido ni remotamente parecida a la actual. Jensen podía ser a veces un poco bruto, y podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos y primitivos, pero jamás le haría daño. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero su cerebro había desarrollado un mecanismo de defensa que funcionaba a la misma par que el de Misha, así que, sin preguntárselo si quiera, sabía lo que el otro necesitaba. Y ahora sabía de sobra lo que quería.

Aceleró el ritmo todo lo que pudo, haciendo entrechocar ambos cuerpos. Con una mano le sostenía de una nalga, cuyo dedo índice sostenía la cuerda del aparato. La otra mano la tenía alrededor de la garganta, sosteniéndole con delicadeza el cuello, echándole hacia atrás para poder besarle la oreja y el mentón. Jamás tendría suficiente de él. Nunca.

Cuando Misha hizo un ruido seco con la garganta y contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, Jensen supo que estaba perdido. Sintió cómo se deslizaba por la pendiente sin orden ni concierto. En otras circunstancias habría puesto las manos para frenar la caída, se habría resistido un poco más y habría luchado por conseguir un par de minutos más para seguir gozando de ese momento, pero ese día se dejó llevar sin más. Había estado toda la tarde luchando contra ello con uñas y dientes. Tenía el cerebro destrozado de buscar excusas para no ir al baño y haberse satisfecho a sí mismo. O haberse quitado sin más el estimulador. Pero no lo había hecho. Ahora su recompensa después de tanto aguante era dejarse llevar por esa placentera sensación, sentir que flotaba en el aire mientras cabalgaba ese orgasmo que parecía no acabar nunca. Hundió la cara entre los cabellos de Misha y los olió. Envuelto en su aroma y arropado por él, cerró los ojos y gimió, y gimió y gimió, hasta que la garganta, cansada y seca, aspiró algo de oxígeno para poder seguir viviendo ese momento.

Misha sostuvo el cuerpo de Jensen. Dejándolo de caer encima, se sostuvo al toallero notando cómo ese líquido caliente y espeso lo inundaba por completo. Su propia erección lo estaba matando y quería darse placer en cuanto pudiera soltarse, pero temía que al hacerlo ambos fueran al suelo. No era la primera vez que se caían, o que rodaban cama abajo, o que se dejaban el sofá atrás. Esa tarde de todas formas quería que Jensen obtuviera ya su satisfacción que tan a pulso se había ganado.

 

Sudado, con la frente perlada de gotas de sudor y el aliento entrecortado, Jensen respiró ruidosamente por la boca mientras intentaba llenar de oxígeno los pulmones. 

\- ¿Estás bien? -la voz de Misha sonó cerca de su oído. Ese tono de imperiosa necesidad y deseo había desaparecido dejando paso a una voz calmada y preocupada por la forma tan abrupta en que había terminado.

Jensen levantó la cabeza y asintió. Estaba mejor que bien. Cansado, pero no agotado. Ahora era el turno de Misha y él iba a demostrarle que le quedaba cuerda para rato.

Se incorporó y salió de su cuerpo despacio, soltando el dedo índice de la anilla, abandonando aquel cálido espacio. Le dio la vuelta y lo besó en los labios mientras, a tientas, le terminaba de quitar la ropa que no había caído por su propio peso al suelo.

Completamente desnudo, Misha se vio alzado sin ningún esfuerzo por Jensen. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se abrazó a él mientras lo besaba, haciendo que tropezara con algunos muebles al ir de camino al dormitorio. Una vez allí, ambos cayeron sobre la cama sin separarse apenas unos milímetros.

Tumbado boca arriba con las piernas flexionadas y totalmente expuesto, Misha abrazaba la cabeza de Jensen que, poco a poco, iba bajando cada vez más por su cuerpo. Él la dejó ir, sabiendo de sobra a dónde se dirigía. Cuando lo arropó con su lengua y se lo introdujo en la boca, Misha siseó y arqueó la espalda. No pensaba que Jensen iría tan rápido, y, es que a esa sensación tan sumamente placentera, tuvo que añadirle el leve cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir gracias al estimulador. Jensen le había introducido un par de dedos y, desde dentro, lo movía repetidas veces apretándolo contra ese sensible punto haciéndole sudar y temblar cada vez más.

\- ¿Sabes? -Jensen se lo extrajo momentáneamente de la boca para decirle lo que tenía en mente-. Podría ser tan cruel como has sido tú. Podría haberte dejado así y haberme ido a cenar ese arroz tan rico que has preparado para la cena, o podría haberte torturado más, hasta que me rogaras y suplicaras que fuera bondadoso contigo. Pero no voy a hacerlo -se incorporó para quedarse levemente sobre su cuerpo-. ¿Sabes por qué?

Misha negó con la cabeza. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien y Jensen la apresó cuando resbalaba peligrosamente hacia su oído. Aprovechó que estaba tan cerca para susurrarle sin apenas levantar la voz.

\- Porque me gusta ver y oír cómo te corres. Me gusta mirarte a la cara y saber que estás a punto de dejarte llevar sin importante nada más. Me gusta oír tu voz grave y seca, pidiendo sin palabras que siga una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que ya no puedes más y te agarras a mí para no hundirte. 

Misha entendía las palabras pero no las procesaba. Sólo sentía el estimulador, el dedo que seguía dentro de él, y ahora la nueva erección de Jensen abriéndose paso de nuevo en él. El conjunto de todo eso fue demasiado, y justo cuando Jensen comenzaba a moverse dentro de él, ya no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a correrse como si no lo hubiera hecho en la vida. Ni siquiera necesitó tocarse. Demasiado sentía ya como para añadir otro elemento ya. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. 

Jensen lo vio vibrar debajo de él, a su alrededor, y se maravilló por esa respuesta tan sincera y abierta. Se incorporó sobre él hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas. Salía y entraba de su cuerpo con facilidad, haciendo chocar sus caderas contra su trasero. 

Le agarró del muslo para mantenerlo así un poco más, moviéndole diestro sabiendo qué era lo que le gustaba y cómo podía así sacarle hasta la última gota, hasta prácticamente dejarlo sin sentido. Misha se dejó llevar hasta que no pudo más, hasta que no fue más que un ser inerte sobre la cama. Entonces Jensen se dejó ir por segunda vez. Con el dedo aún introducido en él, sentía su propia carne salir y entrar caliente y estoica de su cuerpo, dilatándole y robándole un poco más el alma. Hasta que fue completamente suyo.

El orgasmo no tuvo la misma intensidad que el primero, pero fue igual de satisfactorio. Podía ver la cara de Misha, tocarle, sentirle más cerca. Le gustaba tener esas piernas largas y fibrosas alrededor de él. Cuando terminó, se tomó varios segundos para recuperar el aliento. Se pasó el antebrazo por la frente y se apartó el sudor que le caía por las sienes. Mientras Misha parecía necesitar más tiempo para recuperarse, Jensen salió de él con cuidado y comenzó a quitarle el estimulador. Lo hizo con cuidado, intentando no hacerle daño en el proceso. 

\- ¿Dónde está el mando de esto? -preguntó cuando ya lo tenía en la mano y lo observaba cómo si fuera un bicho raro. 

Misha abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarle. 

\- En la cocina -respondió cansado.

\- Demasiado lejos -Jensen lanzó el artefacto contra la pared. No lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, sino lo habría roto en mil pedazos, pero lo hizo con suficientes ganas como para que, al caer al suelo, el estimulador dejara de vibrar.

Misha levantó la cabeza para ver dónde había caído.

\- Si lo has roto, me tienes comprar uno nuevo.

\- Dos -se tumbó encima de nuevo encima de él tirando de sus piernas para que le rodeara la cintura-. Te voy a comprar dos.

Misha sonrió algo desganado, más por el cansancio que otra cosa.

\- Me gusta. Así lo podremos usar los dos a la vez.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso -Jensen giró hacia un lado para dejarse de caer de lado en la cama arrastrando el cuerpo de Misha tras él. Le gustaba dormir así, abrazado completamente a él-. Vamos a dormir un poco y luego cenamos algo.

\- El arroz ya tiene que estar seco -susurró más dormido que otra cosa-. No va a estar bien.

\- Todo lo que tú haces está bien, Misha -Jensen se calló sabiendo que Misha se había dormido con una sonrisa en los labios. Eso era lo maravilloso de tener una relación así y, sinceramente, Jensen no se imaginaba en ninguna otra parte ni con nadie más que no fuera con él. Sabía que al día siguiente Misha le echaría en cara que le había roto su juguetito, y le recordaría que le había dicho que compraría dos. Él sería capaz de comprarle todos los que él quisiera si con eso le hacía feliz, porque no había nada, nada en absoluto, que no hiciera por él-. Buenas noches, cariño. Te quiero.


End file.
